Naruto Uzumaki: Heir of the Mage
by Rave Rose of Twilight
Summary: In an Alternate Dimension, Naruto Uzumaki is robbed of his chakra and forced to watch his twin sisters, Mito and Naruko, achieve the dream he had wanted: to become a Ninja. With his lover, Erza the Bunnygirl, by his side and a new world to explore, Naruto Uzumaki learns what it takes to become Sukebe's Heir. Uncovering things he left behind, Naruto will carve out a new path. R&R.
1. When Something Is Taken

**Naruto Uzumaki: Heir of the Mage**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls. As further warning, Pokegirls, while likely inspired by, are not Pokemon. Do not ask me about Pokemon in the reviews. It gets very annoying to read reviews where people confuse Pokegirls with their Pokemon counterparts. This story runs alongside my Master Shinobi, Tamer Extraordinaire story, but in an alternate dimension. I will, much later into the story, bring the two worlds together by either swapping them with some kind of portal or spell and bring them together at least once in each dimension. Also, regarding cup sizes of the Pokegirls, I will use the US scale rather than the Japanese scale since there can be quite a bit of confusion between them. I used Nami's (One Piece) BWH measurements and applied them to Erza seeing as nobody has a definitive BWH measurement for her that I've seen.**

Chapter One: When Something Is Taken, Something Else Will Be Given

It was October 10th and the village of Konoha, located on a hidden continent from the rest of the world, was currently facing a terror unlike what they could possibly comprehend. What was meant to be a happy occasion had turned into pure horror. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had become pregnant again, but this time was expecting twin girls. Three years ago on this same date, she had successfully given birth to a baby boy that had, for all intents and purposes, looked like a clone of his father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. They had named him Naruto Uzumaki, choosing to give him the Uzumaki family name since they figured his personality would likely be more akin to his mother than Minato.

However, a masked man had come and extracted Kyubi, a powerful Pokegirl that was said to have belonged to the Sage of Six Paths, from Kushina and let it loose on Konoha.

But Minato, after securing his daughters and wife, had other plans. Summoning the boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, he asked her to stall Kyubi long enough for him to think of something.

As he stood atop the giant Pokegirl's crown, he knew he had only one option available. So, using a bit of Magic he had gathered in a scroll, he summoned Zalera, the Esper of Death.

Zalera's body appeared very demonic in appearance, with horns, thick feet bearing talons that looked ready to tear apart anyone in her path, and one clawed arm. Her face was horned and skeletal with long white hair adorning her head, and her body was slender with B-Cup breasts. She had one normal demonic wing and another, larger wing attached to her other, longer arm, which she had wrapped around herself like a cloak. Instead of a claw, her wing arm ended in an armless upper torso of a black-haired, pale-skinned woman with B-Cup breasts and chitinous scales covering her nipples and eyes.

She looked over to her summoner with no visible emotion. She could already tell that he had killed hundreds, if not more, in blood-stained hands.

" **What do you want,"** she asked.

Minato swallowed the lump in his throat. This was the first time he had ever summoned anyone other than Gamabunta and the mere presence Zalera exuded made it difficult to breathe. "A madman has unleashed one of the Sage's Pokegirls upon my home," he said in desperation. "I need you to seal it away within my daughters."

Zalera glanced over to Kyubi, who was busy fighting Gamabunta to pay any attention to her. The soul of the giant Pokegirl was indeed powerful, but it was too much to split between the two newborns. **"Very well,"** she said. **"But when I do, I will claim your soul as payment."**

Minato swallowed again, nodding. "I understand," he replied.

Zalera stretched out her arm and took hold of Kyubi by her throat before raising her up so that their eyes could meet. With a quick yank, the beast had been split in three parts. One crimson orb. One orange orb. And one blue orb. The crimson orb and the blue orb, containing the most power, were placed within the two girls since they were young enough that their bodies would be able to adapt to the power of Kyubi. The orange orb, being the weakest and containing the mostly intact soul of Kyubi, had to be placed in someone else.

That was when she felt a similar soul as the one who had summoned her. He had spiky blond hair and glowing blue eyes that radiated innocence. She thrust the soul within his sleeping body. She wished she could have devoured the soul of the powerful Pokegirl, but, to some extent, she had to comply with the wishes of her summoner. She was sure she would be summoned again one day with the chance to devour another powerful soul. She could wait.

She bore a satisfied smile on her lips before looking at Minato expectantly. **"Now it is time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain,"** she said hungrily, licking her lips in preparation.

Minato looked to his two daughters and felt something shift inside of him. Little did he know that this moment would change the face of the world, though whether it was a good thing or not would likely be seen decades from now. "I'm sorry, but I cannot leave my children without parents," he explained sorrowfully as he prepared to unsummon her from the land of mortals.

" **You think you can just back out of our agreement,"** she barked angrily at the cowering human. Just as she was about to end his life, she remembered something. She saw the boy who bore the exact likeness of the man who summoned her. He had Kyubi's soul within him, though his soul was already quite powerful for a child in his infancy. His life force was stronger than any she had encountered before in her lifetime and remarkable potential for any profession he would take in the future. **"Very well,"** she said smoothly, making Minato sigh in relief. **"However, I shall take something even more precious from you in exchange."** Her hand reached out and took hold of the sleeping infant, who had promptly been awakened and began to cry wildly.

"Naruto," Minato shouted, eyes wide as he watched her plunge her hand deep within his tiny body and pull out a yellow orb and swallowing it.

A satisfied sigh escaped her lips, which turned sadistic as she released the baby, forcing Minato to catch him. **"If you ever try to summon me again, I will end not only your life, but the lives of everyone and anyone associated with you within 500 miles of where you summoned me."**

With those last words, Zalera had somehow vanished from sight.

After a few days, getting everything repaired and returned to normal, Tsunade Senju had been called to the Namikaze residence to check up on the three children. The girls had been given a clean bill of health, but Naruto was a different story entirely.

"What's wrong with my baby boy," Kushina sobbed, tears falling from her violet eyes.

Tsunade pulled out a clipboard. "To start with, Naruto is now missing a large amount of chakra from his body," she said. "Normally, he could regenerate this amount until he was full again, but that's where the news gets even worse. His chakra coils have been completely torn to shreds. Quite frankly, I'm amazed that he is even alive considering the extent of the daMage and just how little chakra he has available in his body. It is entirely likely that he will never be able to become a ninja. If he does somehow make it, it will be a career of mediocrity. He will never make it beyond Genin or Chunin if he makes it that far."

Minato held Kushina in his arms as she wept wildly into his shoulder. He thought that Kushina would have died after the extraction, but she had somehow been able to recover thanks to her remarkable Uzumaki Longevity. If he had known she would have survived, he would have sacrificed himself to Zalera. But now, because of his decision, Naruto had been robbed of his chance to become a ninja and following in his parent's footsteps like his sisters would.

"I would suggest bringing him in for another checkup when he begins to hit puberty," the medic added. "We'll do a blood test to see if he can even become a good Tamer. If not, you may want to consider enrolling him in a civilian school."

Minato nodded as Kushina cried even harder. It would be a difficult decision to make. For now, however, they would keep this secret between them until Naruto was old enough to handle the news.

Several Years Later...

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family had been doing fairly well. Mito and Naruko, his younger twin siblings, were four years old. Mito took after their mother's looks, but shared her father's keen mind. Naruko had short golden hair with natural red highlights giving it a fiery appearance and blue eyes. She had a blend of her mother's attitude and her father's wild looks.

Naruto had turned seven years old, but his personality had developed strangely. He was oddly subdued. His attitude was similar to that of the Hyuuga clan, though he did show some emotions from time to time. He was quiet...almost to the point that you would forget he was there if he did not bring it to your attention, though this was through no fault of his own. Growing up with Mito and Naruko, he had a rough time getting his parents to notice him. He tried to wear loud, obnoxious clothes and be rather loud and obnoxious himself, but his parents were quickly dragged away to attend to the twins or other matters involving the village. Because of this, Naruto had just sort of...faded into the background.

He sat in his room quietly, reading a book he had gotten from the library. Ever since he had turned seven, he had wanted to become a ninja. He tried to get his parents to help him train, but whenever they did, they would always make up some excuse or another and tell him to read a book or something. So he went into his father's library and began to read a few books about Pokegirls or training manuals meant for ninja or those trying to become ninjas.

Ever since then, he had been consumed with the books he had begun to read to the point that others almost began to expect it from him. However, for him, it was an unfortunate and constant reminder. Today was supposed to be the shared birthday of all three Uzumaki-Namikaze children. His seventh and the girls' fourth. Downstairs, many influential people were gathered to celebrate the occasion. Friends of the family and the like had all been invited. But the party wasn't for him. It was almost completely for the twins. It seemed like in their rush to get decorations set up, invitations sent out to their respective recipients, and taking care of the crying twins, he had been all but forgotten by his own family.

This wasn't the first time it had happened. On the night of the Kyubi Festival, his mother and father had forgotten him in the mansion while they took Mito and Naruko to celebrate. It wasn't until they came home rather late and somewhat drunk did they finally notice an upset Naruto standing behind the gate that they realized their mistake and quickly apologized.

This happened more often than they would care to remember. Naruto was somewhat quiet and it was easy to forget he was even there, but it was no excuse. However, to try and make up for their neglect, they hired a Bunnygirl by the name of Erza to babysit him and to do the odd chore around the house. One day, the week prior, when Naruto had been accidentally left at home, he had gone to make himself a sandwich when he ran into the Bunnygirl trying to do the laundry.

I say trying because there were soap bubbles everywhere and she looked quite distressed.

 _Flashback..._

" _Are you alright," he asked quietly._

 _She fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. "Lady Kushina and Lord Minato will dock my pay if they find out I ruined the laundry again," she cried._

 _Naruto looked on at the disaster before sighing. "Let me help you clean this up, Erza-chan," he said with a faint smile. The Bunnygirl spun around and was shocked to see Naruto standing behind her._

" _I can't do that, Naruto-sama," she said, waving her arms around wildly. "What would Lord and Lady Namikaze think if they found out I allowed their son to correct my mistake?"_

" _I doubt they would think much of it," Naruto spoke, trying to hide the venom in his tone. "Besides, I want to help you and as long as you don't tell them, they won't find out. This of it like...our little secret, ya know?"_

 _Erza blushed and nodded, allowing the young master of the house to help her out with her problem. It was discovered that she had simply used too much soap. When he asked how much she used, she embarrassingly told him that the box had fallen into the washing machine when she had turned her back for a moment to answer a phone call from Minato, who was asking her if she could get around to cleaning the girls' rooms once she finished the laundry._

 _Once the mess was cleaned up, Erza had realized all too late that her uniform was soaking wet and soapy. She couldn't show herself to the Namikaze family in wet, soapy clothes! So she began to cry again._

" _Take off your uniform," Naruto said calmly. "If we wash it, they won't know anything happened, right?"_

 _Erza sniffled and nodded, agreeing with Naruto's point before stripping herself of every last bit of her clothes, granting the soon-to-be seven year old boy a perfect view of her body. She was 5 foot 6 and a half inches tall and had bigger breasts than Kushina. She had long brown hair tied into a bun and her nether regions were free of any hair. Her entire body was toned, likely because of the exercise she got by doing all of the work around the house. She was amazingly beautiful in his opinion._

 _When they got her uniform in the washing machine after putting everything that was in the super soapy load in the dryer, Naruto took her by the hand and brought her to the bathroom._

 _Erza had a light blush on her cheeks as she was brought into the bathroom. "Why are we going to the bathroom, Naruto-sama," she asked._

" _We're going to take a bath," he said simply._

 _Erza's face became a brilliant scarlet. "I...I can't do that, Naruto-sama," she stuttered. "The scandal!"_

" _You need to get the soap residue off of you before it becomes noticeable," he mentioned. "I was planning on taking a bath after lunch anyways, so I might as well get it out of the way now."_

 _While Naruto drew the bath water, Erza had zipped out, grabbed Naruto a set of clean change of clothes and returned just as quickly, locking the door behind them. Mito had a bad habit of barging into the restroom whenever he took a bath and it annoyed him to no end. As if there weren't plenty of bathrooms in the house to use, she somehow always found the one he was using._

 _Naruto began to strip out of his dirty clothes without bothering to cover himself. Erza had unknowingly begun to ogle him and her face became even more crimson than it had when he first suggested they bathe together. Naruto gathered a pair of towels and washrags for them and shut the water off when he was satisfied with how warm it was. Steam partially filled the bathroom, but did not do much to obscure their vision. Naruto stepped into the warm water and sat down, sighing in relief as the warm water worked its wonders on his body. He looked at Erza's nude form and motioned for her to join him, which she did hesitantly. She entered the water behind him, allowing the boy to rest his head on her bountiful breasts. He took a deep breath and relaxed against the comfortable 'pillows' that wrapped around his shoulders._

 _As the hot water began to ease the tension in their bodies, Erza grabbed a rag and began to lather it up with soap. "Do you want me to wash your back, Naruto-sama," she asked. She felt him nod through her breasts before leaning forward, exposing his back to her. She began to scrub his back free of any grime and filth. She had somehow gotten soap on her breasts and began to press them against him as she reached over to scrub his chest. When she was done and rinsed him off, she turned around and he began to do the same for her. He scrubbed her back and even began to scrub her voluptuous breasts, causing her to try and suppress the sounds that wanted to come out._

 _While not terribly sensitive, her breasts were just sensitive enough that by Naruto's gentle ministrations with the soapy cloth, she was becoming incredibly hot and bothered. Once this event was over, she planned on going to the Pokecenter to get her Taming Cycle. Once they were both rinsed and dried off and Naruto fully dressed, they got out of the tub, drained the water, and went to the laundry room where they had pulled the clothes from the dryer._

 _Naruto had began to fold the clothes, being careful to separate the clothes that belonged to each member of the family from the others. It would not do for Kushina to get Naruko's panties and the girls' their mother's rather risque panties. Once that was done, her uniform had finished drying. She quickly put on the uniform and made sure that nothing was out of place._

" _Thank you for helping me, Naruto-sama," she said, tears of joy in her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done without you."_

 _Naruto smiled at her, causing her to blush. This was the first time she had seen Naruto genuinely smile since she began working for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. "It wasn't that big of an obstacle," he said modestly. "And I really had fun spending time with you, Erza-chan."_

" _You are far too kind, Naruto-sama," she said._

" _Please stop that, Erza-chan," he said politely. "Call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. We are friend's after all."_

" _Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, her blush returning full force with the familiarity she was showing him. "And happy birthday."_

 _Naruto looked slightly gobsmacked that Erza had remembered that it was just as much his birthday as it was Mito and Naruko's. He wrapped his tiny arms around the Bunnygirl's wide hips, his face unintentionally burying itself in her bosom. "Thank you for remembering, Erza-chan," he said, tears barely being held back by sheer willpower alone._

 _His parent's practically forgot he existed sometimes. The only person who seemed like they noticed him was Mito and, though they were closer than he seemed to be with the rest of the family, they weren't as close as they could be...or should be. When she and Naruko were called by their parents, only Mito would spare him an apologetic glance before rushing off with her sister._

 _End Flashback..._

As the years went on, the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family began to notice that Erza was slowly becoming more akin to Naruto's personal servant than the maid to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family as a whole. However, while this did somewhat upset Minato and Kushina, they allowed her to stay because she was one of the few people he interacted with who could get him to smile. So they hired another Pokegirl to act as the family's caretaker while Minato was at work being the Hokage and Kushina had gone back to doing missions as a Kunoichi. However, between missions and their duties, Minato and Kushina had begun to train Mito and Naruko in how to access their chakra.

When Naruto asked if he could join them, they made up some excuse like they suddenly had a mission or a meeting was about to take place and they wouldn't be able to help him. After the third time he asked, he simply gave up on it and became even more distant from his parents and siblings. He had begun to spend even more time with Erza after the event in question and started showing signs of affection to the Bunnygirl, which she would return enthusiastically when they were alone.

However, around his ninth birthday, Minato and Kushina began to notice something strange. Naruto had begun to act even more affectionately toward Erza. Nothing too big. A kiss on the cheek when he thought nobody was looking or around. Holding her hand with their fingers intertwined. Hugs that went on for far longer than normal between passing acquaintances. So they had decided to install a miniature camera in his room. Mostly as a precaution. A little extra peace of mind. They had done the same for the girls' rooms. Just in case a visiting ninja or Tamer thought they could kidnap the children of the Hokage for ransom or some other foolish notion.

What they didn't expect to find...was footage of Naruto and Erza having sex in his room. Slowly, more footage began to pile up with Naruto having sex with Erza in different positions. Most with the Bunnygirl beneath him with very few involving her on top of him. Oral. Anal. Doggy style. Cowboy. Reverse Cowgirl. Cowgirl. 69. Missionary. You name it, they probably did it at least once to determine if they liked it or not.

Rather than be happy for their son, they were appalled that the innocent Bunnygirl 'raped' their son and took advantage of their generosity. In their mind, she was trying to get pregnant with his child in an attempt to access their wealth.

Truth be told, they couldn't be further from the truth. Over the first year since their initial introduction, Naruto had volunteered to help her out with her chores, often helping her avoid getting in trouble when she would accidentally spill something on her uniform. This led the two to taking baths together where, as Naruto got older and more curious, they began to experiment with touching. The touching went further when Naruto had accidentally made Erza orgasm while washing her breasts. After that, they began to kiss in secret before that got more heated and slowly evolved into a passionate relationship. Naruto had seemed to stop growing once he hit 4 feet 5 inches tall, but that didn't bother Erza. In fact, it kind of turned her on more. She taught him how to make her feel good and he quickly learned every erogenous area on her body, using them to make her climax dozens of times in the span of an hour.

Because of this, the portion of her paycheck that went toward Taming Cycles had begun to build up. So, for Naruto's ninth birthday, she bought him a Pokeball using her newfound savings. So overjoyed was he with his gift from someone he had started falling in love with, he asked her if she would give him one more gift. That was the day their intimate excursions into the world of sex and love had begun.

Shortly after his tenth birthday, Minato and Kushina had decided to confront Erza.

They were standing in an empty hallway. Erza looked quite upset, worrying what the Lord and Lady of the house wanted to speak with her privately about.

Minato took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go, Erza-san," he said firmly.

"Wh...why," she asked as tears began to fill her eyes. "Haven't I done everything you asked me to do?"

"You have, Erza-san," Kushina said quickly. "And we really appreciate it. But...we know about you and Naruto's...intimacy."

Erza paled, covering her mouth with her hands. She was afraid of something like this happening when she first started falling in love with Naruto. It was why they were always careful when they started to become intimate.

"We think it would be best if you simply stopped working here...and never saw our son again," Minato stated coldly.

The tears that were welled up in Erza's eyes were now spilling out as she pushed past Minato and Kushina, through the front door and slamming it behind her.

"What the hell was that," said the cold, emotionless voice of their only son, catching them off guard.

"Naruto," Kushina said in surprise before collecting herself. "Watch your mouth, young man. That is no way to speak to your parents."

"No," he said in the same cold tone, causing the two adults to wince as if they had been stricken unsuspectingly. "Now I'll ask you again. What the hell was that and don't give me an answer that you think I want to hear."

"We did what was best for you, Naruto," Minato said in a placating manner, but Naruto would have none of it.

"Bullshit," he spat, leveling a glare toward his father. "If you wanted to do what was best for me, you would have come to me before firing Erza-chan. You spend all of your time with Mito and Naruko that you completely forget you have a son. Erza-chan was there for me. She at least cared enough to remember my birthday while you spent all day with the twins and the clan heads. Every year. Not just once or twice, but for the last seven fucking years! And now, all of a sudden, you decide that you want to do what's best for me? Why not teach me how to unlock my chakra like you taught the twins? Why not teach me how to be a ninja like you taught the twins? Why do you pretend I don't exist?!"

"You don't understand, Naruto-kun," Kushina cooed. "We need to teach them how to harness the power of Kyubi so..."

"...so they can become the best ninja in the village," Naruto asked harshly. "So they can show their enemies how powerful Konoha is with two Jinchuriki? Go on. I'm very curious as to why they would need to learn how to use it when they cannot be influenced by Kyubi herself since her soul was devoured by Zalera."

Minato and Kushina bit their lips, trying to come up with an answer.

"Please, Naruto-kun," Minato pleaded to his furious son. "You have to understand that everything we do has a reason. We need you to trust us."

"Trust you," Naruto scoffed. "You want me to trust you after you threw away what feels like the only source of happiness I have ever had in this family? Trust you that the reason I'm not learning to become a ninja or a Tamer from either you or the academy is for my own good, but you have no problem letting Mito and Naruko go to become Ninja Tamers? Trust is a two way street and you have done nothing to earn it from me. Now, if you don't have anything important to say, I'm going to find Erza-chan."

Naruto pushed past his parents and was about to walk out of the front door when a glowing chain shot out and wrapped around the wrist that was wrapped around the door knob. He turned around and his cold eyes landed on Kushina's outstretched hand that had a glowing chain leaving her palm.

"I can't let you go after her, Naruto-kun," she said firmly.

"What are you going to do," Naruto asked. "Punish me? Send me to my room? Beat me with those chains of yours? Do it. Punish me. Punish the son you have ignored for the last seven years for trying to help the closest person he has to a friend who has made him feel loved for once in his miserable life."

Kushina flinched, her chain slacking slightly at the reminder Naruto had so viciously delivered. Naruto tore his wrist free from the loosened chain. "I thought so," he said victoriously before opening the door and running outside in search for his best friend and lover.

As he searched high and low for Erza, he found himself wandering through the park. When his gaze landed on the chess tables, there was only one person sitting at them. He was an older man, like many who visited the tables. He wore a brown traveling cloak that hid most of his features from view save for the gray hair that poked out of the front, a tired smile, and his glowing blue eyes. He was short seeing as his legs dangled over the edge of the chair with a foot or so between the soles of his feet and the grassy floor.

He motioned for Naruto to take the seat in front of him, the chess board having already been set up while he sat there, most likely. Curious, Naruto hopped on the opposite chair. "Hello, my boy," he said, his accent was thick with a foreign tongue that he had never heard before, yet he spoke the native language fluently in spite of it.

"Hello, oji-sama," Naruto said politely. "Have you seen a crying Bunnygirl come past here?"

"I have," the man admitted, causing Naruto's mood to perk up. "It felt only proper to give her time to herself as she ran by. So sad to see anyone in such a state."

Naruto nodded. "Which direction did she go?"

The old man chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "She isn't going any further. I wanted to play a game of chess. Since you wandered by and I'm all alone, would you like to play with me?" Naruto looked down sadly, nodding his head slightly. "She must really mean a lot to you."

"She means everything to me," Naruto said, the conviction in his voice undoubtable.

"For a boy as young as you, it does my heart good to see such passion between a Pokegirl and her Tamer," the old man said with a sigh of contentment as the game began.

"I'm not her Tamer," Naruto admitted. "Not yet at least. She used to be a maid for my family. Over time, our relationship blossomed and we...I love her. When my parents found out, they fired her and told her never to see me again." Naruto had no idea why he was suddenly saying these things to a complete stranger, but...he couldn't stop. He wanted to get this off of his chest. He moved a piece on his side of the board and the game continued. "I'm not going to let them or anyone get in the way of my happiness."

"You sound like I did when I was young," the old man said with a sigh of content...and mild sorrow. "Full of anger and love. If you continue down that path, only pain and loneliness await you."

"I don't hate my family," he said before thinking a moment. "No. Rather, they annoy me. I wanted to be a ninja, but they won't teach me how to harness my chakra. I want to be a Tamer, but they pushed away the only Pokegirl I was close to. They are so focused on the twins that they often forget I even exist. They go out to eat and my only company is Erza. She showed me that she cares for me. That she loves me far more than my own family seems to. How am I supposed to feel when I have all of these conflicting emotions?"

"I see," the man said to himself as he moved yet another piece only for Naruto to take it and him to take the piece that took his own. "Tell me, Naruto-boy. What would you say if I could help you follow your dream? To be able to become the kind of man you see yourself becoming?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You can unlock my chakra," he asked almost desperately.

The man shook his head. "Unfortunately, I've never learned how to harness chakra myself. But I do know of another power that I can easily access for you. It will be up to you to learn how to harness that power, though. Learn how to control it. Fight with it. Forge bonds with it." Naruto seemed to nod eagerly. "While I can't unlock your chakra, I can separate it into its two base components: Mana and Ki. Mana is used by Mages to cast spells similar to how shinobi use chakra to perform their Ninjutsu, but it is far easier to manipulate. Ki is the physical aspect that is capable of enhancing your physical prowess by saturating your body, making it stronger and more durable than most. Ki, for those who are not well versed in how to manipulate it, is more difficult to use outside of your body. When they combine to form chakra, the rigidity of Ki and the fluidity of Mana makes it harder to draw out, but gives ninja and samurai the extra power that they need to perform their techniques or jutsu. However, once Mana and Ki are separated, they can never be united to form chakra again. Shinobi capable of using Magic usually do so because they have more Mana than Ki and the different balance allows them to channel their excess Mana into spells. Other than those very few people, it is virtually impossible for a shinobi to be able to use magic. However, I seem to recall that Vale Magical Academy sends representatives to the Elemental Nations after finding one woman here in Konoha capable of using Mana. They are the best people to go to if you want to master your Mana. That is, if you want me to separate your chakra for you."

Naruto bit his lip. If these people could take him away from Konoha or even the Elemental Nations, he could finally step out of the shadows of his sisters and be his own person. But that would cost him his chakra in the end.

"Alright," he said with a nod. "I'll do it."

"Good," the man said with a grin. He stepped off of the stool and placed his hand on Naruto's head. The young boy felt a wave of energy wash throughout his body,. He could actually feel the renewed energy rush through his body and a new sense of strength that accompanied it. The man withdrew his hand and nodded in satisfaction. "Done."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was it? Huh. He kinda expected it to hurt seeing as he was practically splitting his chakra into two separate energies that were used to make it.

"That's it?"

"Yep," the man said happily.

"Huh," he dumbly replied.

"Your Pokegirl is just a bit deeper into the park," the man said. "Sitting by the lake. I'd suggest you capture her and then go find the Vale Magical Academy's representatives. They won't be here for much longer."

"Thank you for everything, Jiji," Naruto said, bowing to the elderly man who helped him to get started on the path to his dreams.

The man waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Naruto-boy," he said with a gleam in his hidden eyes and a smirk on his lips. "I'm sure you will find everything you're looking for in due time. Hopefully, this steers you away from the path I took when my best friend and I were having similar troubles."

Naruto nodded and ran off, unaware that he had left the chess game or even played it. The old man looked at the placement of the remaining pieces.

"It looks like I have chosen my heir better than I had thought," he said as he noticed he had been put in checkmate with no routes of escape. He knocked over his King and started to vanish from sight. "I just hope he doesn't make the same mistakes I did."

Naruto searched the park near and far before finally spotting the lake the old man must have been talking about. Sitting at the edge of the lake was a weeping Bunnygirl he recognized immediately.

"Erza-chan," Naruto called out excitedly before running toward the sobbing Pokegirl.

Erza's ears perked up when she picked up the familiar cry, causing her to turn around just as an orange blur flew directly into her breasts and felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around her body. She wrapped her arms around his head, still sobbing slightly, and gave a faint smile.

He looked up from his position between her breasts and gave her a halfhearted glare. "Don't you ever run away from me like that again," he said flatly.

"But Lord Namikaze," she started, still sobbing lightly. She refused to use his first name since she no longer worked for him and did not feel right addressing him so familiarly after they had explicitly told her never to see Naruto again.

Naruto pulled his head back from her bountiful bosom and prodded one of her large breasts with his finger, making her blush as his finger was swallowed by the fleshy mound. "You don't work for Hokage-sama or Lady Namikaze," he told her before turning away from her cute gaze with a small blush of his own. "You're _my_ Pokegirl. The only person you should care about is _me_." He pulled out the Pokeball she had bought him for his birthday last year. "When you bought me this, you said that you'd stay by my side for the rest of your life. Will you still abide by that promise?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you do badly, Naruto-kun," she said, wiping away the remaining tears that stained her face before bowing to him. "Please accept me as your Pokegirl."

Naruto smiled and tapped Erza's head with the red and white orb. A crimson beam shot out from it, engulfing her in it before retreating into the Pokeball. The ball wiggled only once before a ding echoed through the forest, signifying that the capture had been successful. He pressed the button on the front and the same light shot toward the ground before disappearing, revealing Erza standing there as if she had not been captured by the Pokeball.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Young Master," she said in a seductive tone.

"We're going home," he said in response. "After that, we're going to have lunch followed by going into the village. I have a few errands to run in town today."

"Very well," she said happily, knowing what to expect when they got home. "Is there anything I should know about these errands we'll be running?"

Naruto nodded as she led them to the Namikaze Estate. "First on the agenda is to get you a couple of outfits. Once that's done, I heard rumors that a group of people are here searching for magically talented or magically gifted individuals for some place called the Vale Magical Academy. If I can't become a ninja and my parents refuse to let me become a Tamer, I need to find someway to get out of here and do something rather than become a civilian for the rest of my life."

"Do you think you have a talent for Magic," she asked him curiously. He got that twinkle in his eye. The one that usually meant he had a plan or he was happy with the outcome of something he had been keeping an eye on.

"I believe I do," he said with a sense of finality, letting her know he wanted to drop the subject until he was ready to tell her the full story.

Erza nodded with a brilliant smile. She had absolute faith in Naruto. If he said he wanted to become a Mage, she would support him regardless of how things would turn out for them. She loved him and those sentiments would not be dashed away as quickly as Lord and Lady Namikaze had hoped. Naruto was her Master now, therefore, she would not hesitate to put him before anyone else. She would do everything she could for him...for his happiness.

When the pair finally reached the Namikaze Estate, they found Minato and Kushina talking among themselves in the living room. Before they could silently slip past them, they Managed to overhear a small portion of their conversation.

"I wish I had let Zalera take me when I had the chance," Minato said with a slight slur. Naruto had known his father had occasionally drank, but never to the point of inebriation.

"You had no way to know that I would live after having Kyubi torn from me," Kushina said firmly. "Even Tsunade-sama doesn't know how I survived. You were only looking out for our children."

"Maybe, but if I had, Naruto might have been able to become a Ninja...maybe even a proper Tamer or even a Ninja Tamer," he spat venomously. "But because I didn't, she took almost all of his chakra...and maybe even his Blood Gifts."

"We haven't even had Naruto take the test to check for Blood Gifts and Curses," Kushina said soothingly. "It's still possible that he can become a wonderful Tamer. You saw how he stood up for Erza...and told us off."

Erza wrapped her arms around Naruto, sandwiching his head with her breasts. His hands were clenched and his body was beginning to shake.

 _'So this was their reason for treating me the way they did,'_ he thought to himself. As understandable as it was, it was also incredibly ignorant and foolish. There were many Tamers in Konoha who had very few Blood Gifts if they even had one at all and they still performed their duties as good as any Tamer or Ninja Tamer who was blessed with several Blood Gifts.

Rather than say anything, Naruto continued toward his room quietly before shutting the door without making a sound.

 **Lemon Warning...**

Once they were safely inside of his room, Erza began to undress. Her maid uniform, while rather form fitting and mildly revealing, was a symbol that she worked for the Namikaze family. Once Naruto had claimed her as his Pokegirl by capturing her, she was no longer able to take orders from anyone save Naruto and the Alpha and/or Beta of his Pokegirl Harem.

She had learned early on not to wear a bra. Her breasts were one of a few things Naruto wanted easy access to when she began to teach him her erogenous points and how to please her the best for two reasons. The first was that Naruto had a fetish for breasts of any size and shape. The fact that hers were large was part of the second reason. The second reason was that her breasts were so large and soft that he sometimes used them as pillows when he slept. She jokingly said that with how he slept, he might want to capture a Jigglyslut or an Igglyrunt to fulfill that area of his life.

When she was completely nude, she stood in the corner of the room. Naruto stopped his brooding and looked up toward her. However, just as he was feeling his mood brighten, he spotted something that turned his mood sour and made his blood boil. In the top corner of the room where Erza stood...was a miniature camera focused on his bed and angled to see everything between the other three corners of the room.

"So that's how they found out," he grumbled angrily. Erza looked confused until her gaze landed where his had.

They had been watching them become intimate! That was a huge invasion of privacy!

Using her powerful legs, she jumped up and yanked it off the wall. Casually, Naruto took the camera, opened the window to his room, and tossed it into the middle of the yard before shutting the window again to ensure that nobody would hear anything coming from the room.

"Now that we know there isn't anyone watching," Erza said, still a bit upset that her former employers had watched them make love several times before firing her. She gave him a flirty smirk, taking the moment to sit on his bed. "Where should we begin?"

Naruto approached her silently and took the opportunity to suckle on one of her exposed nipples. Ever since she told him that her nipples were an erogenous point for her, he took the opportunities that showed themselves to focus on them. It didn't hurt that he had a Breast Fetish. Small or large. Size didn't matter. As long as he was surrounded by boobs, he would be happy.

She blushed a brilliant shade of crimson as a smooth wave of pleasure shot through her body. It wasn't long before she felt herself orgasm simply from having her breast sucked on by her beloved Master. Her body shivered in pleasure and liquid soaked her thighs. Naruto removed his lips from her breast and slid off of her lap. He began to quickly undress until he too was completely nude. His body was toned from exercising, something he had gotten into the habit of doing when he wanted to train to become a ninja. He had an almost feminine body type. Likely a trait he got from his mother. She looked down to his package and gave a glowing smile. His package was hardened and at the maximum length of five inches. For anyone older than him, that would be an average length, but for his age and body type, it seemed larger than the average. She gave him a warm smile before laying down on her back and spreading her legs, revealing her shaved crotch.

Naruto needed no further incentive before walking over, soaking his member in her juices, and slowly sliding into her. Her moans as he thrust into her were like music to his ears, urging him to keep going. She wrapped her legs around his back gently and pulled him deeper into her, causing him to moan slightly. After a few minutes, she felt herself prepare for her second climax. Naruto must have noticed because his lips latched onto the opposite nipple than the one he used to get her to her first orgasm. His thrusts and the explosive sensation of his tongue on her nipple were enough to make her back arch and her eyes to roll into the back of her head when they came together.

 **End Lemon...**

When Erza finally came back to her senses, she saw Naruto had gotten dressed in a simple burnt orange shirt and black jeans. "Get dressed, Erza-chan," he said monotonously. "We're going shopping for a new outfit or two for you."

She nodded and got dressed in her maid uniform, silently awaiting the moment she could wear something else and finally rid herself of the uniform of the Namikaze family, before they left the house just as quietly as they had entered.

"Of course, Young Master," she said seductively. She always became a bit...clingy and more affectionate after she and Naruto had made love. He didn't mind it though. Why would he? He loved her as much as she loved him. Her heart was still racing as she recalled how Naruto pleasured her mere moments ago.

Naruto paused, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her. "Why have you started calling me that," he asked. He probably didn't notice it or didn't put much thought into it when she first called him that, but now that his frustrations were gone and his mind was clearer, he had quickly picked up on the change in how she addressed him. When she worked for his parents, she started with Naruto-sama, but as their relationship evolved, she began to mix in Naruto-kun when in private or Naruto-sama around others.

"Does it bother you," she asked, afraid to tell him that she was into reading rather erotic novels that were based around a female adult servant/maid and her Master who usually turned out to be a young man who had the appearance of a child or a child around Naruto's age.

Naruto seemed to take a moment to think about it. "Not really," he said curtly. "Just curious, I guess."

"Well, what do you believe your servant is supposed to address her much younger Master as," she asked in a teasing tone.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, his curiosity satisfied for now. He pulled out a small wallet and opened it up. He'd been saving up his allowance for a while now and he was satisfied that he had, what he believed, enough money to buy her a new outfit or two.

As the pair walked down the street, they spotted a small shop with a sewing needle and a spool of thread on it. Upon walking in, they spotted a woman wearing a rather fashionable yellow dress with orange and crimson highlights. Her auburn hair was kept short and her silver eyes looked as sharp as the needles she worked with.

"Hello and welcome to Heart Kreuz Designs," she said happily. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a couple of outfits for Erza-chan," he said.

The woman began to look rather giddy as she looked Erza up and down before quickly drawing a measuring tape from somewhere and zipping along like a Cheetit that had too much coffee, taking measurements of Erza's body.

"Okay," she said as she rolled up the tape. "Big three measurements are 37 inch bust, 21 inch waist, and 33 inch hips. At 5 feet 6 inches tall...damn! A G-Cup! Don't see many of those walk in. This is going to be a challenge to make something that brings out all that sexy." Her grin widened and her eyes glowed even brighter. She loved challenging customers. "So what kind of outfit do you want? I just want some basic details. Color? Design? That kind of thing."

"Well, I definitely want something that stands out," Erza said confidently. "At least one outfit in orange or a similar color. My Young Master loves the color orange. I also want them to accentuate my breasts, giving him easy access to them while concealing them from others."

"Believe me," the woman said. "If I had puppies like those, I would consider hiding them a sin."

"I would also like to get her one for formal occasions and one for casual wear," Naruto called as he opened his wallet, pulling out a small stack of bills. "Is this going to be enough?"

She dashed over, grabbed the stack, and began to count. When she got halfway through, her eyes were wide. At the end of it, she had tears coming from her silver eyes. "Ho...how," she asked before shaking her head. "Nevermind. With this much money, I'll make your outfits the envy of the world! These will be some of my greatest masterpieces ever designed!"

She grabbed Erza by the hand and proceeded to drag her to the back room. Before the door shut, Erza's maid uniform had been tossed out and the door was soon locked behind them. Naruto took the moment to sit down in the lobby, reading whatever magazines were sitting on the table. Most of them were of famous Pokegirl models in very revealing outfits that brought out their best traits.

After a few hours, Erza walked out and caught her Master's attention with ease. She wore a purple, revealing kimono consisting of a short sleeveless tunic decorated in several orange flower motifs, with revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of the Bunnygirl's ample chest, and held closed by both a large, dark obi, which had a thin red rope tied around it and sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller, white belt, which were both wrapped around an orange, flower-patterned cloth circling her waist on the back and the sides.

"What do you think, Young Master," she asked, giving him a twirl and showing off the movement of the clothing.

"Beautiful," he said almost breathlessly.

"Thank you," the seamstress replied with pride in her voice. "This is going to be her formal outfit." Naruto nodded in understanding. "With the amount of money you gave me, I was able to use some rather...exotic materials to give it a few special properties. It's incredibly elastic, meaning that as she evolves, it will expand or contract to always fit her body type. By pushing its elasticity even further, it prevents anyone from using it to bind or strangle her should you get into a fight or be caught off guard and captured. I call it the Robe of Yuen."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "I love it."

"I knew you would," she said excitedly. "Now, we're going to make her a more casual outfit." Once again, the two disappeared into the back room.

Unlike the first time, the two came back in far less time. When they did, Naruto was left looking gobsmacked. Featuring very few decorative parts, her attire was more like a fancy swimsuit bearing a resemblance to a Cheetit. The top took the form of a very revealing, Cheetit-patterned bikini top, in correspondence to Erza's large breasts and some fur lining the lower edges. Rather than pants, Erza was sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them. Her arms were covered by dark armbands reaching up just below her shoulders, with Erza's left arm covered by a Cheetit-patterned armband. Her legs were covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs with designer high-heeled boots over them with the left boot reaching up to the knee. The right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of her calf. The outfit was completed by a large collar around her neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large Cheetit ears adorning both sides of her head. It looked strange when they looked to be close to where her bunny ears were, but when she evolved, it might not look so out of place.

All in all, Naruto would swear that Erza would have made a beautiful Cheetit. "Totally worth the price," he said with a warm smile.

"And if you ever need to add armor to any of her clothes, a Heart Kreuz Blacksmith should be able to do it for a smaller price than if you had gotten a custom armor done there," she said proudly. "This outfit was made with the same elastic materials, but not nearly as much as the Robe of Yuen, so it will change to fit whatever size she becomes as she evolves. I also made it with a very light and aerodynamic material so that she has maximum allowed movement with minimal drag, granting her a boost to her speed. However, seeing as Bunnygirls are already pretty fast, it might not be as noticeable."

Erza walked over to Naruto's side and wrapped him in a massive hug, smothering his face in her breasts once more. Naruto was quick to return the hug before they bid the seamstress farewell and left with a small package that contained the Robe of Yuen.

Naruto began to walk toward the Ninja and Tamer Academy, causing Erza to become curious since she had never had to come this way during her time with the Namikaze family.

"Where are we going, Young Master," Erza asked.

"Ninja and Tamer Academy," Naruto replied. "If there are people from an academy where they teach others how to perform magic and control it, they would likely be at the one place where people are being trained to become Ninjas and Tamers to scout out those with potential to harness Mana. If memory serves, it is almost impossible for anyone with chakra to be able to use Mana, but when one person did, they were offered a chance to see if they could use magic. Since then, they come every so often to see if any more rare gems like that person would show up. At least...that's the rumor around town."

Erza nodded. Within a matter of minutes, the two were standing in front of the Ninja and Tamer Academy. It wasn't terribly difficult to find. Just a bit out of the way for those who didn't have children attending. The closer they got, the more they could see. Students were in a semicircle listening to a Supe-Bra Genius give them a lecture on Pokegirls while Chunin teachers, made kind of obvious by their flak jackets, were teaching students a series of moves that looked a lot like the martial arts kata he had seen the twins practicing with Minato.

However, sitting on a small bench, overlooking the various students, were three different-looking men wearing similar robes. Two looked rather young. Likely in their late twenties to early thirties. The man that sat between them was much older. His silvery eyes held wisdom deep within them and a unique sense of power to match.

While Naruto was looking around, contemplating what to do, the older man's eyes perked up as he felt something he had only sensed on his trip here nearly fifteen years ago. The familiar tingle of magic and Mana entered his mind and he turned his head slightly to see Naruto with his uniquely dressed Bunnygirl companion. The old man smiled before standing up, causing his two companions to do the same.

"Do you sense something, Master Geralt," one young man with brown hair and green eyes had asked.

"Maybe," Geralt said before walking over to the boy who caught his attention. "Excuse me, young man. Could you spare us a moment of your time?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze when the older man spoke to him directly. He nodded somewhat weakly. "Of course, ojii-sama," Naruto replied with a bow of his head, which Erza copied promptly.

Geralt turned his attention to his companions. "Marcus. Alexander," he called in an authoritative tone, grabbing their attention. "Let's go to the library. It should be private enough to have our discussion." He turned toward Naruto. "If that would be suitable for you, of course."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me."

It wasn't long before Naruto, Erza, and the trio who accompanied them had found themselves in the library in a large room tucked away somewhere. Geralt moved to the closed door and placed strange-looking symbols across it. As he did this, Alexander and Marcus began to set out a series of items on the conference table in front of him. What struck him as odd was that none of the items seemed to have any common theme with the other aside from the fact that they had nothing in common. Once the room was set up to their satisfaction, Naruto was seated in a chair with Erza choosing to stand behind him as a mostly precautionary manner while the other three sat across from him.

"What's your name, son," Geralt asked in a kind tone.

"Naruto," he admitted. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well then, Mister Uzumaki, what do you know about magic," the elderly man asked.

Naruto paused as he thought about the question for a moment. "Magic is kind of like the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that ninjas use," he answered hesitantly. "chakra is partially comprised of Mana, the power Mages use to perform Magic and gives Ninjutsu and Genjutsu their magic-like properties, while the other half is made up of Ki, the more physical aspect of chakra, which is used by ninjas in their Taijutsu."

"A somewhat basic textbook answer, but that just about sums it up to a degree," Alexander said with a smile, causing Naruto's confidence to grow to a small degree.

"Have you ever accessed your Mana before," Geralt asked. Naruto shook his head negative. "Alright. In order for you to perform any of these tests, you need to be able to summon your Mana. Thankfully, we half expected that to be the case and set up the room accordingly. Now. Follow my instructions and you will be able to access your Mana." Naruto nodded vigorously. "Close your eyes and begin to focus on your body. When you have an unobstructed focus, feel around for a large pool of energy coming from your core."

Naruto nodded and did as Geralt had said. He sat down, crossing his legs as he had seen the occasional monk from the Fire Temple do on their yearly visits to Konoha, and began to close out the world around him. The sounds of Geralt's voice seemed to dull into a mildly annoying hum before even that could no longer be heard. As he searched for the sensation the aged Mage had told him to look for, he began to feel...something humming just beneath the surface of what he was trying to sense. Cautiously, he reached out to it and the closer he got, the more melodic the hum began to sound. He continued to reach out before...

...nothing.

He opened his eyes and began looking around. Rather than seeing the room he had been in or the trio of Mages, he saw, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She bore crimson eyes with long, strawberry blonde hair that looked a shade or two away from being orange that cascaded down her back and shoulders like a curtain. Her eyes twinkled with a mischievous glow as a smirk danced upon her lips. She turned toward him and his eyes had begun to memorize her every curve. Her breasts were perky and large, though nowhere near as large as Erza's, with light pink areolas sitting atop the bountiful mounds. If he were to hazard a guess, he would say she was a DD-Cup, at the very least, though without a way to gather her measurements, he had no way to know. Her vagina was neatly trimmed in a way that was pleasing to the eye. Nine strawberry blonde tails, again bordering the orange color scale, danced behind her, each one swaying, but never touching any of the other eight tails.

Before he knew it, she was walking toward him while he was practically frozen in place. The closer she got, the more he found himself realizing just who was in front of him. As she wrapped him up in a warm embrace, pressing his face between her breasts, he uttered a single word.

"Kyubi."

He heard her sigh before gently pushing him away and placing a hand on his cheek, a frown marring her natural beauty. "What is it with you Ningen and your insufferable need to call others by something other than their proper name," she asked him somewhat harshly.

Naruto winced. "Sorry," he muttered in a barely audible whisper.

She huffed before running a thumb across his cheek, gently stroking the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheek. "I suppose I can't exactly blame you," she said teasingly. "I doubt anybody know my name and I doubt they were in a hurry to learn it while I was...occupied before I was sealed away. It's Yasaka, by the way."

Naruto tried to shake himself from his stupor. "But I thought Zalera devoured your soul," he said shakily.

Yasaka retracted her hand from his cheek as if she had somehow burned herself. Her frown turned into a frightening snarl as she snorted. "I simply did not expect that fool of a father of yours to summon an Esper when he couldn't and shouldn't have been able to use Magic," she spat. "I'd rather have my soul devoured than have my power completely severed from my soul and placed into a pair of brats while I'm stuck here, powerless, tied to your very soul by what little of Zalera's power that binds us together." She sighed sadly before smirking back at him. "At least I didn't get the short end of the deal. You, my dear Jinchuriki, are far more interesting than the rest of your pathetic village. Far more interesting than even I initially thought."

She conjured a comfortable love seat before sitting down in it, forcing Naruto to sit in her lap.

"Wh...what," he stuttered as she enveloped his tiny body in hers and a brilliant blush lit up his cheeks as he felt her breasts rub against the sides of his head, each one sitting comfortably on each of his shoulders.

"Even without my power, you have far more potential than any shinobi could hope to dream of," she whispered sensually in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Unlike chakra and your Ninjutsu, Magic is a talent with limitless potential. All you need is a sharp mind, talent, and an endless imagination. I've seen ninja spend years of their lives learning a single Ninjutsu technique and even longer than that to invent one that nobody has ever seen before. However, Magic is different. Mages can spend their entire lives learning and mastering hundreds, if not thousands, of spells whereas the typical ninja might only have a couple of dozen at his disposal at any point in time. You can do virtually anything you put your mind to with Mana while those with chakra will only be able to do things that have been done by many others before them.

She placed her right hand on his bare right pectoral while her left hovered very close to his crotch. She took a deep breath through her nose, almost as if she was taking in his very scent, before releasing a sigh of contentment.

"If there is one thing you should be thankful for, it is that your Uzumaki Longevity and powerful life force are bound to your blood rather than your chakra," she said huskily, her voice echoing the level of desire she had built up over the years as a prisoner within her Jinchuriki. "If that were not the case, my soul might have devoured yours, granting me a mortal existence. Of course, I would have eventually returned to being a Kyubi once I hit puberty, free of my temporary mortal body and able to be free once again."

"Do you know how dreadful it has been being a prisoner in the body of two separate women," she asked, her voice growing irritated the more she spoke. "I had to force myself to endure Mito and Kushina mating with their respective husbands just so my own power would remain my own. I tried to force them to Threshold, but those blasted seals always prevented them from becoming Pokegirls."

Naruto winced as her nails scratched the surface of his skin, but did not draw blood. It was still painful. She looked down at his pained face and relaxed her body.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," she said honestly with a sensual tone to it. "I'm just...very frustrated with your lineage. Trying to take that which does not belong to them for the sake of power. Now, however, they actually Managed to separate my power from my soul without knowing the repercussions for doing such a thing."

"What do you mean, Yasaka-san," Naruto asked, partly curious and partly fearful for what could befall his sisters. Despite everything, he still loved the twins with every fiber of his being. It wasn't their fault his parents practically ignored his existence for the last seven years.

She smiled sweetly at his use of her proper name. "I don't know," she said plainly. "As I said before, it's never happened before. It will affect their Blood Gifts and Curses. That much is what I am sure of. However, if they try to use my power, there is nothing there to regulate the amount they can access. If they access too much, they could very well lose complete control. They would surrender to their instincts, grasping for more power until they went completely insane or until someone killed them or sealing away my power from them. With the dwindling number of sealing experts in the world, I'd wager that the first or second would be the most likely scenarios. Naturally, when your sisters die, my power would almost certainly return to me. And with practically all of my power in your body, it would become too much for your body to handle and I would be set free when my power inevitably overloads your body. Thankfully, you have a way to prevent them from drawing too much power."

"How," he asked, his throat dry from the idea of dying should Mito and Naruko die.

"Why...me, of course," she said smoothly. "Even if I don't have my power, it will still respond to my soul. I could subjugate it, but that would be like putting a band-aid on a leaking boat. A temporary fix. The long term solution would be for me to absorb it, but then you face the same problem. Too much power. You die. I'm free."

"Does every scenario of you getting free result in my untimely death," he asked flatly.

"Pretty much," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But you shouldn't worry about that. I would never do anything to harm you intentionally."

"Why?"

"Well...because you are different from my last jailers," she replied sweetly. "You are far more open-minded than those who surround you. Rather than see me as a beast of destruction and rage, you actually listened to me. Not that I gave you much choice, mind you, but it still means a lot to me anyway."

"What," he asked weakly, causing her to giggle.

"I could feel it," she said dreamily. "I was barely awake at the time. Mostly trying to sleep and try and get back even an ounce of my power. When you met that cloaked old man, he separated your chakra. I could feel it. Your Ki flowing through every pore in your body. Your Mana revitalizing and reinforcing your chakra coils to adapt to holding and using Mana and creating your Second Origin. It washed through my soul and...woke me up, I guess you could say. When I finally found myself awake, I took the chance to go through your memories. Learn more about you. What drives you. What annoys you. What turns you on." At this, Naruto blushed as he felt her embrace him even further into her bosom. He could feel both of her fleshy mounds all over his face and, against his own mental cries, his fetish had won out and his body relaxed. "So naturally, I want to see you flourish," she said merrily. "But in order to do that, I needed to meet with you which brings us to where we are now. When you tried to draw on your Mana, it was the perfect time to draw you into your mindscape, the plane between The Dreaming and the real world."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "So...have I called on my Mana yet," he asked curiously.

She nodded. "You did," she admitted proudly. "It was a large burst for someone calling out to it for their first time, but doing so knocked you unconscious due to how relatively new this new power is to your body. Even now, your body is getting accustomed to it, so it temporarily shut down until it could completely acclimate, which shouldn't take more than 30 minutes to an hour tops."

"So aside from meeting me," he started, "why did you bring me here?"

"To get to know you better, she replied as if it was something he should have known. "Your memories tell me one thing. However, to get to know who you are as a person, I had to connect with you personally rather than base my understanding of you on your memories." She sighed heavily. "Believe it or not, whether we like it or not, our souls are bound together by something other than a silly ninja's attempt at a Rune that they call seals. If we had been, I would have simply killed you, taken over your body, and gone my merry way. However, Zalera is the Esper of Death. Even her powers are able to extinguish the lives of those who cross her path with ease. However, by using her power to seal my soul into you, she has essentially bound our fates together. It is entirely likely that if you die, I might very well die also. If I had access to even a fraction of my power, I might have been able to find a suitable body, overtake their soul, and essentially revive myself, though I would be forced to evolve into a Kyubi the hard way and I didn't fancy a Nogitsune when I was but a kit. As it stands, we can either ignore one another, pretending the other doesn't exist, or we can work together, hopefully find a way to regain my body or, at the very least, one that is similar to my original body, and coexist far better than most Jinchuriki could ever hope for."

"And how am I supposed to trust that you won't try and break free," he asked skeptically.

She sighed. This is where all of the terrible things she had done would inevitably come back to bite her. "I'm not asking you to trust me completely," she said solemnly. "I'll be the first to admit that I'm no saint. I've done some terrible things in my life that I'm not proud of anymore. All I'm asking for...is a chance. A chance to prove my sincerity. If I blow it, you'll never have to see me or talk to me ever again. Can you give me that much? Just one chance to prove that I want to help you?"

Naruto paused as he mulled over her words. On one hand, she wasn't responsible for the attack on Konoha since she had been sealed away in his mother prior to assaulting Konoha and being separated from her power. On the other hand, she was a kitsune. She could be trying to trick him into retrieving her power for her own desires and to hopefully free her. She made it all too clear how she could use him to regain her lost power then kill him so she would be released. Did he trust her? No. Not by a long shot. Hell had a better chance of freezing over. Could he give her a chance to redeem herself for her past sins? Give her a chance for the absolution she seemed to be searching for?

He sighed. "Alright," he said. "I'll give you a chance." If he didn't, he feared that he would be just like his parents, refusing to give him the chance to prove that he had what it took to be a ninja, regardless of the issue with his chakra. "But you'll have to earn my trust. If you feel like something you have to say is important, I want you to speak up about it. I want to trust you, Yasaka-san, but to blindly trust someone is just as dangerous as being too paranoid to trust anyone."

Yasaka squealed in excitement, causing Naruto to thank whatever God or Goddess was being merciful that her breasts were acting like fleshy headphones, blocking out the worst of the noise. She jumped from the love seat and spun around, either ignoring or simply oblivious to the fact that she still had Naruto wedged between her breasts.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said happily. "I won't let you down. I promise." It wasn't until she felt the weight of his body begin to fade that she smiled even brighter. "And it looks like you're about to wake up. Don't worry. We'll still be able to talk. Now that we've come to this understanding, I'll be able to establish a psychic connection that should allow me to communicate with you telepathically. If you don't want people to think you're crazy, I would suggest simply thinking what you want to say to me."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as his body began to fade from his mindscape. Everything began to return to him slowly. His hearing. His breathing. The world around him burst forth into bright colors as his eyes slowly fluttered open. The lighting of the room seemed to go from blinding to tolerable just as slowly as his eyes began to open.

"He's awake," he heard, though it sounded like a dull throb in his head.

"Of course, Alexander," Geralt replied from his seated position to Naruto's left. "After all, his body is naturally geared toward using chakra. For anyone else, they would have easily summoned it to the surface, but for one to gather an energy that their body is not familiar with and attempt to do the same, it could easily cause one to fall unconscious at best."

"And the worst case scenario, Master Geralt," Marcus asked hesitantly.

"Excruciating pain the likes of which I would never dream of," Grealt said. "His body had to force itself to accommodate Mana coursing through his body as well as develop his Second Origin. If he were not unconscious at the time that this happened, his cries would breach any Soundproofing Rune we laid down and his body would be incapable of moving for weeks, if not longer, due to the process."

Naruto coughed, allowing himself to sit upright from his laid down position. "How...was that," he asked roughly. Even to Alexander and Marcus, who were still considered novices under Master Geralt's teachings, could tell that his body was still struggling to move. But Naruto was a stubborn-looking child. Erza the Bunnygirl had simply laid his head on her lap and stroked his hair with a smile, saying that she had nothing but pure faith in her Young Master to fulfill his ambitions of becoming a Mage.

"You did far better than most who awaken their Mana for the first time," Geralt praised. "Even for the short amount of time you began to channel it, you had outperformed many of our more advanced students. However, you lack control. That, thankfully, is something that can be worked on at the Academy and for these tests, it might get us better results." Naruto nodded, his eyes turned steely and cold as he mentally and physically prepared himself. "There are a grand total of eleven foci to test how much potential you show for certain schools of Magic that are taught at the Academy. One by one, you will take them in your hand and channel your Mana through it. Based on the reactions from the objects, we'll determine the level of potential you have for that school. Most people who have been chosen by Vale or were scouted pass two of the tests with amazing results at the very least. If you don't pass any of the tests, you can still apply, though the process would most definitely be lengthy."

"I understand," he replied.

"Good," Grealt said with a gentle smile. "Your first test will be of Invocation and Evocation. Take hold of the rod and do not worry. The flames that will spill out from it are harmless and will not daMage the room."

Naruto took the rod in hand and was surprised when it burst into flames. He nearly dropped it, but his mind regained control. His hand was not burning or hurting from being in contact with the flames. So he did as he was asked and channeled his Mana into the rod. The flames shot from the tip at a startling pace. Within seconds, the flames had touched the ceiling and spread out to the sides. The room was 12 feet tall from floor to ceiling. The fact that the flames had Managed to go around 8 feet in the air and continued to fill the room was shocking. If Geralt had performed this test outdoors, it would likely have become a beacon for the ninja of the village to congregate around, likely leading to questions he did not wish to answer.

"That's enough, Naruto," Geralt said, writing down a note on a piece of paper. Naruto set down the rod. As soon as it stopped touching his skin, the flames disappeared almost...magically, he silently joked to himself. "Next, take that crest in hand."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. As he channeled his Mana into the crest, a small sphere began to grow. Larger and larger the sphere grew before it stopped. He tried to channel even more Mana into the crest, but the result was the same.

"I see," Alexander said as Geralt began to scribble down a few notes. "I was able to make a bigger one when I was tested, but not by much. It's still an impressive feat, Naruto."

The boy glowed at the amount of praise he was receiving. It was...strange...to hear such praise not come from Erza, but not unwelcomed or unappreciated. Naruto set down the crest and picked up a clear crystal. The colors shifted quickly from red to orange, then it changed to a bronze color, followed by even more metallic colors. It flew through every metallic color in the spectrum before settling on a platinum color.

"Very impressive," Marcus remarked. "You have three incredible talents and the tests have only just begun. I wonder how you'll do with the others." Naruto picked up a bubble wand that he had seen a few kids around Konoha play with. He channeled his Mana once again and bubbles began to spit out of it. They weren't being shot out at a rapid pace, but it was steady, blowing out about five average-size bubbles per second. "Er. Maybe I should have kept that to myself."

Naruto looked toward Marcus curiously. "Was that a bad result," he asked nervously.

"No," Geralt commented. "It wasn't like the second ninja, a young girl, we found with a vast Magic potential, but it wasn't nothing either. You have a talent, but it is nowhere near as great as your first three tests had proven. Truthfully, it is expected that one person cannot be incredibly talented in every aspect of Magic. Even the most powerful sorcerers and witches usually specialize in one or two schools rather than try to master every school of Magic there is."]

Naruto nodded, replacing the bubble wand with...a bone of some kind? He channeled Mana through it...but nothing happened. No sounds. No shaking. Nothing. It was just an ordinary bone.

"I see," Geralt said. "Did you know that your Second Hokage was a Mage?" Naruto's eyes widened. "He was an incredibly gifted individual. My master was the one who recruited him while I, as his apprentice, was simply there to observe. That thigh bone in your hands? It is used to figure out how much potential someone has for Necromancy. He almost broke the bone as much as it vibrated and rattled in his hand. Since then, I have never come across an individual as talented in the art as he was."

Naruto quickly placed the bone down. That he had touched an object that nearly broke in the hands of Lord Second was something he never expected to hear, but he had and...it was a bit awe inspiring for him to hear that even a Hokage had been able to become a Mage. He quickly picked up the next object, a green orb that felt slimy, but left no residue on his hand. He channeled his Mana into the sphere and it began to change shape. It was slow to reach a pyramid...before it turned into a cube...then into a cylinder...then into a discus. Then it stopped changing.

Alexander sighed in frustration. "Three tests passed with great results. Two tests with average results. And no talent for Necromancy. You are being very difficult to pin down, aren't you?"

Naruto ignored him and picked up a golden token that he had seen kids spend at the arcade in town. Channeling his Mana into it, it began to glow. When it was finished, it was a little brighter than a glowstick, but not as bright as a light bulb. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he set the token down and took a moment to breathe, easing the tension in his body and allowing his Mana to return to him. He had four more items to test, it seemed.

He reached down to the foam projectile and channeled his Mana into it. What he didn't expect was for a thick, purple smoke to engulf the room within seconds. Naruto hastily set the item down and allowed the purple smoke to dissipate. When the smoke cleared, the trio were looking at him with wide eyes. Geralt quickly wrote down a note before seemingly underlining it several times. The next item was a red staff. He channeled Mana into it, but nothing happened. Geralt made note of this too. Naruto grabbed a tan robe and channeled his Mana into it. However, the robe only seemed to brighten in color slightly from tan to an off white color. He set that down and grabbed hold of a Pokegirl plushie that looked like Erza with a serious breast reduction and blonde hair.

He channeled his Mana into the doll and was surprised when it latched onto his arm. His eyes widened when he felt his Mana leave him even thought he tried to cut it off. "Can someone get this thing off of me," he asked hurriedly as he tried to cut his Mana off and began to yank at the doll. Alexander was holding a stopwatch. The longer the doll hung on, clinging to Naruto, the wider his eyes went. Eventually, the stopwatch had hit the thirty minute mark and the doll had yet to release her latest 'victim'.

"Half an hour, Master Geralt," he said, his voice shaking. "What's the time limit supposed to be?"

"An hour," Geralt said as if he was used to seeing the sight in front of them. Fifteen minutes later, the doll had finally released Naruto and the boy had climbed into the arms of his Bunnygirl, shooting a glare at the plushie. "Not bad, Naruto. You have great potential for Invocation/Evocation, Abjuration, Conjuration/Summoning, Black Magic, and Blue Magic. You have above average talent for Illusions, Transmutation, and Enchantment/Charms. A basic talent for White Magic, though you likely won't be healing anything more than minor wounds. And no talent for Necromancy and Red Magic. All-in-all, you are shaping up to be an incredibly talented Mage. I have no doubt that you'll be allowed to enroll as a student in Vale Magical Academy."

Naruto smiled brightly. He could finally take charge of his life. "So when do we leave," he asked.

"Since school doesn't start until August 16th, you'll have to wait until you turn 11 to actually begin taking classes," Geralt said. This school year had already started and, no matter how talented an applicant showed themselves to be, it was highly unlikely for them to accept him so late into the year. "However, since you will undoubtedly be getting offered a scholarship, we could spend the next year traveling around and teaching you about the world outside of the Elemental Nations."

Naruto's eyes glowed with excitement. "Yeah," he said excitedly. "Let me grab some things and I can meet you at the West Gate."

The group agreed with the plan and parted ways. Erza and an excited Naruto were actually running to the Namikaze Estate. Erza was giggling to herself since she had never seen this side of her Young Master before. It was...refreshing to see him act his age rather than act like an adult.

They burst through the front door, went to his room, packed their belongings in a backpack, and, once they had finished packing, were ready to leave. However, Naruto had another idea. Probably not the best one he'd ever had, but...he couldn't leave without saying something to his parents. So, he began to write a note. When he finished, he had placed it on the desk of the now spartan room before heading out to the West Gate where he would begin his journey into this new world. With his Mana unlocked and a whole other world to explore, Naruto Uzumaki had decided that he would spread his wings and learn to fly on his own.

 _'No,'_ he thought to himself. _'As long as I have Erza by my side and new friends wait for me over the horizon, I'll never be alone. Never again.'_

And with those final thoughts, he walked out the open gate, taking his first step on a journey of a lifetime.

 **Chapter One End**

 **Author's Notes: This chapter is longer than I initially thought it would be, but I guess that's my way of apologizing for not updating as often as I would like. If anyone can help me, the next chapter of Master Shinobi, Tamer Extraordinaire is giving me a bit of trouble. I'm trying to write a scene where Naruto is forced to pleasure the No-Life Queen under the threat that she would kill him, his Pokegirls, and his teammates and their Pokegirls if he refuses to do so and if he manages to pleasure her to her satisfaction, she will give him information on her Master, Hidan, and Team Akatsuki, but only information she would know, such as members she had seen or their goal. It's becoming incredibly annoying because nothing feels 'genuine' as I write it. I don't want to gloss it over either since this will be a life changing moment for him, showing him that he doesn't have to do everything on his own and that he can begin to trust his teammates with more personal/intimate information about him that they might have never been told had he not experienced this trauma.**

 **If anyone can help me, I'd greatly appreciate it. Currently, I'll be trying to update my stories, transferring the parts I wrote on my phone to my new laptop, and posting the new chapters. I deeply appreciate you all for your input and your continued support while I split my time between working, relaxing, and my fictions. I do this because I enjoy it. It's why I don't want to get paid to do this. Not only that, but I doubt I'd make enough to risk leaving my job and help me pay the bills. Regardless, thank you for your support and all of your understanding. You have no idea how much this means to me.**

 **This is Rave Rose of Twilight, signing out.**


	2. A Whole New World

**Naruto Uzumaki: Heir of the Mage**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls.**

Chapter Two: A Whole New World: Getting Ready For School

Over the span of their journey, Naruto could honestly say that he had never been more proud of his decision to leave Konoha than he was now. Because he wasn't officially a student, neither Geralt nor his apprentices were allowed to teach him Magic or even how to control his Mana. That, apparently, had been a rule the Vale Magical Academy had been forced to enforce after a rather dim teacher had found a young boy and began to teach him Magic with very little supervision. The boy had begun to take a dark path after he had accidentally killed someone with a spell and discovered that he actually felt excited at the idea of murdering others, namely those who had wronged him.

Needless to say, the boy had been slain himself after he had been caught by none other than the legendary Widow Slayer.

Over their journey, he had read up on the history according to those outside of the Elemental Nations, known to very few outsiders as the Hidden Continent. While there were many similarities, there were also quite a few discrepancies. Namely where Sukebe had mysteriously vanished after he and the fabled Sage of Six Paths had waged war over the creation of Pokegirls, resulting in the deaths of millions of people compared to the belief that Sukebe had been killed for his 'crimes' against humanity.

He had also become interested in the stories about the heroes and villains that plagued them once upon a time. His favorite, so far, was The Legend of the Widow Slayer.

Naruto had visited a hospital along the way that performed a blood test to check him for any Blood Gifts and Curses he might have. As it turned out, he had been born with many Blood Gifts, but also a good deal of Curses. Some of which weren't even listed, yet mysteriously had a name. Vulpine Aura, he guessed, was because of Yasaka, as was Bound Soul Curse and Sealed Mind Gift.

In spite of Youthful Vigor being listed normally as a Gift, for him, it was more of a Curse since he was told his appearance would be that of a 10-12 year old boy for the rest of his life, which was far longer than that of most people because of his Uzumaki Longevity. And with the Horse Hung Gift, his length would be, at the largest, 5 inches long. Average for most, but definitely long for someone with his body type.

After he got the results, he placed them in his pocket, determined to find out how they worked or how they would affect him as a Tamer/Mage. After spending the first month in the Elemental Nations, Geralt had gotten word that the Headmistress of Vale Magical Academy had placed an offer on the table. While he wouldn't be accepted that year as a student, he would be allowed to live in the dorms until the next school year began. For that to happen, however, he would need to meet with the Headmistress of the Academy in person.

"So what do you think, Naruto," Geralt asked the youth. "Do you wish to meet Headmistress Jessica Albert or will you travel with us for the rest of the time between now and the beginning of the school year?"

Naruto bit his lip. This was a wonderful chance, just to be able to have somewhere to live rather than traveling around the Elemental Nations and possibly even other continents before joining the VMA next year in August. But, if he didn't make a good impression, then he could, for all of his potential, be refused the chance to join and essentially be forced to learn Magic on his own or from the very rare Magic-type Pokegirl he may or may not run into.

"I don't seem to have much choice," Naruto admitted. While he was sure he could sleep in a tent for a year, he would miss the creature comforts he had in Konoha...like warm baths and a comfortable bed. "I need this opportunity and letting it pass me by is something I would likely regret."

To Geralt, it was clear the boy was nervous about the encounter. And why shouldn't he be? This single meeting could determine if he joined the academy or not. In the elder mage's opinion, Naruto had too much potential to _not_ be allowed to join. Not only that, but the boy seemed to wish to use his power to help others rather than go the way of the Dark Mage or Rogue Mage who were usually in it for themselves.

If his meeting went well...he would be allowed to stay in the dorms and might get a scholarship or two out of it. If the meeting didn't go as well as he and the boy hoped, either one of two things could happen. 1) Naruto would have to continue traveling around until the school year started. 2) If she really didn't like him, she could simply refuse to admit him into the school regardless of his potential. Sure. There were several people who were capable of learning Magic from a Magic-type Pokegirl and Naruto, according to his blood test, was one such individual. However, the lack of many Magic-type Pokegirls is the problem. Sure. If one were lucky enough, they could run into one, but that required the luck of an army of Lady Lucks simply to get her to agree to train him in the art of Magic and Mana Manipulation.

"Very well," Geralt said with a relenting sigh. "I'll inform her of your decision. With luck, her schedule will be open to see you within the month. After all, she still has many duties to attend to as the Headmistress of the Vale Magical Academy. In the meantime, why don't we start heading toward the method of transportation that will take us to Vale Magical Academy? It's almost a week's journey alone, but to get the receiving end of it working could take days from when the Headmistress has set a date to see you. It will also provide my colleagues and I ample opportunity to observe how Pokegirls in your 'League' differ from those of the other Leagues in the wilderness."

"Well," Naruto started. "The forest surrounding Konoha is watched over by the Elf Queen belonging to the First Hokage and her monarchy of Elf evolutions." Geralt and his assistants perked up, eager to hear the story of such a long-lived Pokegirl. "It's actually customary for the new Hokage, upon being elected, to speak with the Elf Queen. If she approves of the choice, she will help protect Konoha as a sort of first line of defense, allowing the Hokage to easily mobilize the ninjas and Ninja Tamers to battle-ready status to combat the threat."

"And what if the Elf Queen does not approve of the chosen successor," Marcus asked eagerly.

Naruto winced. "It's only happened once, to my knowledge, and I wasn't alive when it happened," he said. "According to Grandpa Sarutobi, the former Third Hokage, his prized student, Orochimaru, had been offered the position. He accepted, but when he went to meet the Elf Queen, she said that under his leadership, Konoha would fall to ruin. So, he decided not to follow through and continued on until the current Fourth Hokage made a name for himself and was approved of by the Elf Queen. Orochimaru had been conducting...experiments on Konoha's low-class citizens, those who had lost everything and wandered the streets for a job or even a scrap of food or those who were looked down upon for their choice in profession, like those in the Red Light District. When it looked like he was about to be discovered, he stumbled across a Pokegirl. He experimented on her...tortured her. Nobody knows how long, but when he had finally had enough with Konoha, he unleashed a terrible creature upon Konoha while making his escape."

"What did he unleash," Alexander asked, almost too afraid to ask.

"An Anima," Naruto said coldly, causing the trio to flinch. "Anything they found in his labs before they completely burned to the ground were classified under such heavy lock, key, and seal that no single ninja could hope to unlock it to use against them or the world like Orochimaru had proven fully willing and capable of doing again." Naruto looked away as Erza rubbed his shoulders. "Grandpa said that, as Tamers, it was their duty to put the Anima out of its misery. After killing about a hundred ninjas, they finally killed her and put her to rest. The only reason I even know about it is because people who were around tell the story to try and curb anyone who would consider hurting a Pokegirl to the point that they became a Dark Evolution. What makes things even more serious...is that sometime after, the other Four Great Shinobi Villages learned about Orochimaru's creation of an Anima and in a unanimous decision, something that never happens because of the tensions between the Five Great Shinobi Villages, it was decided that anyone who is involved with or had knowledge of someone who created a Dark Evolution would be branded a traitor of the Elemental Nations and would never be willingly allowed access to a Pokegirl for the rest of their lives."

"I see," Geralt hummed to himself, though it was clear that he agreed with the drastic measure after the first recorded Anima had been unleashed in the Elemental Nations. "Still, how do they regulate or keep an eye on such punishments? It must get difficult to keep track of so many individuals."

Naruto nodded in response. "It is, but not for the reason you are thinking," he added. "You see, anyone caught in possession of a Dark Evolution would have been targeted by this law when it was first implemented, but those who have obtained their Dark Evolution Pokegirls from a trade, which is recorded on an official log or those who evolve into Dark Evolutions from a trade, have been allowed to keep the Pokegirl without being branded. The brand is more of a complex seal that only glows under a unique type of light that all gate guards or local law enforcement are required by Supreme Law to carry. If anyone approaches them with a mark, they can scan it to discover the list of towns they passed through, the village or town where they were apprehended, what Dark Evolution they created, and those who he/she associated with after they got arrested. They must have them be escorted by a single, off-duty officer or a small group of Chunin or higher level ninjas so that they cannot be allowed to interact with any Pokegirls aside from those who actively work in a business they visit."

"The downside comes with the inherent shadowy natures of a Ninja Village," he said. "Even civilians and nobles had begun to unknowingly adopt a more paranoid outlook when it comes to things they call their own. This even goes into Pokegirls. Unless proof of a Dark Evolution in their possession is given to a Tamer/Shinobi/Shinobi Tamer/ or other law enforcement official, they can't do anything. This makes it harder to target real wrongdoers over innocent individuals who simply were unfortunate enough to run into a Dark Evolution." Naruto released a frustrated sigh. "This one noble, Lady Shijimi. She and her husband are nice enough, but their son is a bastard. He had a pet Angel, but she fled his custody while the family slept. Everyone knew he abused her, but without proof, they couldn't look into it. I have no doubt that her son caused a Dark Evolution and his parents or, at the very least, his mother knows about it. But without concrete proof, nobody can investigate and nobody will investigate until either the Pokegirl dies and someone catches one of her servants or a member of her family dumping the body or until another, far more violent Dark Evolution evolves from it, bringing everyone's eyes on them."

"At least the Angel fled to freedom," Marcus remarked, getting nods from everyone else. "I feel sorry for any other Pokegirls that family owns. To be stuck with such abusive Tamers..."

Marcus unknowingly reached for the single Pokeball on his belt, stroking it gently with his thumb. Alexander did something similar, but his Pokeball was on a chain attached to his waist like a pocket watch. Naruto surmised that it was for quick, subtle access to his Pokegirl should something unfortunate happen.

After six hours of walking, Naruto telling stories he had heard around the village while the trio of older mages listened carefully, they managed to reach a rather large town with a sign that read 'Welcome To Sexbang Town'. They were approached by a friendly, blue-haired woman wearing a police uniform and a Pokegirl Naruto recognized as a Growlie. She held a small, hand-held device and scanned the backs of their hands. When she didn't see anything strange, she wished them safe travels and resumed her post at the gate with her Growlie partner.

"Huh," Alexander said as he did a double take at the blue-haired woman. "I didn't know you had OfficerJenny Pokegirls here. Considering how similar to the Edo League's culture you are, I almost expected a Samurai or a Kunoichi."

"Understandable," Geralt said. "You once lived in Edo, didn't you? It must be surreal being in the Elemental Nations, Alexander."

Alexander blushed at being caught before acknowledging Master Geralt. "Yes," he said. "It is, but the level of architecture, while similar, appears far more friendly to nature."

"Thanks to the widespread use of Chakra and discovering so many ways to use it to make life easier, we've never needed to improve our level of technology past what we have now," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "What technology we have available has suited us for hundreds of years, at the very least. Sure. We upgrade and improve our technology when we discover something deemed useful, but if we can use Chakra to do it, we don't need technology to do it for us lest we grow lazy and weak. With four incredibly powerful nations possibly looking at us as a threat, we need to be as powerful as we can should war break out between any of the nations."

"Is the sense of peace here really that fragile," Marcus asked.

"Sadly, it is," called Geralt. "There are very few instances of the Five Nations cooperating with one another outside of threats that effect everyone's well being. Such as that Anima that was released in Konoha. War is always a possibility, regardless of how far they have come together because of Pokegirls."

Marcus and Alexander nodded sadly. It didn't take long for the group to find themselves an inn and paid for two rooms. Naruto would have his own room with Erza while the trio of mages shared a room. Naturally, they did this because Erza, being a Bunnygirl who was rather attached to her 'Young Master' Naruto, had an extremely high libido and would ask Naruto to Tame her at least once every three days or so, if not more often, which was about how long it took them to reach a new town.

Naruto, however, spotted a small Pokemart off to the side, likely for Tamers passing through since the town was a good distance from Konoha. "Give me a minute," he said to his companions. "I've got to get a few things."

Naruto walked through the door alone, setting off a chime that was familiar with in Konoha. A burly man stood at the register with a brilliant smile on his face. "Hello, young man. How can I help you," he asked excitedly, making Naruto wonder if many Tamers even came through the store.

Naruto pulled out his wallet, making sure to count the money he had left. He spent a good bit of his saved up allowance on Erza's outfits and didn't have much left. However, he knew that being on a journey like this one, he might run into a Feral Pokegirl and he wanted to be ready for when that happened. He looked around at the items the store sold as well as how much they would cost.

"I'd like to buy a Basic Tamer's Pack," he said firmly. It consisted of 6 Pokeballs, a Backpack with 6 slots, 2 Potions, an Antidote, a Paralyze Heal, an Awakening, and a Burn Heal. Naruto then noticed something he thought was really cool. It was a set of stickers. "What's with those stickers?"

The man laughed jovially. "Those, my boy, are called Seals," he said proudly. "It's becoming all the rage with young Tamers and Pokegirl Coordinators. Stick one on a Pokeball and when you call out your Pokegirl, a really cool effect occurs. Mostly for show or for identifying your Pokegirls in the event that they are stolen and recovered."

"But these look like chess pieces," Naruto mentioned.

The man sighed. "Yeah," he said. "The popular ones are hearts, stars, and other shapes and those sell out like hotcakes at a lumberjack convention. Unfortunately, the Chess Seals aren't as popular. They consist of a Queen, two Bishops, two Knights, two Rooks, and eight Pawns. The reason being that the Tamer is the King and his/her Pokegirls are more like the pieces of his/her set. But kids today want flashy, cute Seals, so these mostly sit around."

Naruto thought to himself about the Chess Seals. They were really cool, contrary to what the owner or any customers believed. And it also helped to designate a hierarchy for Tamers with larger Harems. The Queen would almost be guaranteed to be his Alpha while the Beta could be any one of the other Royal Pieces. Pawns would be even more interesting since, in the actual game, they could be promoted to any of the Royal Pieces. Therefore, a Pawn would need to be well-rounded as far as their skills. Knights could travel the board fast, being able to easily cross a wall of Pawns if positioned correctly. Rooks were akin to tanks. Powerful and durable, charging into the fray and capturing any piece that was in front of it. Bishops were similar to spell casters. Fragile in hand-to-hand combat, but more than capable of filling out a support role. The Queen was the most powerful of all. She had the movement of the Knight, the durability of a Rook, and the capability of supporting other pieces on the battlefield like a Bishop.

"Put those Chess Seals in with the pack," Naruto said. "They could be useful."

The owner eagerly added the 'unwanted' seals into the backpack and placed it on the counter. "That's gonna be 3500 Ryou. Kid."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "But the Seals cost 1200 Ryou and the pack alone cost 3500," he said as he had readied himself to pay 4700 Ryou for the entire purchase.

"Those Seals weren't going to sell and I'd rather give them to you since you seem so interested in them," the owner said happily. "Besides, I can see how much you like them. Consider it a gift for the start of your journey. I'll even throw in a copy of Taming for Dummies since you're so young and planning on starting your journey as a Tamer."

Naruto paid the man the 3500 Ryou, took his purchase, and went back to the hotel where Geralt, his companions, and he would be staying. He proceeded to read Taming for Dummies until he fell asleep.

The next day, they set out for a town by the name of Dreyfus Town. It was out of the way of many other towns, but Geralt said that he had gotten word from the Headmistress that their transportation back to VMA would be located there.

However, within the first couple of hours into their journey, they had been forced to make camp due to a storm that was passing over them. It was just to the north of them, the direction they were taking to get to Dreyfus Town. Winds howled through the trees and the grass and leaves swayed under the assault of the powerful gusts. While the mages slept, Naruto and Erza found themselves surprisingly awake. Naruto, oddly enough, loved storms. Mostly wind storms, but on occasion would enjoy the crashing rain and booming thunder that came with storms. It was relaxing to him...the chaos outside would throw the order of civilization into hysteria as they struggled to escape the coming torrent dry and safe.

Naruto jabbed a thick branch into the fire as it grew with the help of the powerful winds, but never to a dangerous size that he felt uncomfortable. He sat on Erza's lap, his head gently resting on her breasts as she sighed in contentment. However, with the fire burning hotter and higher, the fuel was burning quicker. Eventually, the fire had begun to die. Naruto stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt off of his burnt orange shirt and blue jeans, setting his poking stick aside for a moment.

"Come on, Erza-chan," he said somewhat solemnly. "Let's get some firewood."

Erza nodded before walking alongside Naruto. The two proceeded to pick up a few branches, the larger ones being carried by Erza. Once they gathered enough firewood, they proceeded to turn around and head back to camp when they were startled by a woman with jet black hair draping down her back, golden eyes with vertically slit pupils and sharp claws on her hands. She stood easily at around 5 and a half feet tall. She had pale skin, though not quite sickly pale. It was actually a rather attractive pale shade. She was completely nude with a wild look in her eyes. Naruto's eyes roamed the 'Girl up and down, taking in her form. Her breasts were small, barely being able to qualify as B-Cup, but her body had a lithe quality to it with an amazing-looking butt.

"Master," Erza said quietly.

Naruto nodded. "I know," he replied. "She's gone Feral." He glanced over to her. "I think it's time we got some combat experience, Erza. I want you to battle her."

"Bu...but..."

She looked down to see him smiling softly at her and her heart skipped a beat. "Don't worry about hurting her or getting hurt yourself. I bought some supplies earlier using what I had left after shopping for your outfits. Just do your best. Okay?"

She was still hesitant, but nodded in acknowledgment. She stepped forward and a fierce look entered her eyes. It was her duty to protect Naruto and this was a good place to show him how deep her dedication to him went.

Her eyes lit up. If she beat this Feral Pokegirl, Naruto might reward her with another Taming! Now she had to win!

The Pokegirl in front of them must have noticed the battle-ready Bunnygirl and snarled before lunging toward her with a claw ready to slash at them. Erza, unprepared for the attack, began to back up before accidentally tripping on a tree root, causing her to fall on her back and allowing the claw to swipe harmlessly overhead.

"Use Kick," Naruto ordered, already having an idea on Erza's basic attacks from reading the Taming for Dummies book.

Erza's gaze hardened again as her legs cocked back, the muscles within becoming like a spring and storing energy before she planted a powerful kick to the strange Pokegirl's midsection, sending her flying into a tree. When she made impact, the tree shook from the remarkable strength within the Bunnygirl's legs.

She got back up as if she hadn't taken the blow, though she was shaken up a bit. Erza got back up as well, dusting herself off from her small fall. The Feral Pokegirl seemed to dash into the trees, slashing away at them with her claws. Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was doing. Erza and this Pokegirl seemed to have similar speeds, though Erza appeared to be slightly faster due to her powerful legs, allowing her to move greater distances with as much effort as a human would exert going half that distance. However, he and Erza both heard the groaning of wood and knew what was happening. Behind them, a tree had begun falling toward them! It would crush them with ease and Erza's legs weren't powerful enough to divert the tree's path.

She wrapped him up in her arms and darted to the side several yards away before letting him back down. The tree crashed down to the earth with a thunderous smash, creating a deep indentation in the ground beneath it. The Feral Pokegirl could be seen standing on top of it, looking at them condescendingly before snorting at her failed attempt.

"Let's go on the offense, Erza," Naruto replied firmly. She nodded. "Use Leap." Erza readied her legs and shot into the night's sky like a rocket. Her silhouette seemed to etch itself onto the moon. As she fell back to earth and toward her opponent, Naruto thought of something. "Now use Tackle!"

Erza's foot lit up with a glowing aura as she rocketed toward the Feral Pokegirl. However, before she impacted her target, the Pokegirl jumped backwards, allowing her foot to crash into the tree, pulverizing it due to the speed and power behind the attack, creating a plume of smoke and wood pulp. "Now Double Kick!" From the dust a foot shot out and caught her opponent on the chest, but before she could be shot off, her other foot joined it, increasing the power and sending her crashing through the forest.

The strange Pokegirl rolled across the dirt after her body pierced through three trees. She got back up, anger the most evident emotion on her face at the moment. The dust cleared from Erza's impact and it was clear that missing her target had done some damage to her. She was a bit bruised, but nothing major like cuts could be seen. She was breathing heavily, the steely look in her eyes glowing with determination.

However, nobody expected what was about to happen next.

Erza's body began to glow with a brilliant light. Her breasts seemed to lose a Cup size or two, though her outfit did reshape itself to fit her size. No height was gained, but she did lose all of her animal features. When the light vanished, Naruto wondered what had just happened.

 _ **'She evolved, Naruto-kun,'**_ came the familiar voice of Yasaka.

 _'But into what,'_ he asked mentally.

 _ **'An Ingenue,'**_ she replied. **_'They are more human in appearance than most Pokegirls. Unless someone used their Pokedex to identify her, most would simply think she was a regular human. Typically, for a Bunnygirl to evolve into one, it requires a lot of stress on their part. Being a non-combat oriented Pokegirl entering into a fight with a Feral Daimon...it's not surprising that she evolved. Battles are more than stressful enough to make one evolve. However, she gains just as much as she loses by evolving. She has a wider variety of attacks available to her as well as increased strength, durability, and loses her clumsiness, but she loses a lot of her speed, her enhanced hearing, and her dumb luck.'_**

"So that's a Daimon," Naruto whispered to himself. _'Any info on an Ingenue's attack set, Yasaka?'_

 ** _'I never bothered fighting such weak Pokegirls, even as a kit,'_** Yasaka scoffed telepathically. **_'She is capable of fighting as a human, so you should have some idea as to what she's capable of already.'_**

Naruto furrowed his brow in frustration before an idea hit him. "Erza! Use Glare," he shouted. Erza nodded and leveled a terrifying glare at her opponent. To the Daimon, Erza looked as if she had grown a great deal and was leveling a petrifying glare at her, causing her to tremble in fear. Naruto would admit that when his mother gave him that glare of hers when he was younger and trying to get attention from his parents, she was absolutely terrifying. It's what made him think to tell Erza to glare at the Daimon. "Now Growl followed by Punch!"

Erza let out a soul shaking growl as she charged toward her petrified opponent and delivered a heavy right hook to her face. However, instead of stopping there, she continued to rain down punches and kicks onto her opponent, mercilessly pummeling her without giving her a chance to defend or retaliate.

"That's enough, Erza," he said, causing her to snap out of her trance-like state and look at him curiously. Naruto pulled out a Pokeball from his backpack and she knew what was about to happen, moving back by his side with a satisfied smile on her lips. He tossed the Pokeball at the downed and weakened Daimon. It connected and a crimson beam shot toward her before engulfing her and going back to the ball.

Bing...

Bing...

BING!

The ball stopped shaking on the ground and Naruto could barely keep his excitement in check. He...he actually did it. He captured his first Feral Pokegirl! He ran over to the Pokeball and plucked it from the ground, mentally celebrating this monumental accomplishment.

Naruto paused his celebration when he heard clapping come from toward the camp. He and Erza both looked over and saw Geralt, Marcus, and Alexander clapping at his first captured Pokegirl. He blushed to himself, somewhat relishing in their attention before reminding himself that he needed to bring his new addition to a Pokecenter, get her healed up, Tame her, and name her. Then, after Taming the Daimon he caught, he needed to Tame Erza as a reward for evolving and doing so well in her first battle.

"Good job, my boy," Geralt said proudly. "You and Erza did really well for your first Pokegirl battle. I'm glad you managed to handle it on your own."

Naruto looked at them flatly. "How long have you three been watching," he asked.

"Ever since that tree fell," Marcus admitted shyly. "We woke up when we heard it crash and decided to check up on you. If you had been in any trouble, we would have taken control of the situation, but Master Geralt said it would be a good experience for you and to see how well you would do. Admittedly, when I had my first Pokegirl battle, I froze up and we lost to a Growlie and her Tamer."

"If you had been carrying a Pokedex, you would have likely been able to completely control the battle," Alexander said, pulling out his own Pokedex. "Thankfully, you'll be given one when your application to VMA is solidified, but still...it was inspiring watching you battle that Daimon."

"Agreed," Geralt said. "You have good battle instincts already. Probably from living in Konoha most of your life and being surrounded by Ninjas and Tamers alike. But that was a Feral Pokegirl. In a real battle where you are fighting an opponent and her Tamer capable of pulling together a strategy, you might not have been so lucky. Still, I think a Daimon is a good starting addition to your Harem. While they may be aggressive, they are capable of thinking up impressive tactics. If you can teach her how to simplify her tactics, making them more efficient in the long run, they can be a very valuable asset to any Tamer."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He was still new to being a Tamer and if the Daimon he fought had been Tame, it was likely he wouldn't have been able to win. But this was a good learning experience for him and Erza both.

Speaking of...Erza was standing off to the side, her hands casually groping at her breasts with a furrowed brow. They weren't as sensitive as they had been when she was a Bunnygirl, which mildly irritated her. She genuinely enjoyed it when Naruto could, if he had been so inclined, get her off by playing with her breasts alone. The second thing she was mildly upset with was the reduction in her Cup size. Sure. She knew that when some Pokegirls evolved, they usually increased or decreased in Cup size by at most one size. She went from a G Cup to an E Cup. She dropped by two whole sizes! TWO! And to a woman who was proud of the mounds of flesh and how attractive they were to her Young Master, it was a blow to her ego and pride.

She knew Naruto wouldn't mind since her breasts were still larger than the average human and his Breast Fetish extended to both ends of the spectrum, she would miss the extra girth and bounce that both she and Naruto enjoyed during sex.

"Young Master," she whined, catching his attention. She walked over to him, her head bowed low.

"What's wrong, Erza-chan," he asked worriedly.

Erza sighed. "What do you think of my boobs since I've evolved," she asked anxiously.

Naruto cocked his head to the side before gently poking the object of inquiry with his finger. He did this a couple of times, but she didn't react. "They aren't as sensitive as they used to be," he said observantly. "Smaller. Firmer, but they still have a bit of bounce to them." He shrugged his shoulders. "I still love them. Then again, I love boobs of any size, so it doesn't bother me if they get smaller or bigger. It just means I can't get you off by playing with them as often as I used to."

"But I liked them when they were bigger," she whined. "You could sleep on them all day long and I liked how sensitive they were." Naruto hopped up and bopped Erza on the crown of her head. "Ow. Why'd you do that, Young Master?"

"Because I love you for you," he said, blushing as he turned away from her. "You're big boobs were just a bonus. Now stop being silly and let's get to the next town. I need to Tame the newest addition to our growing family. And after evolving and winning your first fight, I'll Tame you like there's no tomorrow after I tame Daimon-chan."

Erza smiled, her brown eyes shining in joy at his confession, then her cheeks glowed crimson at the promised Taming reward. Mentally, she was doing a victory dance, but retained her happy demeanor on the outside. "So, what do you plan on naming her," she asked curiously.

Naruto paused his train of thought before shrugging to himself. "Dunno. Maybe I'll come up with something while I'm Taming her," he replied casually.

"Then I suggest we head back to Sexbang Town," Geralt said. "My Dracare told me that the storm ahead of us isn't going to let up for at least the next few days."

Naruto frowned. He had been hoping to make it to the next town, which according to the map was called Spunky Town, within the next couple of days so that he could meet up with the Headmistress of VMA as soon as possible. With how bad this storm was beginning to sound, it would put off their journey by a week at best. While better than the alternative of having to take the long way around the storm and being put off by possibly months if not longer.

Two hours later, the group of four had returned to Sexbang Town. While Geralt, Alexander, and Marcus had gone to rent a few rooms at the local inn, Naruto had gone to visit the Pokecenter. At the front desk, he spotted a pink-haired woman standing at around 5 and a half feet tall with green eyes and a rather average bust.

"Welcome to the Pokecenter," she said with a brilliant smile on her lips. "How can I be of service?"

Naruto pulled out Erza's Pokeball and the Pokeball of his latest Pokegirl and set them on the table. "My Pokegirl, Erza, and I ran into a Feral Daimon," he said monotonously. "We managed to capture her, but I wanted to make sure neither of them were badly hurt before I Tamed my new Daimon."

"I understand," she said before taking the Pokeballs. "I'll run a simple diagnostic on them both. I'll take care of them both. Would you like to use one of the Taming Rooms upstairs when your Pokegirls are fully healed?"

"Yes, Joy-san," he said. "I'd like that, if it isn't too much of a hassle."

"Nonsense," Joy said enthusiastically. "And since this is your first time capturing a Pokegirl, I'll wave off the charge to rent the Taming Room for such a special occasion."

Naruto blushed before turning away slightly in embarrassment. "Then, if there isn't a problem, can I go to the Taming Room now?"

"Of course," Joy said as she typed a few things into her computer. She pulled out a key and handed it to the young boy. "You'll be in Room 217. Don't worry about cleaning the room before or after Taming your Pokegirls. That will be taken care of by our resident Maid Yvette after you leave. The Taming Room is yours until tomorrow morning. If you don't check out by 1000 hours, you will be charged for the rent of the room for that day. When your Pokegirls have recovered, you will be contacted via the computer inside of the Taming Room and asked which Pokegirl you would like to Tame first. After you have Tamed them, you can call the front desk to send the other Pokegirl to your room. Do you understand the rules and regulations that come with renting a Taming Room?"

"I do. Thank you, Joy-san," Naruto said, taking the key and heading upstairs to his room before laying down on the large, King-sized bed, trying to relax as best as he could before the Taming that was about to unfold. After a few hours of rest, Naruto had been quickly awakened by the computer in the room ringing. He stood back up, walked over to the computer, and answered. "Yes?"

" _Your Pokegirls are both in top form, sir,"_ NurseJoy informed him over the message. _"Which one of them would you like to see first?"_

"Send Daimon-chan up," he said. "She needs to be Tamed the most between her and Erza-chan."

" _Understood,"_ she replied joyfully.

 **Warning: Lemon Ahead...**

A small object popped out of the side of the computer with a red and white rounded part. Some kind of light flashed and a Pokeball appeared in the receptacle. He took the Pokeball in hand and steeled his nerves. He had learned from Erza how to have sex. She taught him, using her body, how to pleasure her in ways that would make most men beg to learn from him. However, that was the downside to her training. They had been together for so long. He knew that he would eventually capture other Pokegirls and Tame them, but he didn't expect that time to come so quickly.

He opened the Pokeball and a crimson laser shot out at his feet. The Daimon that Erza had fought was just as he had remembered her, though she looked a bit dazed. According to the Taming for Dummies book, the Pokeball was designed to stave off Ferality in captured Pokegirls. Her beautiful, unique eyes were foggy as if she was still in a dream-like state. He took her by the hand, which made her look down at his diminutive form. He gave her a small smile that caused her cheeks to glow crimson and he could see her wonderland begin to dampen.

He led her to his bed and allowed her to sit down while he took the moment to strip himself of his clothes, setting them in a small hamper so that he could wash them. Her eyes were becoming less foggy, but the hunger that had been there when they first met was now coming through. Her golden eyes trailed his body up and down before finally landing on the prize. Daimon licked her lips in hunger, her lips quivered as a sudden heat swept through her body.

Instincts drove her to lay down on the King-size bed and spread her legs open, her wonderland ready for him to enter. However, before he did that, he placed a hand against her cheek and gave her a very passionate kiss. Her breasts, while not big, were still there and pressed firmly against his own chest. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but this was merely a warm up for Naruto. He wanted to show her his passion for her. His love for her. By doing this, he allowed her to begin to understand who he was.

However, he was caught off guard when she used her incredible strength to swap positions. Her clawed hands were placed gently, yet firmly on his shoulders, preventing him from moving. She moved her head from his lips...to his chest...to his well-toned stomach...then to her prize. The one that, aside from his charming smile, sent warm chills down her spine. She stuck her tongue out and licked him from the base all the way to the tip, getting a taste of something she would no doubt be introduced to many...many times in the future. She quickly swallowed his member, bringing it into her throat and lubricating it with her saliva before continuing to bob on it. Naruto's face contorted as waves of pleasure plowed through his body by the blowjob she was giving him. However, before he could release his seed, she released her throat's hold on his member, yet continued to pump with one of her hands while her other was diving in and out of her womanhood.

Naruto released himself and his semen shot out across her face. Some landed in her open mouth, but most of it covered her face. She moaned as she took one of her soaked fingers, collected every drop of his ejaculate that missed her mouth, and fed it to herself, relishing in the taste and the sudden jolt of excitement she got from having his jizz all over her face.

She moved her body to where her womanhood stood hovering over his tool. Slowly, almost agonizingly, she began to allow him to fill her. With every inch that passed through her folds, she let out a loud, sensual moan until she and he finally became one. She allowed him to relax for a moment, allowing herself to feel just how well he filled her.

That moment was all it took for Naruto to suddenly turn the tables on her, pinning her to the bed before he began to pump into her. His thrusts started slow, but gradually got faster. Her breasts were bouncing freely as he pounded into her with relentless fervor. While not a stamina monster like his sisters, thanks in some small part to Yasaka's power residing within them, he had been Taming Erza enough to learn how to take his time and how to recover from releasing his seed after the first couple of orgasms. Her golden eyes were now free of the haze that had affected her and her mind was finally beginning to come back to her.

However, he was beginning to run out of steam and she simply didn't seem like she was getting close to being done. He needed to hold out until she, at the very least, was close to her first orgasm. Suddenly, visions of his mother replaced his Daimon lover. His gaze hardened. That image was soon replaced by images of his two sisters. Each one with Daimon's loving look that had been growing on her since the daze began to lift.

His anger rose and he continued to thrust into her, unaware that these images were staving off his own orgasm. The rougher his movements, the more she moaned, groaned, and cried with that seductive voice that sounded like music to his ears. However, those images faded and Daimon was back. It was then that he began to feel her folds fold around him, growing tighter upon his member. It was time. With two or three of his most powerful thrusts, the two had achieved a synchronized orgasm. His seeds filled her up and her juices soaked him like a flood that had just been unleashed.

His vision began to blur and he fell to the side...completely asleep. Daimon, who was recovering from being Tamed, was positively glowing. She looked at the sleeping boy beside her and melded her body with his, cuddling him while he was still deep inside of her.

"Dai...mon," she said tiredly before falling asleep beside him.

 **Warning: End of Lemon...**

Erza, after being released by the NurseJoy, decided to go up to the Taming Room her Young Master had rented. When she walked through the door and saw Naruto and the Daimon bound to one another and holding each other close, she began to remember how she fell in love with him. There was no doubt that Daimon would be a great addition to Naruto's Harem. She looked over to the dirty clothes bin and saw Naruto's discarded clothing. She gathered them all and put them onto wash. Now that she was an Ingenue, she was nowhere near as clumsy as she used to be. Something she was thankful for since that meant she would rarely made a mistake when she performed even the most menial tasks for her Young Master. This included the laundry as she found herself not accidentally knocking the entire box of soap into the washing machine. Once the clothes were washed, she placed them in the dryer to finish.

While his clothes were drying, she took the opportunity to prepare a small lunch for the three of them. They had left the town rather early and returned after encountering Daimon by noon. While she was a bit upset that the small pantry didn't have the ingredients to make Miso Ramen, Naruto's favorite meal, there was enough to make a hearty roasted tomato and vegetable bisque and grilled cheese sandwiches. By the time the lunch was done, the dryer was going off, letting her know that Naruto's clothes were 100% clean. She put everything on low before going to fold up Naruto's clothes.

That turned out to be unnecessary as a completely naked Naruto and Daimon came walking into the kitchen, their noses high in the air and their feet seeming to float off the floor with the aroma that filled the house. Naruto grinned as he opened his eyes and saw Erza was wearing nothing but an apron as she started folding his clothes.

He began to run toward her, his feet barely making a sound as he picked up speed. He jumped up, his arms wide open and a grin on his face. "Erza-chan," he shouted enthusiastically as he latched onto her back, his renewed hardened member pressing against her back and his hands grabbing wildly at her breasts.

Erza released a giggle and her cheeks flushed pink. She was still really horny after winning that battle against Daimon and the promise of a wild Taming after he Tamed Daimon. "Young Master," she said teasingly. "My breasts aren't as sensitive as they were before I evolved. Teasing me like this will make our lunch go cold and turn into a threesome. While I'm sure you wouldn't mind that, I don't think you have the stamina to satisfy multiple Pokegirls at the same time since you are still so young."

Naruto pouted. "Boobs."

She giggled again. "You have another pair of boobs with Daimon-chan," she reminded him.

"Albedo-chan," he said proudly, causing Erza and the newly named Daimon, Albedo, to cock their heads to the side in confusion. "Her skin is pure white. Albedo means whiteness. Thus, her name is Albedo-chan."

Erza walked over to Albedo with a warm, welcoming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Albedo-chan," she said kindly. "Let us help our Young Master achieve his goals and grant him many children. Okay?"

Albedo's eyes narrowed over in a slight glare. Even though she had been Feral when they fought, she still acknowledged that Erza was a strong Pokegirl. Not as strong as her, but strong enough to defeat her while she was not in her right mind. "Dai...Daimon," she said harshly before her eyes widened comically.

She was still in Taming Shock. He had Tamed her mere moments ago. She must have been Feral for much longer than she would like to believe. It annoyed her. Actually, it annoyed most Pokegirls to be in such a state that all they could say was their breed name.

Naruto was surprised when Albedo grabbed Naruto, practically tearing him from her back, and pressed him into her boobs all while glaring at Erza, who simply smiled and giggled at the sight. Albedo stormed off with Naruto back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

The sounds and smell she associated with sex practically flooded the room, making Erza even wetter, but she could wait for Naruto and Albedo to finish their second round of Taming. Now that she was an Ingenue, her libido had decreased significantly from how horny she was as a Bunnygirl who was in love with her Young Master.

Erza took the moment to place the bisque in three bowls, setting them out on the table, while plating up the grilled cheese sandwiches. After thirty minutes, Naruto came back out with a dazed look on his face while Albedo was grinning with a satisfied smile on her face. She was leaking his semen from both her anus and vagina. Erza sighed before smiling at the two.

"Both of you...go take a shower and get dressed, Young Master," she said firmly. "After we finish lunch, we'll go shopping for an outfit for Albedo-chan here. I still have enough money saved up from working for Hokage-sama that I can afford a couple of outfits for her."

Naruto nodded tiredly before he and Albedo walked to the shower to wash up. Erza sighed. Looks like she would have to wait for her chance to be Tamed by Naruto this evening. After fifteen minutes, Naruto came out wearing his outfit consisting of his burnt orange shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. He looked over to Erza with a slightly sad look in his eyes. "Sorry," he said simply. He promised to Tame her after he Tamed Daimon and he broke it because Daimon was still horny after their thirty minute long Taming and the hour long nap that followed it. He was...significantly confused when he first realized he spent half an hour Taming Albedo the first time. The fifteen minute refresher after had been more what he was used to when he Tamed Erza as a Bunnygirl, though most of that was because he could get her off without having to actually fuck her. He still would. Sex felt amazing. Sex with Erza...even more so.

She smiled as he and Albedo sat down to eat. "Don't worry, Young Master," she replied happily. "Tonight will be between the two of us. You'll have to relearn everything you know about my body though, so don't be surprised at how long we may take. She turned to Albedo and suddenly, the Daimon felt everything get heavy and the tension in the air was thick. "And you will not interrupt, Albedo-chan. Okay?"

Albedo nodded quickly as a chill rushed down her spine. Erza could be scary when she wanted to be. Lunch was a quick affair and Erza, wearing her casual outfit, which, while it had not been given a name by the seamstress, she had taken to calling Flight Armor due to the increased speed it gave her and after the 'fight-or-flight' response most animals had when facing a predator where the prey would need to outrun a predator. However, the entire way to the local tailor, Albedo had been walking around completely naked and holding Naruto close to her chest. Whether this was to preserve some of her modesty, which Erza severely doubted, or because she wanted to be closer to Naruto, she would never know. However, when a few people thought they could try and shack up with the Daimon, she damn near came close to castrating them.

"I belong to Naruto-sama," she said as she lashed out with her claws, her Aura of Fear surrounding her as a dangerous look entered her eyes. "Only he is worthy of even touching me. You filthy pigs could never hope to touch me much less satisfy me like him."

The twin trails of urine were a clear indicator as to how effectively she terrified the two teens as well as turning away anyone who thought they had the balls to gawk at the two beautiful women accompanying their preteen master. Also, it seemed as though her desire to defend herself had managed to knock her out of her Taming Shock.

When they got to the tailor, another Heart Kreuz shop, they were greeted by a slightly older man. When they left, Albedo was wearing a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest made of the same elastic material as Erza's clothes, though without any other special properties since they were limited in their income. They still managed to buy three copies of the same outfit, including the one she now wore. To Naruto, the dress looked beautiful. To Erza, however, it looked like a wedding dress and she was somewhere between annoyance and admiration.

She admired her dedication to Naruto...even if it was only because he brought her mind back into focus. She was annoyed, however, because if she thought she would be Naruto's true wife, she was sadly mistaken. That was a position Erza herself was striving towards. In a world where sterility was common in most human women, it wasn't uncommon for male Tamers to take on multiple lovers in both humans and Pokegirls. It was bound to happen to Naruto and she wanted to be ready for the moment when that happened and hoped she had some input on who should be allowed into his Harem of humans and Pokegirls and who should not.

Whether or not they realized it, Erza and Albedo had become rivals. Each one wanting to help Naruto in their own way. Erza wanted to make sure Naruto was never without love and that he was well taken care of. Albedo knew, just from what she remembered about his commanding Erza and how he turned the tables on her during Taming that he had the potential to become a powerful force. Not likely the kind of force that could simultaneously fight multiple Legendary Pokegirls, but definitely on par with the legend known as the Widow Slayer if not surpassing him. She sought to mold him into becoming a ruler. A warrior whose Harem could dominate any foe that stood in his way and who could fight alongside them. She would be his true love. All others would be mere concubines...there for him and him alone to use as he saw fit. And with her plans in motion, he would become the greatest ruler to ever exist. She would see to it personally.

So now, unaware of the schemes and plots of those who would come into his life, Naruto was bound on a path that would change the world in ways that nobody would see coming. Would he become a conqueror? A ruler whose name struck fear into the hearts of mortals. Or would he become a hero? A man whose legendary feats and love for his Pokegirls and companions would shape the world into a utopia that others could only dream of. Or perhaps...there is another path. One that has not been considered just yet.

Only time will tell just what kind of man Naruto Uzumaki is destined to become.


	3. A Difficult Meeting

**Naruto Uzumaki: Heir of the Mage**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any source material that my Pokegirls/characters are based off of.**

 **Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering: Yes. Naruto is a Shota. There is a reason for that and it is not simply because Naruto was shorter than hell as a kid. No. Truthfully, I was somewhat inspired by Yagura. Despite being an adult, his appearance was much like that of a child/youth. This was likely done for one of two reasons. The first reason: people underestimate him because he looks like a kid. That is my main reason. The second is likely because they wanted to make a huge joke out of it, such as hot girls like the Fifth Mizukage hitting on him for being a cute kid then having him deliver an outburst along the lines of something similar to 'I'm an adult, damn it! I have the hair on my armpits/chest/balls to prove it!' More of an inside joke to tease a character than anything else.**

 **With Naruto being forever 4 foot 5, people will underestimate him, giving him a huge advantage. Now, as for the maximum size of his 'tool'. I didn't mention it, but he has the Horse Hung Blood Gift. If he were to get as tall as Naruto from the manga/anime, with this Blood Gift, he could easily be well endowed and able to Tame every Pokegirl, save for a few I will not mention, into a literal and proverbial coma or turning them into slaves to his family jewels. As someone who will have the appearance of a child, I would imagine that the harsh reality of a kid being 4 foot 5 inches tall having a 11-12 inch long member is stupid and unrealistic. So, for the sake of being even mildly realistic, I gave him the average for a teenage male. Enough to make him seem well endowed without being completely and utterly unrealistic.**

 **Now, all of Naruto's Pokegirls, current and future, will have a certain fetish that Naruto can fulfill. Erza is a shotacon. I'll reveal Albedo's later. Naruto has a Breast Fetish. It doesn't matter if they are big or small. He loves them all. That also serves to give him a weakness. He will not freeze up if his own Pokegirls are topless, since he has seen it so often. However, in a sex battle/actual combat, if the opposing Tamer is a woman and she flashes him, accidentally or otherwise, it could throw him off his game. He will try to train himself to resist his impulses, but there will be moments where he cannot resist and ends up doing something embarrassing or stupid. Sometimes both.**

 **I am trying to make Mage Naruto into a powerful, yet still human character with flaws and assets. Naruto, even though he is this mystery mage's heir, will not be proficient in every magic school. He will not be a God-like character. There will be foes that will beat him. Team Akatsuki will be going after Yasaka's power, but not her soul. Naruto, unless he gets in their way (which we all know he will), will have nothing to fear from them for the most part. I love you guys and ladies who enjoy reading my fictions. I know I'm not the best author, but I enjoy doing this because you enjoy it. If I was writing this to a dead audience, I would have given up a long time ago, but you still support me and I thank each and every one of you. Even with life making things tough for me to update or upload most of the time, you still helped me want to write more and I honestly can't thank you enough.**

 **I've been considering opening up my own account up for donations. If you will help support me, I promise to do all that I can to upload more frequently and revive some of my hiatus stories. But I want you to let me know if I should. This has always been about you...for you. If you don't want me to open up my account, just let me know in reviews...in private messages...however you can. But if you want me to, I'll do it and post a link in the future to my profile and my stories. I'll put up a poll and ask you what you think I should do. But either way, I cannot...will not stop writing my fictions because I love it so much. Thank you for your support.**

 **Now, back to the story.**

Chapter Three: A Difficult Meeting: Introducing Headmistress Jessica Albert!

"What can I possibly learn from doing this, Naruto-sama," asked Albedo as she faced off against Erza, who stood across from her.

For the last three days, the storm rampaged across their path to Dreyfus Town. It had been so bad that the mayor of Sexbang Town had decided that the path to Dreyfus Town would be shut down until the weather cleared. After Naruto told the NurseJoy of his misfortune of being forced to return to Sexbang Town after they barely avoided the storm that blocked the way to Dreyfus Town, she was kind enough to allow Naruto and his Pokegirls to stay in the room they had been in until the storm passed. So, for the last three days, Naruto had been spending his time wisely between reading Taming For Dummies, actually Taming his Pokegirls twice a day, and learning more about his Pokegirls and their abilities by researching Daimons and Ingenues on the Pokeweb. With a solid understanding of their capabilities under his belt, he wanted to work on his ability to issue commands, his ability to plan out his battles, and his teamwork with Erza and Albedo both individually and as combat partners.

"Because if I am to become a good Tamer, I need to learn how to strategize in battle and issue clear commands to my Pokegirls, Albedo-chan," he said neutrally. "If I can't issue commands clearly, it will cause confusion and our opponents will have an advantage over us. And without a proper strategy, against any foe, we would likely fail. Admittedly, a strategy is only as good as the information that we have available to us."

"But my strategies are flawless," Albedo said proudly. "With them, we will bring you one step closer to victory against your enemies, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled at the confidence Albedo exuded. But there was a difference between confidence and arrogance. And right now, Albedo was growing arrogant. It was time for a lesson to be learned.

"Okay," he replied.

"Okay, Naruto-sama," she asked curiously.

He smiled at her, causing her cheeks to become dusted with a light pink blush. "If you are so confident in your ability to strategize, why don't we put your ability to the test," he said. "During this first battle, I won't give you any instruction. I'll just stand here and watch you battle Erza-chan. If you can beat her, then I will default to your judgment when I make strategies. If you don't beat her, then we'll do things the other way. I'll command Erza-chan and use my own strategy. If she manages to beat you with me commanding her, you will accept my orders without question and without hesitation. However, why don't we put a bit more on the line. If you can beat Erza without me saying a single word using your ability to strategize, for the next five days, whenever you want, unless I'm Taming Erza-chan, I will Tame you whenever, wherever, and however you please." Her golden eyes lit up like a star as a perverted smile danced upon her lips. "However, if you lose to Erza-chan in both battles, I will punish you for the next five days. This punishment will be determined by me and me alone. I will punish you three times a day for the next five days and you will submit to the punishments whenever I call with complete and utter obedience. Do we have a deal?"

Albedo's eyes were now torn between fear of what punishment Naruto-sama could imagine and what she could do with five days of unregulated Taming. She was confident in her plans and tactics,...but would she risk getting punished three times a day for five days should she lose to prove to her beloved master that she had flawless tactics and strategies? It was a difficult choice.

"I'll do it," she said confidently. All she had to do was win without him issuing a single command and he would Tame her whenever she wanted, wherever she asked for it. And she already had many ideas of how she wanted to take him. She doubted she could convince him to Tame her in public, as hot and sexy as that would be. And she was not about to allow some unworthy pigs to lay eyes on her when she was naked in all of her beauty and glory. That was an honor strictly reserved for Naruto-sama. And, in the event that she lost the first match, she just had to make sure she didn't lose the second match and she wouldn't get punished.

"Alright then," he said simply. "On my mark, you will spar. The rules for this are simple. No lethal attacks. You have the full use of any and all techniques at your disposal so long as you do not go for the kill. Victory is called when one of you can no longer fight or if you submit to your opponent. If you fail to submit and the battle is getting too serious or out of control, I will stop the match and nobody wins. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Albedo called before steeling herself, confident in the plan she made.

"Of course, Young Master," Erza replied happily.

She knew why Naruto was really doing this. She was not a combat ready Pokegirl and she needed the experience that came from sparring against a serious opponent. She had a good understanding of what attacks she knew, which was a mix of both Sex Attacks and Battle Attacks. She wouldn't be taking orders from Naruto, so she had to develop her battle instincts during this first match. This was meant to be a learning experience for both her and Albedo. He wasn't expecting her to win or lose. He expected her to learn the basics of understanding her natural battle instincts, from which she could grow and learn to be even stronger so that when they entered into a battle, when he commanded her, she would be able to use her battle instincts and she would improve her skill and power, becoming stronger and more useful to him in the long run.

"Then let the match...BEGIN!"

"Bring it on, bitch," Erza called with a glare. "I beat your ass once and I'll do it again!" She stood there waiting for an attack. "Actually, I'll be generous since this probably won't happen again. I'll give you a free shot. Hit me with your best shot, you Infernal whore!"

Albedo's golden eye twitched in barely concealed anger. _'Don't fall for it, Albedo-hime,'_ she mentally told herself. _'Stick to the plan and we'll show that bitch who the boss REALLY is.'_ She shot off toward Erza, her Fear Aura in full effect as her claws glowed.

Erza smirked as she stood perfectly still. Just as Albedo approached her, Erza grinned, cocking her fist back when Albedo was in range. "PSYCHE!"

The next thing Albedo knew, she felt a stinging sensation in her jaw and her body felt weightless. She fell to the ground, her body skipping like a stone across a lake before finally landing in front of Naruto, who was looking on with a somewhat bored look in his eyes. Since Erza was a Bunnygirl before, he guessed that her eyes had to get used to seeing things at high speeds and because of this, she was able to keep up with Albedo's enhanced speed, giving her a chance to land the first hit.

Albedo got back up with an enraged look in her eye, but she wasn't at the breaking point yet. She was still focused on her plan to win the battle. _'Even if I'm faster than her, she was still able to track my movements and hit me,'_ she thought in disgust for even being hit. _'That just alters the plan slightly. I know I can still beat her.'_

She ran back toward Erza, but when she got within five feet of her, she ducked under the coming blow and landed a powerful Fury Swipe to her torso. However, she continued to push her, using her speed and the flurry of blows to push Erza until her back was firmly against a tree.

Erza had managed to block a few of the swipes, but a good few still landed. When she felt he back hit the tree, she was surprised to find herself doubled over in pain with Albedo's fist in her stomach. It was a Sucker Punch from out of nowhere. However, when the fist didn't leave her stomach, she understood what was happening. Her strength was slowly fading. She bit her lip and begins to stand back up straight before delivering a powerful backhand to Albedo's cheek.

Her concentration was lost as she was stunned by the weak attack. "Did you just Bitch Slap me," she demanded in anger. Her aggression was rising and with it, so was her rage. First, the cutting reminder that she was beaten when she was feral. Now she just up and Bitch Slapped her! HER! "I'm gonna kill you, bitch!"

"Not a chance," Erza snapped, leveling a powerful glare at Albedo, who wilted slightly under the glare. Erza then cocked back her fist and delivered a powerful punch...

...to Albedo's breast.

Albedo's eyes widened as a pain unlike any other coursed through her body. She was practically paralyzed with pain at the unexpected attack on her breasts. This allowed Erza time to back away and remove her outfit, revealing everything to her Young Master and Albedo. She used the chance to play with herself, groping her left breast with one hand while fingering herself with the other. However, instead of bringing herself to climax, she took her moist fingers and sucked on them. She could feel her energy get renewed and her strength returned even stronger than ever.

Love 'N' Affection worked best with a partner Pokegirl or her Tamer. While still effective, it lost much of its potency when used one herself. Still, the brief recovery was more than enough as she ran toward Albedo, having decided not to pass up an opportunity to land a blow against her opponent to put on her clothes. As deep into the forest around Sexbang Town as they were, it was unlikely that anyone would see them. She was not ashamed of her body since she knew that it belonged to Naruto and him alone. If he ordered her to completely forgo wearing clothes for the rest of her life, she would happily do so knowing that by doing so it would make him happy.

As she raced toward the still frozen Albedo, her fists began to glow as she rained down punch after powerful punch on the girl, causing her to scream in agony. When Albedo was on her back on the ground, Erza did not stop in her assault as she rained down more blows against her opponent.

"That's enough," Naruto called, causing Erza to stop her assault and stand back up before sauntering over to him. "You performed well, Erza-chan." He walked over to Albedo, who seemed to have finally overcome her pain and was breathing heavily. Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

She lost. Again. Against the person she called her rival in love, she failed to keep her promise to her beloved. "Albedo-chan," he whispered in her ear as she sat up from the dirt. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know it hurts. I never want to see either of you get hurt like this. Do you know why you lost?"

She turned to him, her eyes still wet with fresh tears. "Because I'm weak," she spat at him.

"No," he said soothingly, using his hand to brush away her tears and giving her a warm smile. "Because you wanted to do things on your own. You had a plan and you refused to deviate from it. When you used Sucker Punch on Erza-chan when she couldn't avoid it then followed up with Energy Drain, it was a good tactic. It was brilliant. But you know Energy Drain works best on sleeping opponents, yet your plan was to drain her of all of her energy and strength until she couldn't fight back. You gave her an opening to retaliate from and she took it. Instead of continuously draining her energy and strength, you should have used hit and run tactics. Press the advantage and when you have the opportunity to use Energy Drain for even a few seconds at a time, that slowly adds up. If it looks like your opponent is recovering, break away and wait for another opening."

Albedo's cheeks burned crimson as she looked into Naruto's loving blue eyes. "Na...Naruto-sama," she muttered.

"Now, let's go visit the Pokecenter before we start round two," Naruto said excitedly. Erza had already gotten back into her Flight Armor, dusting it off from the dirt that it had accumulated. She had no doubt that if Albedo had used a full powered Fury Swipe, her clothes might not have lasted long before needing to get repaired.

Albedo was doing much the same with her white dress. When they began to make money, she would need to ask Naruto to buy her a more combat ready outfit. While she loved the dress she now wore, it wasn't very durable and highly impractical for combat. She sighed to herself. She would have to fight naked in the battle where Naruto would command her rival. If this distracted her beloved, then perhaps it would be worth it to avoid his punishments. For some reason, she imagined his punishments as being rather harsh...like being tied to his bed as he used her body as his personal toy until she became a slave to his cock and a walking, talking cum dumpster that obeyed his every word...or that she would be forced to wear only a collar as he held a leash and she would be forced to crawl on all fours like an animal and if she misbehaved, he would spank her with a riding crop with dildos plugging both holes and a ball gag in her mouth...

...why was she imagining such erotic punishments and why was she feeling so hot about many of the ones that flooded her imagination?

The trip to the Pokecenter was mildly uneventful. Albedo and Erza had taken some serious damage in their spar, but he was thankful that they didn't seem to be going at each others' throats all the time like he heard NurseJoy often say about Tamers with multiple Pokegirls who had developed a rivalry among themselves.

When they were completely healed, they went back to the forest where they had been training earlier. Albedo had taken off her dress entirely, saying that she didn't want to ruin it if it ever tore because of their spar since it was a gift from Naruto...even if Erza paid for it.

"Are you ready, Albedo-chan," he asked her, to which she replied with a nod. She would take Naruto's advice under advisement. If things were going poorly for her, she would admit that Naruto's strategy worked better than hers and, even if she won the match, would submit to her end of the deal. If she could win using her own tactics, however, it would prove that, while she could learn from him, she had the better strategies. "Then let's start! Erza, use Quick Attack!"

As Erza shot off toward Albedo, Naruto couldn't help but wonder just how his family was reacting to his departure from Konoha.

 **In Konoha...**

For the Namikaze family, things had been like a roller coaster over the last month. After Naruto had left and they, somewhat drunkenly, discussed the reasons why they were so protective of him, reasoned that Naruto should know about his disability and why he couldn't become a Ninja. However, they had decided to leave him alone after he stormed off after Erza, not wishing to upset him any further.

It was their hope that, after he calmed down and they explained the situation to him, he would understand their reasoning and agree with them. They also made it a point to schedule a Blood Test for him with Tsunade since he was sexually active with the former maid. If he turned out to have Blood Gifts, he would be allowed to capture, albeit reluctantly, the Bunnygirl, and join the Tamer Academy.

Mito had been training harder and becoming stronger. Her disposition was somewhat stoic, but she did have moments where she softened up. Naruko had met a CalamityJane and the two had hit it off, becoming best friends. Sadly, last week, a representative from Kumo had come and kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga and Naruko. According to the CalamityJane, she had come across the scene where the Kumo representative was about to rape Naruko, who had been awake and aware the entire time of what was about to happen, and shot the bastard twice, ensuring he had died.

Since then the two heiresses had changed. Hinata Hyuuga, the once shy and quivering girl, had become Anko Miterashi's apprentice. She became a sharp-tongued, domineering, and provocatively dressed teen. It was known by the Namikaze twins that Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto. When someone mentioned him before her kidnapping, she would blush and poke her fingers together. If someone insulted him afterwards, she usually beat the living hell out of them. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, considered this a significant improvement since her skills with the Byakugan and Gentle Fist, their clan's prized Taijutsu style...until she started to rebel against the Hyuuga Clan Elders, who wished to force her to marry Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha Clan, stating that there was only one person she would marry willingly and the Uchiha heir was not that person.

Naruko, due to the trauma, had developed an intense hatred of men. Aside from her father, who she still was forced to repress her instincts to get away from him whenever he hugged or kissed her, she usually beat down any guy who tried to hang out with her. CalamityJane, due to being the one to save the two girls, had been allowed to become Naruko's first Pokegirl due to how close the two were after the terrifying event.

Because of this, the two had been dedicating themselves to their Ninja training. Naruko because she never wanted to feel so weak again. And Mito so she could protect her sister and big brother, her greatest role model. Kushina and Minato had become busy too. Kushina was dedicating almost all of her time to training the twins while Minato had confronted the Third Raikage about the attempted abduction of his daughter and the Hyuuga heiress under the guise of diplomacy. When the Raikage demanded the body of Hiashi Hyuuga, under the belief that he had killed his diplomat, and the secrets to the Hiraishin, Minato had revealed that Hiashi and himself had been completely unaware of the kidnapping of his eldest daughter and that a wandering Pokegirl had been the one to kill his diplomat, the Third Raikage knew that his plan had failed and tried to kill Minato. Luckily, A, a powerful Jonin and son of the Third Raikage, had killed him instead.

When A asked what Minato would like in exchange for his father's deplorable actions against Konoha under the guise of peaceful negotiations, Minato only asked for a Pokegirl for his other daughter, Mito. It was decided that a Tesslass was the best choice for her. When they got home, Mito welcomed Tesslass as another member of the family. And while it did fill part of the hole in her heart, nothing could fill the part that missed her big brother. While her parents and Naruko failed to notice, she was able to easily pick up on the absence of her role model in the house.

When she told her parents, they said he was upset with them over their decision to not allow him to become a Ninja and they wanted him to take a moment to breathe and think things through before talking to him further.

She named her Tesslass after her big brother. Raito welcomed the fact that she was named after someone so important to her Commander. It made her feel closer to Mito.

One day, after not seeing her big brother around the estate for the last two and a half weeks, she and Raito went up to his room to talk to him. However, when she went to knock on his door, it seemingly swung open on its own accord. She looked around and noticed that the room looked like it had never been lived in...

...until she saw a piece of paper on the desk.

She walked over to it and began to read. The more she read, the more tears threatened to fall from her eyes until she had become totally overwhelmed by the message that she fell to her knees.

That was the day that an unfortunate discovery had been made...

...Naruto had left the village.

When Mito finally collected herself, thanks largely to Raito, she showed her parents the note Naruto had left behind. They did not take the news well. Kushina was crying and fell into a deep depression. Minato was furious, though it was mostly at himself. He found out that Naruto had overheard him talking to Kushina about his disability and took it poorly. Far worse than he had imagined.

However, a small part of him, a part that, if asked about, he would vehemently deny existed, was proud of his son. Instead of waiting, he took the initiative into his own hands and went out on a journey to become the man he knew he could become whether or not his parents would allow him to. He took the choice from them and went out to become a Tamer.

That did not mean that he had any intention of letting him leave. He planned on sending out a squad to retrieve his wayward son so that they could take the Blood Test and enter him into the Tamer Academy. He formed an odd-looking seal and a clone of him appeared. "Go retrieve Kakashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Tsume Inuzuka," he told the clone. "I have a mission for them."

"I'm going too," Kushina said, wiping away the tears from her eyes and a determined look on her face. "What was he thinking when he left the village? Sage knows what could be happening to my baby boy. He could have run into a bunch of Feral Pokegirls! Or worse! What if one of the other villages found out who he is and kidnapped him!?"

"Don't worry, dear," Minato replied soothingly. "We have two of the best trackers and a magic-wielding Kunoichi going with them. They are prepared for anything that might come at them."

Kushina shook her head vehemently. "No way. I'm going to find my baby boy and bring him home where he belongs," she stated. "With or without your permission."

Minato sighed in reluctance. "Fine," he relented. "You will be the team leader and you will go retrieve the heir to the Uzumaki family legacy. Okay?"

Kushina smiled weakly before giving her husband a peck on the lips. "Thank you, honey," she said before heading up to their room to pack for the mission.

Minato looked down at the (technically) older twin and Raito. "Have you seen Naruko-chan lately," he asked.

"No, daddy," she replied. "I think she went to spend time with Hinata-chan and her other friends."

Minato sighed in relief. "Alright," he replied. "As my heiresses and as my precious daughters, I would hate for anything else to happen to this family. You know I love you, right Hime?"

Mito nodded and gave a weak smile before wrapping her father in a warm hug. "I love you too, daddy," she replied. "I love you, mommy, Naruko-chan, and Naruto-onii-sama."

Minato ruffled Mito's crimson hair. "Then why don't you and Raito-chan go out back and train for a bit," he suggested, causing the two to excitedly run out back to the private training grounds for a friendly spar. Minato looked at the note sadly. "I hope you're okay...wherever you are, Naruto-kun."

 **Sexbang Town...**

 **Warning: Lime Ahead...**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed in relief as he sat in the mixed bath located just behind the Pokecenter. He allowed the refreshing warm water soak into his body and ease away the tension in his muscles. He'd been training with Erza and Albedo all day long. Between exercising using techniques he'd picked up from watching his sisters train and coming up with strategies for individual battles and double battles, he was mentally and physically exhausted.

Albedo had managed to beat Erza during the second spar, but admitted that she had been forced to use the strategy that Naruto had told her about after their first sparring session and stated that he won the bet. Erza had no hesitation when it came to following Naruto's orders. She trusted him completely with her well-being just as he trusted her with his life and that combination made them a formidable team. She can understand just why she lost to her when she was Feral and, truthfully, she desired that same ability to work in conjunction as a team. Erza was a strong Ingenue and, when she evolved, trained, and fought other Pokegirls, would undoubtedly become even stronger with time.

Naruto told her that when she completely trusted his judgement and he could trust her to follow his orders without hesitation, they would be just as strong as them.

While she was still aggressive toward Erza, Naruto could sense a hint of the respect they had for one another. Naruto was not ready to forge an Alpha Bond with either of them, though he already realized, from what he read in the Taming For Dummies book that he had a powerful Delta Bond with Erza...and it made sense from his perspective. They had been becoming closer ever since they first met. The Delta Bond showed just how much they loved one another and trusted one another.

He had no idea just how strong their bond was until Yasaka had alerted him to a change in his mindscape. When he went there to visit Yasaka to find out what she meant, he immediately noticed the difference. His mindscape was a perfect copy of the Namikaze estates. Yasaka made a comment that it makes sense why his mindscape looks like that since it felt like a prison to him and she is a prisoner within him. Whenever he opened a door in his mindscape, it usually led him to Yasaka's prison, which was a copy of his room. What changed...was that one of the doors was labeled Erza's room. When he walked through the door, he was met with a completely naked Erza sitting on the bed with a shocked expression on her face.

After a long explanation, the two realized that it was a representation of their Delta Bond and he could only meet her there when she was asleep. After a bit of experimentation, they realized that he could actually have sex with her in his mindscape and his stamina was virtually limitless because it wasn't his real body. The way Yasaka later described what they did was more like reinforcing their Delta Bond. He couldn't technically Tame her in his mindscape since she needed to be Tamed physically to stave off her becoming Feral.

When he woke up that morning, Erza was super affectionate and had initiated a long Taming session. It was discovered that she 'dreamed' of their activities in his mindscape that night and when she woke up, she could remember almost everything completely, which is why she initiated the Taming session. When he explained to her what had happened, minus his conversation with Yasaka, she genuinely seemed happy to know that their bond was so strong already.

Now, as he allowed the hot water to ease the tension in his body, his eyes closed as he allowed himself to relax, he could hear someone walk into the bath, the water slowly pushing away from their body as they slipped into the water. He could hear her breathe in quickly at the sudden change in temperature before she gently exhaled. He could feel the gentle ripples move closer to him before settling beside him on a rock bench that sat just below the water's surface.

Naruto sighed before opening his eyes and giving the woman beside him a half-lidded stare. To most, the look would indicate some level of boredom, but the woman beside him knew that he was simply relaxed...maybe too relaxed if his pink-tinted cheeks were any indication. "Can I help you with something, Albedo-chan," he asked calmly.

Albedo bowed her head as she lowered more of her body into the water until the water's surface rested just below her breasts, which he was currently eyeing. "Ever since you captured me and Tamed me, we haven't gotten the chance to get to know one another outside of when we train or when you Tame me," she said sadly. "The way you act and speak when you spend time with Erza, sometimes I can't help but feel a bit jealous."

"Albedo-chan, Erza-chan and I have known one another for several years," Naruto told her. "She used to work for my parents as a maid and I met her for the first time when I turned seven and we've barely been separated from one another since. We literally met you last week. The depth of my relationship with Erza would naturally be greater than my relationship with you. But you are right. I love you just as much as I love Erza-chan and if we want to make this relationship work and last the test of time, we should get to know one another beyond Taming and training. So why don't you take a seat and ask me what you want to know?"

Albedo nodded and sauntered over before sitting on Naruto's lap. She could already feel his flaccid manhood with her womanhood and it always aroused her. As her thoughts drifted toward initiating a Taming right here and now, she had to remind herself that this was to get closer to him both physically and emotionally. By doing this, she would gain his trust. As he began to trust her, he would likely begin to ask her for advice. And when he asked her for advice, she could guide him down the path she knew best suited him and he would become the greatest ruler known to mankind and Pokegirls alike.

"Why don't you tell me about your home, Naruto-sama," she asked curiously.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Before I started on my journey, I used to live in Konoha," he said sadly. "Because of circumstances beyond my control, I couldn't use Chakra and my parents refused to allow me to join the Ninja Academy. I was...fragile to them. But my younger twin sisters got every ounce of their attention. When they turned six, my parents began to train them to become Ninjas. Eventually, I got fed up and met a strange guy who helped separate what little chakra I had left into Ki and Mana. Then we ran into Master Geralt and his apprentices who asked me if I would like the chance to join the Vale Magical Academy. I agreed and now here I am."

Albedo frowned slightly. That was...brief. "Do you ever think about them," she asked. "You're family, I mean."

"Yeah," he said softly. "Part of me is proud of what I did, the other part of me wonders how they reacted when they found out I was gone. Then again, for the last ten years, they had a habit of forgetting I was even there, so I'm not holding out much hope that they would realize I'm gone just yet. I know it may sound a bit...sick, but I hope it hurts when they finally find out I've left. I love them, but to be ignored for the last ten years? The only attention they showed me was when they found out Erza-chan and I had been becoming intimate and their solution was to fire Erza and try to keep her from me for the rest of our lives. Now they have to notice me and pay attention to me."

Albedo smiled softly as she turned to the side and used her hand to gently caress his cheek. "Of course they will notice you, Naruto-sama," she whispered gently into his ear. _'They will notice you when you rise up to your rightful position as ruler of this continent,'_ she thought to herself. She could feel her heart beat wildly as she looked deeper into his azure eyes. "You will be the most powerful mage and Tamer the world will ever see. And when they see you, they will know just how much their negligence cost them and they will come to regret their decision to try and hold you back from your destiny. And even if they abandon you, I will always be by your side. No matter what you do or who you become."

Naruto gave her a warm smile, causing her to blush a radiant crimson. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that, Albedo-chan," he said before he gave her a quick peck on the lips. However, that peck quickly escalated into a passionate make out session where Naruto was excitedly groping Albedo's exposed chest and Albedo was grinding against Naruto's raging, throbbing member with a mixture of lust and love burning in her heart.

"Naruto-sama," she moaned as she felt the heat in her nether regions burn even hotter. "We should not do such things here. Let's retire to our room so we can do things properly and privately."

Naruto smirked. "My dear Albedo-chan," he whispered teasingly into her ear. "Are you afraid someone will walk in on us and see us in such a state?"

"No, Naruto-sama," she said as she continued to grind against him, hoping to bury the heat for even a moment longer. "However, no other human has a right to see my body save for you. My body, my heart, and my soul belong to you."

"You know...I may take up a girlfriend," Naruto said solemnly. "A human one. With the number of humans who are capable of bearing children being so small, I may not have much choice." It was true. Even in Konoha, there were so few women who could even have children that those who were able to were quickly married into prominent clans to help continue their bloodline. His mother had been one such human, but she willingly fell in love and married their father before he became Hokage. People with 'pure blood', those who had such little Pokegirl ancestry, if any, were a commodity and were hastily placed in arranged marriages against their wills. Naruto had a small level of doubt that if he had stayed in Konoha, that is what would have happened to him.

"I understand, Naruto-sama," she replied with a glow. "But that is neither here nor now. For tonight, you have me to keep you satisfied. So please. Treat me as your true wife...if only for tonight."

"Alright," he replied, causing her cheeks to burn. "Tonight, you will be the only woman in my bed and in my mind. Tomorrow begins your punishments. Three punishments a day for the next five days. Do you think you can handle it, Albedo-chan?"

"For you, I would do anything," she said passionately. Naruto stepped out of the water, rinsed off with Albedo, then proceeded to bring her up to the Taming Room that Joy had been so gracious to allow him to stay in until they left for their journey again.

When they entered the Taming Room, the door shut behind them and only the barely audible sounds of their love making resonating through the soundproof room.

 **End Lime...**

For the last two days, Erza had been enjoying watching Naruto punish Albedo. Unlike what Albedo had initially thought about his punishments being more sexually sadistic, it turned out to be an increase in the difficulty of her training. When she and Erza were told to do X amount of pushups, Naruto added on more pushups while sitting on her back. When they ran a gauntlet through the forest, Erza would pelt her with stones, forcing her to dodge or take the blows. The only thing Albedo took solace in was that Naruto would Tame her like there was no tomorrow after the last punishment of the day.

Erza, on the other hand, had been spending much of her time improving her own training. When Naruto added exercises onto Albedo's training, she would push herself to do just as much. When she ran the gauntlet, she did her best to finish it in a faster time than the last time. She also spent her time reading a few books. Mostly to learn how to understand tactics and strategy so that she could work better with her future Harem Sisters and her Young Master.

To the young Ingenue, she placed Naruto's well-being above her own and if growing stronger was the best way to do so, she would gladly throw herself into the most grueling training regimen ever devised to become strong enough to keep him safe. Even when the rain cleared up and the group was now bound to Dreyfus Town, she refused to relent in her training. Albedo seemed to catch on as well since whenever she saw Erza training just as hard as she did, she would push herself even further as well.

It took them five days after leaving Sexbang Town to get to Dreyfus Town. And for those five days, Naruto, Erza, and Albedo had been busy between training themselves to exhaustion and the rare Taming, for which the trio of mages would excuse themselves under the guise of going to get more firewood to give the three their privacy. Especially Alexander. He had actually gone to get firewood to stoke the fire with one day. As he came back, he saw Naruto in the middle of Taming Albedo. When she spotted him, her Fear Aura turned on full blast as a dark power radiated across her hands as she threatened to castrate him if he did not avert his eyes.

Needless to say, Alexander had learned all too quickly to leave for an hour, if not longer, when Geralt and Marcus had said they were going to get firewood.

Albedo had found it absolutely exhilarating and orgasmic after devouring the raw, primal Fear Alexander exuded whenever he so much as glanced at her that the Taming lasted for another hour. By the end of it, Naruto and Albedo had been sore and Naruto had given the young apprentice a glare that would have killed lesser men. Naruto forgave the mage since it wasn't intentional that he stumbled across the two 'making love', as both Naruto and Erza had come to call it. Albedo was not one to complain for the label since it meant he genuinely loved her and that it was more than a part of keeping her sane for him, much like it was considered by many Tamers.

As they passed through the front gate, having been cleared by the Jenny on duty, the group heard a strange ringing sound resonating from one of their group. Geralt pulled out a small pad-like device with a screen that was glowing with a strange green symbol in a darker green circle. Geralt smiled brightly before pressing his finger to the screen.

"Hello, Headmistress," he said proudly.

" _Good morning, Master Geralt,"_ came a rough, yet beautiful feminine voice. _"I take it your journey with our new recruit has gone well?"_

"Aside from a complication from the storm that kept us from getting to Dreyfus Town earlier, I honestly would say that things have been coming along far better than we expected," Geralt replied. "Young Naruto already has two Pokegirls under his belt. One was with him since we found him in Konoha. The other had been come across just prior to the storm that held us back for just over a week. Both of them respect him greatly and he has been training himself alongside them."

" _That's good to hear,"_ she said with a sigh of relief. _"I've actually called with some good news."_

"What is it," Geralt asked curiously.

" _The good news is...that I'm in Dreyfus Town right now,"_ she said excitedly. _"I've been meaning to explore the Hidden Continent on my own for quite some time and now that I have a few weeks off, I decided to go there for a visit and to meet young Naruto myself."_

Geralt, Marcus, and Alexander's eyes widened to almost comical proportions. "Bu-but Headmistress," Geralt said with a quiver in his voice. "What about the Academy? Won't they need you there?"

She laughed over the line. _"Of course not,"_ she said simply. _"And even if they did need me, Sona should be more than enough to keep everything under control."_

"Your assistant," Geralt asked.

" _Yes,"_ Jessica replied. _"She has been asking for more responsibilities and running the Academy should be more than a big enough test to see if she's ready for more responsibility. After all, she is a member of the Sitri family, some of the most prestigious mages to attend the Academy. I have faith that she will surpass all expectations."_

Geralt winced. Sona Sitri was indeed a talented mage. Just like her older sister, Serafall, her mother, grandmother, and so on through many generations. They were all incredibly intelligent and had a particular affinity to Water Magic, though Serafall had also had an incredibly powerful Ice Magic in addition to her Water Magic. "Well, if you are sure she can handle it, I suppose we can meet with you here. Where are you staying?"

" _I'm staying at the Prancing Rapitaur Inn,"_ she replied.

The group turned to the side and saw that very same inn standing right beside them. Geralt sweatdropped when he saw the Headmistress dressed in what could only be described as the most revealing outfit she owned. She wore a purple and gold, low-cut blouse that tied off to a brace-like necklace. In the middle of this blouse was a laced open part that shows her skin. It had a miniskirt attached to the blouse, but most of her legs were covered by white, decorated with purple and gold tights. She wears long, white gloves with a similar decoration than her tights and has decorative wings on her back.

Naruto, however, was taking in the entire image as she spun around just in time to see them, giving them all a smile and a wave before hanging up. She had long red hair done into pigtails with a few bangs framing her face. Her soft brown doe-like eyes showed an intense passion for life and a great amount of wisdom and strength.

She walked over to them and started to look around. "So where is he," she asked, causing Naruto's head to fall. "Ever since you told me about his potential, I've been looking forward to meeting him."

"Um...Headmistress," Alexander started nervously, causing her to turn her attention toward him. He pointed toward Naruto. "That's Naruto."

"Oh," she said, understandably shocked. "The way you were talking about him, I was expecting him to be...taller."

An aura of depression surrounded Naruto, who began to mope in the fetal position against the wall of the inn. "Youthful Vigor sucks," he moaned while Albedo and Erza rubbed his back in support. They knew how sensitive he was after discovering he couldn't get any taller or look any older than he currently did.

While this may seem like a bad thing, it did turn on Erza since it meant that she could fulfill her Shotacon Fetish and Albedo knew that Naruto had the potential to be a powerful ruler in spite of his unintimidating stature and like many infernals, she was attracted to powerful individuals. His stature simply meant that his foes would underestimate him and that would prove to be their downfall.

"Ah," she said before approaching Naruto. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Erza said with a brilliant smile. "When someone else mentions his height, he gets depressed for a moment, but usually snaps out of it. It's kind of a sore spot for him. According to the nurse who gave him his blood test, usually those with Youthful Vigor Blood Gift stop aging after they turn 18, but his Gift awakened early and they were 100% certain that he wouldn't physically age past 10 years old. It's going to take some time for him to get over it, but he'll eventually stop thinking about it so much."

"I understand," she replied before turning to Geralt. "So what should we do next, Master Geralt? I wanted to see how different the local food is compared to the other Leagues."

"Well," Marcus said in thought. "Konoha was full of really amazing restaurants. I'm sure we'll find some here too."

"Actually," Naruto said. "Why don't we have Erza-chan cook for us? If you guys have enough money, we can go shopping in the local market and she can cook us a hearty Konoha meal."

Erza smiled. "That's a great idea," she said in response. "I'd love to give you all a taste of a great home cooked meal instead of going to a restaurant for once."

"Are you sure it isn't a problem," Jessica asked the Ingenue. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all," Erza responded in kind. "In fact, it's been a while since I actually cooked my Young Master a proper meal. Just before we left Konoha, if my memory is correct." Naruto nodded in agreement. "It was one of the things I genuinely loved doing for him, even as a Bunnygirl."

"Well," Geralt said. "If you're sure, why don't you make us a list of things we need to buy from the store and we'll go get it."

Erza nodded, pulling out a small black booklet from...somewhere. They would have said she hid it in her bra, but it was well known that Erza refused to wear a bra. She flipped through several pages before handing the book to Geralt opened to a specific page. Looking over the meal and the ingredients it required, he realized that everything should be relatively inexpensive, but the preparations were lengthy and meticulous. He split the list between his two apprentices before they headed into the market, leaving Albedo, Erza, Naruto, and Headmistress Jessica Albert to their own devices.

"So," Jessica started out, drawing out the word as she searched for something to say. "You used to live in Konoha, huh? What's it like there?"

Naruto sighed in reluctance. "About the same as any other village of Ninja, I suppose," Naruto said flatly. "People are nice up front, but you can never really tell what kind of person they are unless you're a good judge of character. Even though it's called the strongest village, that's only because their Ninja forces use some of the best teamwork compared to other villages. It's usually every kids dream to become a Ninja, a Tamer, or even a Ninja Tamer in service of the village."

"And what about you," she asked. "Were you one of those children?"

"I was...until I discovered that my chakra coils, the vessels through which we channel Chakra to perform our techniques, were barely functional and I had barely enough chakra to live," he said, trying to hide the spite in his voice. "I ended up running into a strange old man who said he could help me with my dream of becoming strong. I suppose...I was a bit desperate and should have looked into his claim further, but I wanted to be able to prove my strength so bad that I just...accepted. However, what he said he did was thought to be impossible. He actually separated my Chakra into its base energies: Mana and Ki. He pointed me in Geralt's direction and that's where this little adventure of mine kicked off."

"I see," she replied. Sure. She knew that Mana and Ki were the base energies that created the energy known as Chakra in the Hidden Continent, but she never knew someone had found a way to separate them and give that individual the chance to become a mage. And judging by Naruto's Mana, he had quite a bit of Mana to spare. If he had learned Magic, she had no doubts that he would be able to cast high rank spells like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't have much control over it according to Geralt's report. It was actually to be expected that a Shinobi would have a decent level of control of any Mana they had since Chakra was partially comprised of it. But with Naruto never being trained or being incapable of using Charka, he was never able to gain the slightest level of control.

But that didn't bother her. Many mages learned how to control their Mana at the Academy...if they were allowed in. For Geralt to speak so highly of the potential of a young boy, his potential must have been great. The last mages that came from the Hidden Continent had been Tobirama Senju, who was one of the few master Necromancers of his time and went on to become the Second Hokage, and Kurenai Yuhi, who was a Jonin with an incredible affinity for Illusion Magic. Because of these two, she would send a group to investigate for any signs of mages or those with the potential to become mages to join the Academy. And now, it seemed, they had stumbled across an individual with more potential than the other two combined.

She only needed to know one thing.

"What will you do," she asked. "Once you learn how to use Magic, what are your plans for the future?"

Naruto paused and scratched his chin. "Well, I guess I'll wander around the other Leagues. Might take on the Gyms since they sound interesting. Maybe do a few jobs here and there. Make it one big adventure. After that, I don't know yet. I guess I'll just follow my heart and see where that takes me."

Jessica smiled. He sounded so much like her late husband. "Alright," she said happily. "I guess when we get to the Academy, I'll assign you a dorm room. You have a good heart and I don't think you'd become a Dark Mage. As long as you keep up on your studies, you can study at the Academy beginning next year." Naruto's eyes were wide in shock. "My husband was a good judge of character and I like to think that he passed down some of that ability to me. If he were here, I have no doubt that he would have let you join."

Naruto seemed to wrap his arms around her, his head landing square in between her generous bosom. "Thank you," he said, his words muffled by her clothing and her breasts, but she understood and hugged him back.

Naruto hopped off of her, his cheeks pink in embarrassment, while Jessica was squealing about how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. When everyone had returned, Geralt was smiling, knowing based on how Naruto and Jessica were becoming familiar to one another that he was going to be allowed to stay.

That afternoon, Erza had taken all of the ingredients that the trio had gathered and started to cook up a feast. After it was set out, almost everyone had begun to devour the meal as if they hadn't eaten in ages. Even Albedo, who was reluctant to even eat it until her stomach growled and Naruto insisted she try some, was digging in with reckless abandon after the food touched her lips.

They soon realized why Naruto had Erza cook. She was incredibly talented in the kitchen.

When the meal was finished and their appetites had been sated with even just a sample of Konoha-style cooking, Naruto excused themselves to get some more training in. Headmistress Jessica said that tomorrow morning, she would bring them to Vale Magical Academy using an enchanted item that had a teleportation spell of some kind bound to it with its target location being the Academy, so he had plenty of time to train both himself and his Pokegirls.

So that is how he ended up doing pull-ups on a tree branch while Erza did push-ups and Albedo did sit-ups just outside of the town walls. Naruto hated that his body wouldn't develop into his teens, but he decided that, in spite of that, he would still strengthen his body. His Ki already naturally reinforced his body, improving many of his physical attributes already. However, that was not by much and if he wanted to become stronger, he'd need to learn how to focus on using his Ki to further strengthen his body. Make it more durable. More powerful. More agile. More than a Ninja would typically be able to do with Chakra. Once he felt he was on par with a Genin Ninja, he would continue to improve and develop until he became as strong as a Chunin...then a Jonin...and finally until he was capable of standing on par, if not surpassing, a Kage of any of the Five Great Villages.

It did not go unnoticed that his stamina was slowly building up faster than his other physical attributes. He attributed this to how often he made love to his Pokegirls. With each time it happened, his stamina would grow. Not by a noticeable degree, but it was there and he had felt himself going a few more seconds than he had the last time many times since that old man had granted him this power. Those seconds turned into minutes and now, he could last into the thirty minute mark, give or take a minute or two, where he used to last ten to fifteen minutes tops if he really pushed himself back then.

As he contemplated on whether his parents and sisters had discovered his departure yet, he also found himself worried. Was he worried they would send someone to bring him back? Partially. He had no intentions of going back and if they did somehow manage to bring him back, he would simply run away again. However, his worry largely was aimed at Mito. Unlike Naruko or his parents, she did notice him. Every time she was called away, he knew, whether he saw her do so or not, that she would always check to see if he was alright. He was worried for her. She was his sister, so she would no doubt become incredibly strong given time. But he didn't want her to get stronger for him. He wanted her to find a reason other than him to become strong. He hoped she would find her reason like he had, though hopefully without the heartache that made him realize his reason sooner than he would have preferred.

Naruto dismounted his branch while Erza and Albedo had changed exercises with one another. Naruto took the moment to sit on Albedo's back as she did push-ups. This time, it wasn't as a punishment since she had gotten used to him doing it. It had become something he did when they were exercising to take a small break and think about anything he had on his mind. Yasaka had occasionally taken on the role of an advisor, giving him useful tips on what he and his Pokegirls should work on. With her experience, Naruto considered it foolish to dismiss her ideas and suggestions without taking possible consequences into consideration. Sadly, since she never had Ki, she couldn't instruct him on how to use it to improve himself. However, she had given him a strict workout schedule to follow, which he has been doing since she suggested it. While he couldn't feel or see the results right now, she said that as he got older, he would be able to notice the results when the time was right.

Naruto began to meditate on his moving Pokegirl's back, allowing the world around him to fade and his mindscape to appear. He walked through the house until he finally came across Yasaka, who was laid out upon a King-size bed with crimson sheets, naked as the day she was born. When Naruto asked why she insisted on being naked whenever they met, she replied that, while she could wear clothes from his mindscape, only he would ever see her since his mind was protected from invasion and manipulations thanks to a few of his Blood Gifts. Naruto suspected it was because she knew how beautiful she was and wanted to tease him with it.

"Yasaka-san," Naruto said with a brief nod.

"Mou," she whined with a cute pout on her lips. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Yasaka-chan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You said you wanted to tell me something before we got to VMA, Yasaka-chan?"

Yasaka nodded before patting the spot beside her with a seductive smirk. When he was seated beside her, she draped her arms around his neck. "Of course," she replied. "I just wanted to warn you about something you will more than likely encounter there. The Academy is likely situated on one of the main ley lines of the world, supplying it with more Mana than most will ever have in their lifetimes. This makes it easy for mages to recover expended Mana. However, this also had a few benefits and downsides. The benefits of such an arrangement are that you will recover Mana easier and you will most likely develop some form of sensitivity to ley lines, being able to sense them when you get close to them or even be able to sense the Mana in others. This can help you prepare against enemy mages in the future. The downsides are that those who have been there for long periods of time are also sensitive to Mana and you will be like a massive beacon to them."

"And the problem with that is," Naruto asked.

"The problem, as you so kindly put it, is that with as much Mana as you currently have, to those with even slightly sensitive to sensing Mana," she said. "Well, it's like a ninja who wears bright neon orange in the middle of a battlefield. Whether you want them to or not, it is almost guaranteed that everyone in the Academy will know where you are at any point in time until you can get your Mana under control."

"So...I'm going to be in for a huge headache, aren't I," he asked through half-lidded eyes.

"Pretty much," she replied nonchalantly.

Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fuck me," he muttered to himself.

"Well, if you insist," Yasaka purred in his ear.

He could only hope that the headache from being a huge target in a school where most people could sense him would be relatively minor compared to the one he was expecting.


	4. Welcome to Vale Magical Academy

**Naruto Uzumaki: Heir of the Mage**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any of the source materials I use to build my characters.**

Chapter Four: Welcome to Vale Magical Academy: A Tour and a Familiar Appears

A week later, it was time to leave. Over that week, Naruto answered any questions Jessica had about the Elemental Nations that he knew off hand, which turned out to be just slightly above basic knowledge she had already gotten from the other teams sent to study and explore the Hidden Continent. She still learned a lot about how the villages functioned generally and how Pokegirl Rights were viewed by the populace. She still found it interesting to hear the details from an insider's perspective. Naruto had brought Erza and Albedo back into their Pokeballs until they got to the Academy. Alongside Jessica, as she asked him to call her rather than Headmistress Albert (as many of her students were prone to call her), Geralt, Alexander, and Marcus, the five were standing around what looked like a snow globe. Inside the snow globe was, according to Jessica, an exact replica of the VMA grounds down to the last detail.

"So, this is how this is going to work, Naruto," Jessica said. "We'll all place a finger on the snow globe. When I channel my Mana through it, you will feel a slight tug on your body. Close your eyes when you start to feel the tug. The next time you open your eyes, we'll be at the Academy Commons. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Let's go," he said excitedly. "I want to find out where I'll be staying for the next several years training!"

Jessica and Geralt chuckled at his enthusiasm. Geralt was finally glad to see him open up after they left Konoha to someone other than his Pokegirls. Maybe the boy could make some human friends at the Academy as well. He wanted to see what kind of person Naruto was when he wasn't hiding behind a mask of stoicism and the best way to do that was to take him away from the Hidden Continent.

Jessica picked up the snow globe and waited for everyone to put their fingers on it. Once Naruto had put his finger on the sphere, she began to channel her Mana. Just like she said, Naruto felt a tug at his core and a strange energy flowing from there to his finger and into the orb. He closed his eyes and his body felt like it had gone through an organ grinder. Pulling. Twisting. Bending. His body felt like it was being contorted in ways that no human should ever be able to achieve in their lives. But the sensations weren't painful, oddly enough. Rather, it just felt like his body was being manipulated by some kind of outside force. His feet weren't touching the ground and he refused to open his eyes until he was sure he could feel solid ground beneath his feet and a breeze against his skin.

Just as he was about to open his eyes, he felt the wind gently blowing across his body...until it landed on something. Naruto, sensing that he was falling, held out his hands to try and stave off the impact with the ground. However, instead of solid ground, he felt something rather...bouncy and squishy beneath his hands and his body soon collapsed from the lack of firm earth. He gave the object in his right hand a soft squeeze, resulting in a somewhat soft moan gracing his ears.

"Um...Naruto," called Alexander. "You should...probably open your eyes now."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was met with a pair of stern, violet eyes glaring at him through square rimmed glasses. The look was strangely similar to those Kushina had when she was upset with Minato, such as when he worked late and did not send a Shadow Clone to let her know he wouldn't be home until after dinner. Her cheeks were flushed red, though if that was out of embarrassment or anger, Naruto had no clue, though he hoped it was the former over the latter. She had short, straight black hair cut into a short bob-style, framing her face and accentuating her eyes.

Naruto quickly jumped off of the girl, his hands twitching nervously. The girl picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Her skin was somewhat pale, though not so pale that she looked unhealthy. She was, by his own estimation, around a foot taller than him with a C-Cup bust, give or take.

What truly unnerved him was the water that was collecting around her hands. "Sona," Jessica called, catching the girl's attention. "No attacking new students. It was my fault he wasn't ready for the landing and landed on top of you like that."

The newly identified Sona leveled a glare at him as if trying to pierce his soul or murder him without actually moving. "Headmistress Albert," Sona replied, brushing off Naruto's presence. "The year's already started and the boy is still rather young. Don't you think that it's unfair to allow him to start classes so late into the year?"

"He won't start this year, Sona," Jessica replied curtly. "I've decided to let him live in the dorms. According to Master Geralt, he has incredible potential and he has a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. After all, he came from the Hidden Continent. We may not have found many with potential there, but the ones who did have potential were all incredibly powerful after graduating."

Sona's eyes widened at the words 'Hidden Continent'. She had heard about the Hidden Continent from the Headmistress. She never went there save for the trip that she just returned from, but Sona had been interested in the educational system of the other Leagues. However, since she came from a family of mages, it was suggested that she graduate from there before traveling to study the other Leagues. With so little knowledge on the Hidden Continent available and only two Leagues that even knew of its existence, it was one of the first places she wanted to visit. Her dream had been to open a school where she could teach everyone, Pokegirls and humans, everything they needed to know about any subject from Taming and fighting to trade skills and everything between so they can lead productive lives in their profession of choice.

"I...see," Sona said smoothly, turning to face Naruto, her violet eyes looking him over as if appraising him. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Sona Sitri. I'm 14 years old. I am currently attending my third year and when I graduate from my Beta Courses this year, I'll begin my Theta Courses next year. I am the Student Council's Representative for new students, so we will likely be seeing each other often for your first few years here."

"Ah...right," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head with a blush. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 10 years old. I'll start my first year next year and I'm really excited to learn about Magic. I have two Pokegirls. Erza-chan is my Ingenue and Albedo-chan is my Daimon. I'm from the village of Konoha, one of the five most powerful ninja villages in the Elemental Nations...or the Hidden Continent as you guys seem to call it. I suppose my dream is to travel the world, make new friends, and become strong enough to prove that just because I can't be a ninja doesn't mean that I can't be strong."

Sona smiled at his determination as did the others around him. "Then I look forward to seeing how you perform. If you're as dedicated as you sound, I expect to see that determination reflected in your grades," she said neutrally before turning toward Jessica. "I'll be going to class, Headmistress Albert. I'll give you the progress report tomorrow morning."

"Go on then, Sona," Jessica replied, looking forward to seeing how well the school managed under Sona's care for the last week and how she handled the responsibilities. "Alexander. Marcus. You can go to class as well. I believe your Professors have your homework from the days of your absence with Master Geralt." The two students nodded before hurrying to their professors to try and make up all of the work they missed. She then turned to Geralt with a smile. "Now I've got to go catch up on some work, Master Geralt. If you don't mind, would you be so kind as to give Naruto a tour of the Academy. Show him where everything is that he'll need to know in the future."

"Of course, Headmistress," Geralt said kindly. Jessica smiled and turned toward her office before disappearing in a throng of students. He turned toward Naruto. "So, Naruto. Where would you like to start your tour? Classrooms? Training grounds? Dormatories? Or the Administrative Building?"

"Let's go to the Administrative Building first," Naruto said. "We can get the key to my dorm room, get my schedule set up for next year, and get registered as an official Tamer while we're there. The Dorms can be our last stop since I'm sure I'll want to get situated after the tour's over."

Master Geralt nodded in agreement before leading the young student through the Commons and to a large, towering building that looked larger than any other building on campus. "This is the Administrative Building. Inside is where the professors, including myself, live when we aren't searching for potential students to join the Academy. At the very top floor is where the Headmistress lives with her Pokegirls. If you're lucky, you may end up seeing them around the school or even get them as professors since they teach a few classes for the upper class students. On the first two floors is where we'll mostly be going to do all of our business."

Naruto nodded in understanding, following closely behind Geralt as they walked into the building. It felt as if the instant they walked through the doors, everyone's eyes were on him. He was not used to being the center of attention for so many people, so he subconsciously moved a bit closer to Geralt in hopes that he would absorb some of the looks that were on him. Geralt just smiled before leading him towards the Registration Office. A somewhat older man than Geralt was seated at the front desk while Pokegirls of all shapes and sizes were walking or running around behind him filing paperwork. The elderly man looked up from a form he had been filling out.

"Ah," he said in recognition. "Master Geralt. So nice to see you back from your trip." He looked behind Geralt's leg and saw a young boy trying to hide. "And who is this, if I might ask?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," Geralt introduced. "We just got permission from Headmistress Albert to allow him to live in the dorms until he can start classes next year. We're here to get him registered for next year and a dorm room assignment."

"Right," the elderly man said, pulling out a brand new form and starting to write notes on it. "For your first year, you have to take all four of the Alpha classes. Basic Potions. Basic Plant Studies. Basic Pokegirl Studies. And Basics of Magic. You'll only be able to advance to the Beta classes when you have passed all four Alpha classes. You understand that, son?"

Naruto stepped out of Geralt's shadow and nodded, still somewhat self-conscious about having so many pairs of eyes on him. "Yes, sir," he said in response.

The man nodded before writing down some more information on the form. "Alright. Now I just need some simple information from you. Nothing overly intrusive. Just things like your name, age, height, weight, information on any Blood Gifts and Curses you have, and birthplace. If you haven't taken your blood test yet, you can go to the nurse's office and get one done."

Naruto pulled out his personal copy of his blood test results. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I took my blood test about a week after we left my hometown of Konoha which is located in the Land of Fire in the Hidden Continent or the Elemental Nations as we call it. I'm 10 years old. 4 feet 6 inches. I weigh around 70 pounds, give or take a couple of pounds," he said plainly.

Geralt pulled out a paper of his own and handed it to the elderly clerk. "These were the results of his tests," Geralt said with a smile. "I made sure to record them so he wouldn't have to take them again after he got here."

"Ah," the man said. "Okay then." He began to scribble down a few more notes on the page before handing the list of Blood Gifts and Curses to a Pokegirl that appeared behind him. "Get me a copy of this page, Eris."

Within a few seconds, the girl returned with two copies of the page, handing the original to Naruto and the copy to the elderly clerk. Naruto nodded, content not to say anything that might draw attention to him. Hopefully, he could finish all of this paperwork soon so he could get all of this attention off of him.

 **In Sexbang Town...**

Kushina, Kakashi, Tsume, and Kurenai had found out from the Gate Guards that a group of three men, a boy matching Naruto's description, and a Pokegirl matching Erza's description had left out the West Gate, which they proceeded to follow in their footsteps. They went from town to town, asking about individuals matching Naruto's description as well as the three men who accompanied him. An innkeeper told them that he remembered the individuals mostly because of Naruto and Erza's nightly activities and that he remembered overhearing them talking about going to Sexbang Town next.

Sexbang Town was well-known for being a good stop for traveling Tamers, so it wasn't much of a surprise to hear that it may have been one of the stops of the people they were pursuing. When they got to Sexbang Town, they were quite surprised to see its streets almost empty. As a rest point for traveling Tamers, it was unusual to see the streets so empty. They wandered over to the Pokecenter and started asking around about Kushina's missing son. The NurseJoy on duty said she remembered meeting Naruto, remarking that he was remarkably nice for a boy his age. When Kushina asked where he had left for, Joy mentioned that she couldn't remember since she last saw him almost a month ago, give or take a few days. However, she did mention that he had two Pokegirls with him. Erza, his Ingenue, and Albedo, a Daimon he caught and Tamed there.

The four were surprised to learn that Erza had evolved until Kurenai said that because a Pokegirl's first battle was often one of the most stressful moments of their lives, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch that she possibly evolved because of the battle. Kushina sighed to herself. She was still about a month behind Naruto since they had spent the last two weeks speaking to the towns within walking distance to Konoha that Tamers and Ninja Tamers often rest at before continuing their journey. And now, they had at least three more towns within normal travel distance to go to. With the storm that happened a month and a half ago, all traces of their scents would be gone, making them that much harder to track down.

All in all, they were at a complete loss on where to continue their search for her missing son. All she could do was pray that he was alright wherever he was.

 **In Konoha...**

Naruko had witnessed as her family begin to dissolve. When she learned of her brother's disappearance, she feared that he had been kidnapped like she had been. When her father explained that he ran away, she chalked it up to the fact that he was just weak. How else could she explain why he never participated in Ninja Training with their parents other than that he was weak and ashamed of it to the point that he simply decided to run away instead of trying to get stronger.

Thinking back on it, she had never really spent much time with her older brother. He was almost always holed up in his room, only coming down for dinner. When they hired that weird Bunnygirl as a maid, he would also be seen with her more often than not and spent even less time with the family.

He was always just...there. Not really a part of the family, but never so distant as to be considered a stranger. However, Mito seemed particularly torn up about his disappearance and she hated to see her sister upset. So...she promised that if she ever ran into him, she would knock some sense into him and bring him home. This seemed to raise the redheaded sister's spirits and the two swore to bring back their brother together and keep their family from tearing itself apart.

 **In VMA...**

It was nearing the end of the tour and Naruto Uzumaki couldn't be more thankful. After getting registered for classes next year and getting his dorm key, he had been taken across campus to see what classes were located in which buildings. Occasionally, they would run into another professor who would wish him the best of luck during his time at the Magical Academy. According to them, he would receive a Pokedex during his first day in class so he could more easily identify Pokegirls in the field after he left the Academy. Apparently, the other Leagues didn't have a special test or run them through a psyche test like the Elemental Nations did to weed out Tamers who would abuse his/her Pokegirls. Of course, some people slipped through the cracks, but the number of those types of Tamers were few and far between.

It marginally upset him that they didn't have such preventative measures to protect Pokegirls from abusive Tamers, but he knew that with humanity still suffering from forced sterility in most women and growing numbers of Pokegirls, some felt like they couldn't afford to pick and choose between humanity's continued survival and the well-being of a Pokegirl. Still, there had to be better ways of handling matters like that and he would do everything in his power to see these ways brought to light.

As they walked toward the dorms, something surprising happened. Before they knew it, they were swarmed by Pokegirls. All of them stood at around 4 feet tall with varying skin shades, hair colors, and eye colors, though all of their eyes seemed to glow with their individual colors. They had some kind of horn feature on their heads in various positions. Some had two horns. Some had four. And there were one or two with only one horn on their heads. Even their breast sizes were varying between them, though the largest had the smallest C-Cup he had ever seen.

But they all had one thing in common: each and every one of them had a hungry look on their faces as they swarmed him, running their hands across his body.

Geralt was busy laughing at the sight as Naruto began to freak out a bit. Naruto looked at the laughing man with panic in his eyes, almost begging for him to help.

"Calm down, Naruto," he said with mirth. "These are Imps, Pokegirls who primarily live here in the Academy. They must have sensed your Mana and came to investigate the source."

"Then what the hell do I do," Naruto asked in a panic as he tried unsuccessfully to move away from the Imps.

"The only way to get rid of them is to make one of them your familiar," he said with a smirk. "If you want to, you can go ahead and catch one, make a Familiar Bond with her, then go to the Administrative Building and get her registered as a pet so that she won't count toward the number of Pokegirls in your Harem."

Naruto mulled the idea over in his head. He already had two Pokegirls in his Harem. Both of them absolutely loved getting Tamed even when they didn't need it. Adding on a third Pokegirl, regardless of her libido level, would be adding on even more stress to maintain. Even with his constantly growing stamina, it would be difficult for him to keep a third Pokegirl as a pet.

Geralt saw his indecisiveness. It was understandable. Most Tamers could barely handle more than two Pokegirls in their Harem, much less more. And at ten years old, if he kept up the constant Tamings with his two Pokegirls, his stamina would be monstrous compared to more experienced Tamers. "How about this," he offered. "If you choose to Bond to one of these Imps, I'll help train you to be able to handle more Pokegirls. After all, as a Harem Master myself, I've learned my fair share of Taming Techniques to satisfy even the horniest Pokegirls during my journey across the Leagues. Only Hentai and a small handful of Sex-based Pokegirls can outlast me." Naruto's eyes widened at the offer. "However, you cannot, until I consider your training complete, use these techniques on any of your Pokegirls save for your Imp."

Naruto's eyes seemed to lose their gleam. Naruto stood face-to-face with Yasaka, who looked contemplative. "Yasaka-chan," he started. "What do you think?"

Yasaka's eyes were closed as her thoughts flashed through her mind. **"I've never had a Tamer, but I have met my fair share of DildoQueens,"** she said to herself just loud enough for Naruto to hear. **"A few of them did possess unique techniques that they could only perform with their penis. Techniques that I've never heard of in any other Pokegirls, which makes me think that they were developed for male Tamers. I don't know how she performed them, but they were...admittedly, very satisfying. If he is telling you the truth, then it might be in your best interest to Bond to one of those Pokegirls. I can sense a lot of Mana from them. One more Pokegirl and training to help you Tame any Pokegirls you encounter. I don't see much of a downside."**

Naruto's eyes regained their shine and he knew that he was going to accept the offer from Geralt. His blue eyes glazed over the sea of Imps, hoping to find one that was...unique. Someone who would fit into his Harem.

"Pick me, Master!"

"No! Pick me, Master!"

"Forget those whores and bond with me, Master!"

The Imps were shouting insults at one another while trying to get his attention. However, there was one Imp at the far back end of the crowd that wasn't shouting or trying to draw attention to herself. Actually, she almost seemed like she was trying to sneak away from the crowd. Naruto pulled out a spare Pokeball and tossed it into the crowd.

As the Imps tried to make the Pokeball strike them, they were largely unsuccessful as it flew through their hands or just over their bodies when other Imps went to intercept their own attempt. As the ball neared its target, one Imp jumped up and came within inches of the ball touching her body before she was suddenly tackled to the ground, allowing the intended target to be stricken by the sphere.

The Imp in question was absorbed into the ball and the familiar trio of dings was heard before the ball stopped moving, signaling that the Imp had been captured. All of the other Imps cried in frustration before leaving to wherever they were prior to Naruto's arrival in disappointment. Naruto picked up the Pokeball and released the Imp from its confines.

She was about four feet tall, give or take an inch. She had mocha skin, ruby red lips, glowing green eyes, and long silver hair that flowed down her head like a curtain with two small horns protruding from the front of her head that allowed her bangs to frame her face perfectly. Her bust was modest, but nothing to write home about with the smallest C-Cup he'd ever seen.

"How may I serve you, Master," she asked monotonously.

Naruto looked into her eyes. "Do you have a name," he asked only for her to shake her head. "Alright. From now on, your name is Jade."

Jade nodded in agreement. The name was...unique. She would have accepted any name he gave her, but Jade seemed...right to her. Like it was always meant to be her name. "Would you like to form the Familiar Bond now, Master," she asked, making Naruto nod in response. "Very well." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her bare breast. "Now, channel your Mana into my body."

Naruto did as he was told and began channeling his Mana into her body through her breast. Her cheeks flushed pink as she felt his uncontrolled Mana pass through her body and deep into her core. It was the most exciting and arousing experience she ever had. She too began to channel her Mana into his body. A large array of runes appeared to glow beneath them, shining brighter with each passing moment until they both stopped channeling their Mana. The array died down into nothingness. Naruto didn't seem phased by it, but Jade was breathing heavily. Such power. Such amazing potential. Never had she met anyone on such a level in her life. But he was untrained. By the time he graduated from Vale Magical Academy, all he would need was experience and time and he could be one of the most powerful mages in the world. But that could take years...maybe even decades to reach that level of power and knowledge.

But she would see to it that he became strong. She didn't know what his goals were. They didn't really matter to her. Every Imp or every mage's Familiar wanted their Master to be the strongest they could be and she was no different. She would see to it that his name would be spoken of as a mage just as powerful as Sukebe himself. But that would take a very long time to reach the Mad Mage's level of power and intellect as far as Magic and Mana were concerned.

"Now that you've bonded with your new Familiar, let's get you to your dorm room," Geralt stated. "Tomorrow, we'll begin your training in Taming Techniques and Jade will be your partner. Understood?"

Naruto and Jade nodded, though Jade's face was lit up with a healthy blush. As a high libido Pokegirl, she would need to be Tamed somewhat often. Having her new Master practice Taming Techniques on her would be a wonderful experience. Tonight, however, she would need to be Tamed immediately. When his power passed through her, she had likely become even more aroused than she initially believed she would.

"Alright," he said, finally happy to get the tour over with. "Let's go."

Within a few minutes, they were at the Dorms. 9th floor. 9th room. The room was actually fairly large. Much larger than he had been expecting it to be. Then again, he supposed he should have considered the other students having Pokegirls of their own before he came to such conclusions.

The dorm room looked like a studio apartment. It had a modest kitchen that overlooked the living room, a bedroom large enough to fit a King-sized bed comfortably, a balcony that overlooked the courtyard with a telescope for stargazing, a spa-like bathroom, and an office where he could study and do his homework without being disturbed. All in all, he would say that the dorm room was a welcome change from his old home and the inns and Taming Rooms he had used over his journey up to this point.

Geralt left him to his own devices, but not before reminding him where his training would take place. Naruto called out Erza and Albedo and introduced them to Jade. Surprisingly, both took fairly well to the newcomer, welcoming her with open arms. Erza was happy to finally find someone else who would be able to share Naruto's heart with and Albedo, when she realized what happened when she drew close to Jade, considered her a valuable ally worthy of helping her guide Naruto down the path she believed best for him. Of course, Albedo considered her as little more than a concubine or pet as far as her relationship with Naruto went since she considered herself his true wife. Jade didn't seem to mind or become bothered by the designation given to her by Albedo. Actually, she didn't really seem to care.

He told the trio of Pokegirls to get their stuff situated in the house while he relaxed on the bed. The tour had proven to be more stressful than he imagined. As soon as he laid his head down on the numerous pillows of the King-sized bed, he had fallen into sleep's blissful embrace.

When he woke up a few hours later, he woke up to the smell of lunch being cooked by Erza. He knew by smell alone that Erza was manning the kitchen since he had spent the most time eating her cooking and he wasn't even sure Albedo or Jade knew how to cook. Naruto proceeded to hop out of bed and walk toward the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head and unleashing a surprisingly large yawn.

When he looked around his dorm room, his smile returned in earnest. He was finally free of Konoha and the rule of his overbearing parents. With three beautiful Pokegirls at his side and a whole new world to look forward to learning about, he realized that his dreams were one step closer to fruition. Now, all he had to do was study, practice using magic, mastering the Tamer Techniques Master Geralt was going to teach him, and he could travel the world, becoming stronger and stronger as he and his Pokegirls learned about the world outside of the Elemental Nations.

Erza turned around, revealing that she chose to wear only an apron as she cooked, and smiled at her Young Master. "Good afternoon, Young Master," she said happily. It was refreshing for her to see Naruto smiling so naturally rather than try and hide his emotions from those around him. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Good afternoon to you too, Erza-chan," Naruto replied enthusiastically, his grin growing brighter. "Have you seen Albedo-chan or Jade-chan around? I still need to Tame Jade-chan, register her as my pet, and Albedo-chan should get a good idea of the layout of our surroundings."

Erza nodded. "The last time I saw Albedo, she was getting ready to take a bath," she replied. "As for Jade-chan, I'm afraid I haven't seen her since we got here. We all kind of went our separate ways after you took your nap."

"I'm right here, Master," a familiar voice called excitedly. Naruto tried to turn around to see Jade, but she chose to try and jump on his back. What ended up happening was as soon as Naruto was facing toward Jade, he saw her mocha-colored breasts crashing into his face while her legs wrapped around his waist. Of course, she was naked, but he hadn't been able to go shopping for any clothes for her yet. "Is it time for you to Tame me?"

Naruto gave a blissful sigh before clearing his mind of the fog that was having his face buried in the boobs of one of his Pokegirls. "Of course, Jade-chan," he replied, prying her off of him rather reluctantly. "After that, we'll get you registered as my pet so that you won't count toward my Active Harem."

Jade blushed as Naruto took her by the hand and led her to the only bedroom where he had been resting earlier. For the next half hour, Erza knew that Naruto would be busy Taming the energetic Imp.

Surprisingly, as Albedo left the bathroom still naked, Jade limped out of the bedroom with a crooked smile on her face and leaking a precious white substance from her nether regions. Albedo smirked, knowing what just happened and sauntered over before devouring the meal Jade had unsuspectingly offered the Infernal Pokegirl, causing the Imp's moans of ecstasy to spill from her mouth. She was incredibly sensitive after being brought to orgasm so many times in a row before he even released his seed into her once.

Needless to say, he ended up releasing his seed into her two times. Once in her vagina and the second one in her ass, which she surprisingly enough enjoyed far more than she thought she would or even should. Then again, she suspected that having two Pokegirls, even a novice in the art of sex could become incredibly experienced. And if there was one thing her new Master was, it was incredibly skilled in pleasuring women in general. Once he mastered the techniques Master Geralt planned on teaching him, he would be able to pleasure any woman in the world with ease.

Right now, however, her back was arching as Albedo's tongue invaded her, eagerly licking up the fluids that leaked out of her vagina. Naruto walked out of the room, finishing putting on his shirt, before walking toward Erza, who had his lunch waiting at the table. After cooking the meal, Erza had decided to simply forgo the apron and sat at the other side of the table naked, eating her own lunch.

Naruto looked back to see Albedo enjoying a different kind of lunch before looking back to Erza. "Why are you two naked," he asked, taking a bite of his Pork Ramen.

"Do we need to be clothed in the privacy of our new home, Young Master," she asked with a giggle, causing her breasts to bounce and drawing his eye to the bouncing, fleshy orbs.

"I...suppose not," he said weakly. "But I would appreciate not spending so much money on clothes for you three if you aren't going to wear them, ya know."

"I understand, Young Master," Erza replied with a small smile. "If it wouldn't bother you, I'd like to ask you a favor." Naruto nodded as he continued to eat Erza's delicious Ramen. "Unless we are out in public, can you allow us to choose whether we want to wear clothes or not? Albedo and I agree that only you are suitable to see us in such a state of undress. Also, it would help us be able to allow you easier access to our bodies when you need to Tame us."

Naruto frowned slightly. He wasn't upset with the request. In fact, he found her argument quite reasonable. However, what if he invited one of his classmates over to study? "Okay," he said. "But on one condition. If I have one of my classmates over to study, you'll have to put on clothes. I'll try and give you a heads-up if I do have a classmate over though. Agreed?"

"Understood, Young Master," Erza said in a much more content tone. "So how are you liking your lunch?"

Naruto smiled warmly. "You know I love your ramen, Erza-chan," he responded in a similar tone to what Erza had used a second ago. He craned his neck to see Albedo licking her lips and Jade looking far more worn out from so much sexual stimulation. Actually, she looked to have blacked out if her light breathing was anything to go by. She looked over at Naruto and sauntered over to his side.

"Good afternoon, Master," she purred his his ear, rubbing her breasts against his head and draping her arms around his shoulders. "You must have put our new pet through her paces to get her so sensitive. Was she able to completely satisfy you, Master, or should I finish the job?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, but kept his smile. "Jade did admirably, Albedo-chan," he said. "Ever since my Chakra was split into Mana and Ki, every time I exercise or make love, my physical capabilities have been slowly growing. Of course, as often as I Tamed you and Erza since I captured you, my stamina and endurance have seen the most notable improvements." Erza giggled at this and Albedo blushed brightly. "If you really want to be Tamed so badly, I'll make love to the both you and Erza-chan tonight."

Albedo nodded, accepting her Master's word as law. She would rather have him make love to him alone than with Erza, but making love to Naruto with Erza would not make her turn away a chance to be intimate with him.

Once Jade had returned from her catatonic, sexually-induced coma, she and Naruto had opted to get her registered as his familiar and pet. The process was actually fairly simple and they were out of the building faster than how long it took him to register for next year.

Currently, Jade was being carried piggyback style by Naruto. Her breasts were pressed against his back and every bounce seemed to press them further against his back. Thankfully, after his first time making love to her, he was more than satisfied enough that nothing short of being sandwiched between the boobs of all three of his Pokegirls could make him want to make love again so soon.

That did not mean that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying the free massage.

Mostly, however, he was considering this action to be many things. A way to connect better to Jade, asking her questions about herself and answering any questions she had about him, a way to exercise and train his strength, agility, and endurance by carrying Jade and jogging back to their dorm room, and as a way to avoid being stared at longer than necessary by students on their way to class.

Once he was back at the dorms, he set Jade down and the two proceeded to walk the remainder of the trip. Tomorrow was the start of his journey and the two of them couldn't wait to learn what Master Geralt had to teach them.


	5. Alpha Year

**Naruto Uzumaki: Heir of the Mage**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Pokegirls or Naruto.**

 **Author's Note: I'm usually fairly cool and I can let things roll off my back. Hell. Usually, I delete guest reviews that aren't productive, but this one got to me a bit. How is my story unoriginal? Have I not satisfied you? Are you just being an internet troll, slamming on anything you don't like or doesn't make you happy? You must have either liked the first three chapters or just skipped to the last chapter and clicked review without even reading the story because I don't think I've read any stories similar to what I write. And if I do, I try to differentiate myself by adding things to change it to be original. If I am so unoriginal or my stories are unoriginal, find me a single story that is exactly like mine down to the letter. These ideas come to me and I am the one who interprets how they are to be written. In addition to all of the current stories I have on the site, I have at least 15 more that I've taken notes on how I would like to do them. Do I update all of my stories? No. Not periodically. I write the stories and updates I am inspired to write and I won't stop writing them unless I have something better to do like plan out video ideas for YouTube or work at my 9-5 job or some other personal issues that I may or may not disclose to you all.**

 **The point I'm trying to make is that these stories are original and I don't think I've read anything like them on FanFiction. If you want to call me unoriginal, give me proof without hiding behind a guest review. Write an original story yourself and see just how hard it is when you only want to put something you are proud of on the internet rather than absolute garbage like some people do.**

 **Sorry about the rant, but I read each and every review you write. Some of them annoy me. Some of them make me happy that I write FanFiction that you guys and gals appreciate. But there are some out there that really piss me off. I'm trying to grow a thick skin to these sort of things and, for the most part, it's working fairly well, but there will always be that small part of me that wants to argue my point. These are the kind of reviews that I am expecting when I do start doing YouTube videos and I know I can't please everyone, but I feel like writing these Author's Notes...helps me deal with it. With the stress and the anger that I feel with all of these troll reviews I get and, inevitably, delete. It also pushes me to improve my content and put out another chapter faster.**

 **So, for all of you, I have begun transcribing the chapters on my phone to my PC. I have started on Chapter Six of Mystic Fox, Chapter Two of Rare Soul, even a few new stories I plan on holding back until I've caught up on my other stories. So thank you. Thank you for your continued support and I hope that what I write makes your day just a little bit brighter. I love you all. Each and every one of my supporters and readers. Regardless of the state of our world right now, I'm happy that I've gotten to touch even just a few of you with my stories. When I post my first YouTube video, I'll post a story-wide update and hopefully, you'll be able to enjoy that content I make as well.**

 **Without further ranting, this is Chapter Seven of Heir of the Mage!**

Chapter Five: Alpha Year: Learning About Magic!

 **In Konoha...**

It had been almost two years since Naruto's disappearance had been discovered and a squad to bring him back had been sent out. They had caught a few leads, leading them from town to town in hopes of catching up. Sadly, they were unable to find him. It had been like he had simply disappeared off the face of the continent suddenly. The Namikaze family had been dealt a crushing blow upon the team's return with their report of a fruitless search outside of a few leads.

Kushina had buried herself in missions in an attempt to continue her search for her missing son and training Mito and Naruko as a way to try and make up for her failure to help Naruto when he needed her most. They had been allowed to join the Ninja Tamer Academy with the intention of having them become Ninja Tamers.

Even Minato had been much harder to deal with, according to the Civilian half of the Council. The Ninja half found this to be rather refreshing, but his advisers and Danzo were becoming more annoying by insisting that he needed to give the civilians on the council more leeway in their requests. That is...until he started listing off some of their requests. 24/7 ANBU escorts. The ability to send ANBU on missions. The ability to order Ninjas of Chunin rank or lower around. The ability to dictate what the Ninja Tamer Academy taught and the requirements to join. And those were the ones he decided to alert them to.

It was acknowledged that after Kyubi's attack on Konoha, their Ninja and Tamer forces were depleted. They simply did not have the manpower to allow half of those requests and the other half would reduce the efficiency of their Genin and Tamers. Reluctantly, Danzo and his advisers conceded their point. That did not mean that they were happy with his decisions. Most notably the decisions he made concerning the two Jinchuriki.

"He's become too close to the Jinchuriki, Danzo," said Homura as they sat alone in the council chambers with a serious look in his black eyes.

Danzo's hawk-like gaze was narrowed in concealed fury, He'd been trying to convince Minato to allow him to train his daughters to be perfect weapons for Konoha. "I know," he replied. "But somehow...he knows about ROOT. I think there is a traitor in my organization."

"But how," asked Koharu in shock. "Those seals should prevent them from telling anyone about ROOT!"

"Yes, but you forget that the Hokage and his wife are both masters of Fuinjutsu," Danzo said. "I have very little doubt that they could break down the seal if given even a few hours to study it."

"But who could the traitor be," asked Homura.

Danzo's brow furrowed in thought. "I have an idea," he replied but went no further. Silently, he was plotting out a test for the one who he believed betrayed him. A show of faith and dedication to the cause as it were. "For now, go back and do your jobs. I'll try and get things back under contol."

Homura and Koharu nodded before leaving the council chambers.

Tonight, Danzo made his move.

 **In Vale Magical Academy...**

Since he had arrived at the Academy and started learning from Master Geralt, Naruto had noticed the rise in his stamina and how quickly he was able to bring Albedo, Erza, and Jade to orgasm far quicker than he used to without resorting to using the Taming Techniques he learned. Of course, he was still trying to master them. So far, according to Master Geralt, he had mastered Cockslap, Money Shot, Unsexy Thoughts, Motivational Smile, and Hyper Sperm. The technique Geralt had him training to use after mastering the previous three was the Drill Dick Technique.

Right now, however, he was sitting in the middle of his Basic Pokegirl Studies class with Professor Lola Atterby. She had long ice blue hair, gray eyes, and wore a black set of mage robes. Sitting in her hands was a textbook similar to the ones at the desks of every student in the classroom.

"...and that is the difference between the Elf breeds," she said. The current lesson was about differentiating between the various Elves and how, while they were related, their environments caused them to evolve into their own unique breeds over the centuries. "Any questions?" Nobody raised their hands. "Good. Now, your homework for tomorrow is a 450 word essay on how to tell the difference between Elves and Wet Elves." The bell rang through the speakers. "You're dismissed."

Naruto stood up from his desk and started walking out of the classroom. "Wait up, Naruto," called a young girl's voice. Naruto looked behind him with a glowing smile. Hurrying up to catch him was a young girl around his age with short black hair and purple eyes. She had a cute pink backpack slung across her back and wore a black witch hat, a pink top, and a pink corset. In addition, she was wearing a green checkered pleated short skit worn by 95% of the female population of the school, bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

Her name was Yukari Sendo and she was 11 years old, just like Naruto. She was known throughout the school as a magically gifted genius. She had started taking classes in a normal high school last year, but due to her genius intellect, she was tested similarly to him and was admittedly gifted in the art of magic. It was actually somewhat relieving to know someone his age who was in the Alpha classes with him when most of their fellow students were three or four years older than them.

She caught up with him fairly quickly and the two began to walk toward their dorm rooms. They were located in the same building, but just on different floors. Yukari was on the seventh floor while Naruto was on the ninth. "Hey, Yukari-chan," he said warmly. After meeting one another and getting to know one another better, Yukari had gotten used to Naruto's use of Japanese honorifics when addressing people he considered friends or those he respected. "What's up?"

"Just wondering about the topic of my essay," she replied. "What about you?"

"I'm just wondering when we'll finally be learning how to use magic rather than stupid theory," Naruto said. It wasn't that he didn't like the school. Actually, he loved it. However, when one goes to a 'Magical Academy', they kinda expect to start learning some magic right off the bat...even if it was weak spells that had virtually no use in everyday life.

"If we don't understand the theory behind magic and Mana, how can we hope to be able to use them," she retorted.

Naruto scoffed. "Well maybe if you were the one people couldn't stop looking at because you have so much Mana that you are practically a beacon to anyone and everyone, you'd understand me more," he called back. "I don't care that they teach us theory so much, but I do wish that they would teach us how to control our Mana soon. I don't want to end up overpowering a spell and end up hurting someone as a result."

Yukari nodded in agreement. Even though they had just started classes two weeks ago, she would admit that for someone like Naruto, who had arguably more Mana than most students, learning control was more necessary than learning practical theory. Unfortunately, it wasn't often that students came into the Academy with so much Mana and the need for teaching theory was more practical than having to adjust their teaching methods to help a small handful of students who had more Mana than average. By teaching control early, they could, effectively, help increase the Mana pools of students early on, giving them a better chance of not exhausting themselves casting their first spell in their Beta years as some were prone to doing from the group of students who were seen visiting the nurse's office on the first week.

"And just how many students have reserves like you," she pointed out. "You have to look at things from their perspective sometimes instead of from your own. By teaching the students theory before control, they improve the odds of a student being able to cast magic in the first place."

"You would think that after seeing the students exhaust themselves after overpowering their first spell, the rest of his classmates would learn better than to show off," Naruto remarked as they passed by one of the training fields where such an event just happened. "But no. They think they have to show off and make it even bigger and flashier because somehow it had devolved into a ridiculous form of a dick measuring contest. 'My Fireball was bigger than yours'. Idiots. If they taught them control to begin with and warned them about what can happen when you overpower a destructive spell, maybe there wouldn't be so many people in the hospital wing. Then again, how else would students learning to heal be able to practice if there weren't so many idiots who wanted to try to show off."

Yukari had no way to argue that point. She knew all too well after watching some students end up making a basic Fireball explode, giving them and a few of their classmates some nasty burns, that even after, the rest of the class would try and match, if not outdo, their classmate with either a bigger Fireball that didn't explode or a much larger explosion. And it was good for the students who wanted to become White Mages to learn their craft by healing idiots like them. Then again, save for Naruto and the teachers, she considered most of her fellow students idiots simply because she was a genius and the gap between their intellect and hers was far to large.

So, rather than try and argue, she just shook her head, smiled, and continued toward their last shared class: Basics of Magic with Professor Loki Asguardia, arguably one of Naruto's favorite teachers so far.

As the two children stepped into the classroom, they noticed that their teacher was sitting in his desk, sipping on a cup of coffee. He appeared to be a rather young man. He had slicked back black hair and bright green eyes. He had a thin build, giving him a stick-like appearance. However, you should not let that fool you. He was an incredibly talented and powerful mage. This was Professor Loki Asguardia.

He gave the two youngest students a smile that looked far more mischievous than he intended it to appear. "Hello, Naruto. Hello, Yukari," he said smoothly. "Please take your seats. Class is about to start."

Naruto and Yukari took their seats at the front of the class. They pulled out their Basics of Magic books as the rest of their class funneled into the classroom, taking their seats and pulling out their books as well. Once the last student was seated, Professor Loki stood up from his seat, a mug of steaming coffee still in his hand.

Class started off normally, but Yukari was wary of Professor Loki's lesson. Somehow, almost all of his lessons turned into huge pranks against either the entire class or fellow teachers, usually his brother Thor Odinson Asguardia. His assistant and personal Pokegirl, a Harlequin by the name of Harley Quinn, would almost always join him in the wide-scale pranks.

Once the lecture was over, Professor Loki stood from his seat at the front of the class and his mischievous smirk grew even larger. "Alright, class," he said happily. "The rest of today's class will be spent in the field. Or...to be more precise, in the Slimette Field. We'll be studying how Magic affected the Slimettes' evolution path and how come there are so many different elemental Slimettes on campus. So pack your bags and let's get this train on the tracks!"

"Professor," called a quivering student. He was still twitchy after Professor Loki had tricked him into trying to pick up Professor Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. The nurses said that there was a chance the powerful electric charge may never leave his body. "Doesn't Headmistress Albert have to approve of any 'field trips'?"

"Of course, Tim," he replied smoothly. "In fact, Headmistress Albert approved of this trip to the Slimette Fields for the rest of the week. So after our daily lecture for the next week, we will immediately leave for the Slimette Fields to continue our research. As a future Enchanter, this kind of research is something you should fully invest in since it could prove useful to your career."

Tim nodded shakily and once the class had finished packing up their belongings, they had left the classroom and entered the Slimette Forest.

"Now, who can tell me the elements Slimettes are known to possess," Professor Loki asked the class. Yukari, as always, was the first to raise her hand. "Yes, Yukari?"

"Well, most Slimettes are Normal-type Pokegirls, but their evolutions, the Slimette Princesses, are known to possess Magic, Steel, and even Dark as their elemental typings," Yukari said as if reading the information straight from a book. "However, nobody has been able to study the effects of the Evolution Stones due to the rarity of some evolution stones and how difficult it is known to be to keep a Slimette in captivity."

"Wow," Loki said blandly. "I never knew someone could make studying Slimettes so boring."

"Total snorefest," Harley said in addition with a yawn.

"Thankfully, I happen to be in possession of an Evolution Stone," the professor said as he pulled out a Mana Crystal, tossing it up and catching it every few moments. "So which one of you lucky kiddos wants to be the first to give it to one of these Slimettes? Any takers?" Nobody raised their hand. "Come on! This is a once in a lifetime chance to study the effect of Evolution Stones on Slimettes! You could be famous! Rich! People would be lining up to do your bidding for even a small paragraph of your accumulated knowledge!"

As he said that, as he went to catch the Mana Crystal after another toss, he missed and the group watched as it tumbled toward a rather large group of Slimettes. The Stone made contact with one before it was absorbed into her clear, gel-like body. It sat where her 'stomach' was and the green gel began to turn blue. Her eyes gained a dark blue hue and the students and teacher could all sense the powerful magic radiating from it grow with each passing second.

A few of the other Slimettes seemed drawn to the one with the Mana Crystal before a powerful burst of Mana exploded from the stone, pushing away the students and surrounding Slimettes.

"Huh," Professor Loki hummed to himself. "I suppose it takes more than an Evolution Stone to evolve a Slimette, but there is no doubt that it does have some sort of strange effect on her."

"Professor," Tim asked, his voice quaking as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "The Slimettes are gathering around the one with the Mana Crystal!"

It was true. A large group of Slimettes were looking toward them with the Mana Crystal-carrying Slimette at the head of the group. Her eyes looked far more intelligent than that of the other Slimettes. Professor Loki began to take a step back as he began to realize what was happening. "She's controlling them," he said in amazement. "Remarkable. The Mana Crystal seems to give her a huge boost in the level of intelligence as well as the ability to use Mana, but not enough to grant her knowledge on how to cast spells. Rather, she uses her Mana to seemingly take control over them. Perhaps by putting them all under an illusion of dominance. Fascinating!"

"Damn it," Naruto muttered to himself leveling a short glare at his teacher, who was busy being impressed by the effects of the Evolution Stone on the Slimettes. "We're about to be mobbed by Slimettes, Professor!"

"Er...right," the professor replied as he shook himself from his studying stupor. "I have an idea!"

"Well," Yukari asked in an irritated tone.

"Does anyone else have a Pokegirl," he asked, causing the students to face fault.

It was well known that Harley Quinn would evolve into a Jokette if she so much as touched the Mana Crystal, provided the energy from it hadn't already been used to empower the Slimette who had it in her possession. It made some of them wonder why he would bring a Mana Crystal if he had a Harlequin. Maybe he knew some way to keep her sane when she became a Jokette. Maybe he had an Angel Stone to quickly evolve her into a MaryAnn Drew. Or maybe he wasn't as harmless as he portrayed himself.

Many of the students reached for their belts to grab their Pokeballs only to realize that they had left their Pokegirls in their dorms or even more likely in their lockers, causing many of them to look embarrassed. Yukari had a Pokegirl, but a bully who was jealous of her Pokegirl had released her into the wild before she could be Tamed and registered. Of course, when Naruto found out about it, the boy had been beaten like there was no tomorrow.

No. Seriously. Several teachers had been forced to restrain Naruto from accidentally killing the poor bastard. Thankfully, the teachers had found out from other witnesses what had happened and expelled the boy. Unfortunately, since he had already registered and Tamed his Pokegirl, they could not remove her from his possession and give it to Yukari. So she would have to wait until next year before she could hope to get a Pokegirl of her own.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't willing to risk evolving Albedo just yet. The Mana Crystal, similar to the situation with Harley Quinn, would evolve her into a Demoness if the power within it hadn't been completely used empowering the Slimette. Another worry was sending out Erza. While there was no proof to say it would, the potential for the Mana Crystal to evolve her into a Magic-type Sidekick was something Naruto had no intention of allowing to happen. And Jade only helped enhance Magic. Her own attacks weren't very strong, making her less likely to be able to handle a threat of this size.

"No," the teacher asked. "Okay. Then I guess our next course of action is: RUN AWAY!"

The students were quick to follow behind their teacher, some of them even cursing him as they ran from a hoard of Slimettes. However, before they could reach the walls of the school, a powerful bolt of thunder crashed down from the sky, engulfing the hoard behind them and knocking most of them, including the leader, unconscious while the rest scattered in fear of another blast of thunder.

Standing on the roof with his mighty thunder hammer, Mjolnir, stood Professor Thor Odinson Asguardia with a smile on his face before he jumped down to land in front of the group of students and his somewhat abashed brother. "Headmistress Albert asked me to keep an eye on you, brother," he said with a theatrical tone. "She was worried you'd do something foolish on your field trip to the Slimette Forest."

"Well, if I had known none of my students had brought their Pokegirls, maybe we wouldn't have been in such a situation," Professor Loki replied.

"I did bring my Pokegirls, but I didn't want them to evolve just in case getting close or touching the Mana Crystal would have done so," Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes. "Nobody's tried to evolve an Ingenue using a Mana Crystal and I didn't want to have her evolve into something she didn't want to evolve into...like a Magic-type Sidekick."

Professor Thor nodded in agreement. While Pokegirls wanted to evolve, some had preferences as to what they wanted to become when they knew they had several methods of evolving. By heeding those preferences, Tamers would have Pokegirls who would do anything for their Tamer and obey any order without hesitation. "Regardless, you and I will be having a long talk about taking unnecessary risks involving your students. And since your class is their last class of the day, I believe I can dismiss them to their dorms. Am I right?"

Loki grumbled under his breath. He wanted to see how his students would handle battling against wild Pokegirls as well as study the effects of his Mana Crystal on Slimettes. "Fine," he bemoaned before sending his students a stern look. "I expect you lot to bring your Pokegirls to class from now on. I wanted you to get some experience in Pokegirl battles, even if it was against something as weak as a Slimette. That way, when you begin to learn how to cast spells against an opponent, your Pokegirls can help you should your spells prove ineffective. So, for your homework, I want you to write a 500 word essay on why it is foolish to not bring your Pokegirls to class. Naruto and Yukari, you two are exempt due to your response and Yukari's lack of a Pokegirl. You're dismissed."

The crowd of students seemed to vanish as they all left to get back to their lockers before heading back to their dorms, each of them grumbling about favoritism toward the youngest students. Yukari and Naruto, on the other hand, thanked the professor before beginning their long trek to their dorm. They had reached an agreement after their first couple of days in class together and their mutual respect of one another. They would spend the day with one another doing their homework together, but they would swap dorm rooms.

Today, they were going to Naruto's dorm room.

"Albedo-chan. Erza-chan," he called pulling out the two Pokeballs on his hip. "Come on out. It's time to head home."

When the two crimson beams hit the ground Erza and Albedo were standing there wearing exact copies of the Vale Magical Academy girls' uniform that Yukari was also wearing, though instead of the pink, they chose to wear the traditional white.

Erza was smiling while Albedo had a small frown on her lips upon seeing the young girl standing beside Naruto. "Good afternoon, Yukari-chan," Erza greeted. "Is class over already?"

Yukari nodded with a smile. She enjoyed spending time with Naruto's Pokegirls, though Albedo seemed to be less enthusiastic of it. Jade was more neutral since she was Naruto's familiar. "Yes," she said in response. "Professor Loki dropped a Mana Crystal and a Slimette picked it up. Oddly enough, it didn't evolve, but it did seem to get more intelligent and had more Mana than usual. I think for a Slimette to become a Slimette Princess, it needs an evolution stone and the stress that comes from a battle to evolve, but I don't know. Nobody had a Pokegirl on them and we weren't about to risk the Professor's Harlequin becoming a Jokette and Naruto didn't want to risk either of you evolving to find out."

Erza smiled his way. "Thank you for being so considerate, Young Master," she said. Naruto blushed, turning his head away from the trio of women that were smiling at him.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kushina and the 'Naruto Retrieval Squad' were surprised to have found out where Naruto and the three older men had gone. When they left Sexbang Town, they got lucky. The innkeeper at Dreyfus Town had told them that he did see a strange woman meet up with the three men and Naruto just outside of his inn. She signed out under the name Headmistress Jessica Albert. It was that name that made Kurenai Yuhi realize just who had taken the boy they were looking for.

Naruto hadn't been kidnapped. He'd been recruited...by the Vale Magical Academy.

When she reported this to Kushina and her teammates, they had all been stunned to silence.

"Can you bring us to the Academy," Kushina asked hopefully to the lone Mage in the group who'd been to VMA.

"I...could," Kurenai said hesitantly. "But not the whole team. It would literally just be two of us able to go. Once we get there, I could absorb the abundant Mana there and make the return trip with ease, but because of the lack of Mana in the Elemental Nations..."

Kushina nodded in understanding. "Tsume. Kakashi. Return to Konoha and report back to Minato," she ordered, getting nods from the two. "Kurenai and I will head to Vale Magical Academy and try to retrieve Naruto."

The two Jonin shinobi nodded once again before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Kurenai placed her hand on Kushina's shoulder and began muttering something under her breath before the two seemed to simply fade away.


	6. To Be or Not To Be a Mage

**Naruto Uzumaki: Heir of the Mage**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own anything.**

Chapter Six: To Be or Not To Be A Mage: A Choice Must Be Made!

If there was one thing to be said about Vale Magical Academy, it was that their sensitivity to Mana was arguably a powerful defensive and offensive tool. So when a sudden spike of Mana and the instantaneous arrival of two people was suddenly felt by the teachers, older students, and Headmistress Albert, people were quickly on guard.

Which is why Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kurenai Yuhi found themselves suddenly surrounded and confronted by the Headmistress and three professors.

"Welcome to Vale Magical Academy," the Headmistress said before turning her gaze to Kurenai. "It's good to see you again, Kurenai. What brings you two to our wonderful academy?"

Kurenai bowed politely, though Kushina opted not to. "I'm here to bring my son home,: Kushina said firmly.

"We have many students attending the Academy, ma'am," she replied. "You'll have to be more specific."

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I...see," the Headmistress muttered to herself, nodding to herself. "I suppose you should follow me to my office then." Headmistress Albert turned to two of her comrades. "Master Geralt. Professor Loki. Can you gather Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to my office?"

"Of course, Headmistress Albert," Geralt said politely before taking their leave toward the dormatories while the Headmistress and Professor Thor led Kushina and Kurenai to the Headmistress' Office.

 _'A long time ago, I had a dream. A dream to become a powerful shinobi and Hokage like my father. Years later, I discover that that dream was impossible to achieve because my father betrayed the Esper of Death, which resulted in my chakra being devoured until I barely had more than even the most average villager. I felt like a prisoner in my own house, watching on as my sisters trained to become what I could have only dreamt of becoming. Now? Now...my dream has changed. Now...I dream of a village like Konoha, but it isn't the same. A village where anyone is welcome, regardless of their appearance, race, gender, disabilities, or Blood Gifts and Curses. A place where the misfits of society and the unappreciated can come without fear of reprisal. A village free of judgement.'_

" _ **That sounds like a beautiful dream, Naruto-kun,"**_ came the sensual voice of Yasaka through their shared mental link. **_"A land where even Jinchuriki can live free of judgment and stigma."_**

 _'Not just Jinchuriki,'_ Naruto mentally responded as he and Yukari were finishing up their homework. _'But people whose Blood Curses affect their daily life. People with Kekkei Genkai that cause others to look at them as freaks or sub-human. People who suffer from maladies that would otherwise prevent them from doing what they want to do.'_

" _ **People like you,"**_ Yasaka questioned, though she knew the answer already.

Naruto paused in his reading as his eyes turned downcast. _'Yeah,'_ he answered solemnly. _'People like me.'_

"Naruto?"

"Hmm," he hummed, turning his attention to his study partner.

"Are you alright," Yukari asked, having noticed his emotions play across his face for a few seconds before they had returned to a semi-state of what she recognized as his normal expression of joy. "You seemed kinda distant."

Naruto smiled softly at her. "I'm fine," he returned. "Just thinking about my 450 word essay for Professor Juniper's class. I was thinking about squeezing a few more sentences into it in case a few parts of it came off as vague."

Yukari giggled, shaking her head. "We both looked over each others essays for Professor Atterby, Naruto," she said. "You're worrying about nothing." She closed the book sitting on her lap before setting it on the coffee table, Naruto deciding to follow suit. "And since we're two chapters ahead of the rest of the class, I think we can finally call this study session a success."

Naruto set his book beside Yukari's on the coffee table. As he was about to help her up from their seated position, a knock on the door caught their attention. He took her hand and helped her back up before going to the door and opening it. His eyes widened marginally in surprise when he was greeted by Professor Loki and Master Geralt. "Professor. Master Geralt. What's up," he addressed the duo with a casual tone.

The two teachers looked hesitant before looking to one another. Loki sighed, hanging his head, before returning his attention to one of his favorite students. "Headmistress Albert needs to see you in her office," he answered in a serious tone that even Yukari believed he was incapable of. "You aren't in trouble, but the matter at hand is somewhat...serious."

Naruto nodded weakly before turning toward the dorm room. "Albedo-chan! Erza-chan," he called out, getting the pair of Pokegirls to his side within moments. "We'll be going to the Headmistress' Office." He looked at the Imp sitting calmly on his shoulder. "Jade-chan, do you think you can finish up lunch for Yukari-chan and me while we're out?"

The Imp hopped off his shoulder, returning to her normal height. "Of course, Master," she said with a polite bow and a smile. "When should Yukari-sama and I expect you back?"

"If we're lucky, maybe half an hour to an hour tops," he answered as Yukari came to stand beside Jade. "If we're not as lucky, it could be a few hours."

"I'd go with the latter over the former, Naruto," Loki replied with a mental wince. Naruto frowned slightly, wondering just what the issue could be that it would make Professor Loki get serious and could take him a few hours to deal with. After all, he was only an Alpha Student. "Let's go and get this over with."

Naruto nodded and was about to head out the door. "Do you really think you'll need both of your Pokegirls for this, Naruto," Yukari called from her position.

Naruto chuckled warmly. "Maybe not, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything," he replied. "Besides, I'm sure they could use the chance to leave the dorm. They hardly have the chance to get out and stretch their legs since I'm in class or busy with homework all day. It's not fair to them."

Yukari gave him a warm smile in return. "Just don't do anything stupid to get yourself in trouble," she warned in a mocking tone, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he waved off her taunt. "I swear you're starting to sound like my girlfriend or something."

Yukari blushed at the accusation Naruto so casually tossed her way. While she knew Naruto fairly well, she wasn't about to start calling him her boyfriend. He was just one of the few people that she could tolerate being around. He was just as smart as she was, though sometimes he had a tendency to downplay it. He was an amazing Tamer...or had the potential to be a great one, if Erza and Albedo were accurate in their assessment of the eleven-year-old boy who was about to turn twelve in a month or so. And considering just how much Mana he had, he would likely be an incredible Mage. He was also kind-hearted, playful, and energetic when the subject was something he was passionate about. He practically absorbed anything he was taught like a sponge. Alongside Albedo, Naruto would often bring Yukari into some of their pranks against people who tried to bully them because they were so much younger than their fellow Alphas.

When she thought of the kind of person she wanted to date, a part of her couldn't help but think about Naruto as her ideal boyfriend, though if asked about it, she would refute it outright day and night.

"Shut up, Naruto," she shouted in offense, causing Erza to giggle and Albedo's eyes to narrow at her Master's 'study partner' with suspicion.

Naruto chuckled as he and his two teachers left followed closely by Albedo and Erza. The trip to the Headmistress' Office seemed to go by a lot faster than he last remembered, though he partially attributed that to the sense of urgency that Professor Loki and Master Geralt had approached him with.

"Please wait out here," Geralt asked, though Naruto understood that it was a command. "I'll inform the Headmistress that you're here."

Naruto and his Pokegirls nodded while Geralt entered the office. As Geralt closed the door behind him, he mentally groaned as he was practically forced to watch as Mrs. Namikaze and Headmistress Albert were being restrained by their respective guardians in order to keep them from jumping over the large oak desk and assaulting one another. Meanwhile, off to the side Headmistress Albert's Archmage, Hecate, sighed beside him as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.

"Mistress," Hecate chimed in firmly. "Master Geralt has arrived."

The two combative women paused and turned to see Master Geralt's annoyed expression. _'I should have known better than to allow two temperamental women to speak to one another in the same room,'_ he thought to himself. "Naruto is waiting outside, Headmistress Albert."

Jessica and Kushina both returned to their seats, taking a moment to recompose themselves, though the tension between the two was still quite palpable. "Bring him in, Master Geralt," she said politely, getting the man to nod. He turned around and opened the door, allowing Naruto, Albedo, and Erza into the room before closing the doors again.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress Albert," he said, cautious of just how casually he spoke considering the fact that there were two people in the room he didn't know.

However, before Jessica could reply, Kushina stood up from her seat and faced him with a warm smile on her face. Naruto's countenance turned hard and cold at the sight of his mother.

Erza bowed politely to the woman, though it was not a bow of subservience that she used to perform when she was hired by the Namikaze family. Rather, it was simply one of brief recognition and, much like Naruto, held within it a cold sense of resentment within. "Hello, Lady Namikaze," she said, though much like her body language, her tone was anything but friendly.

"Soichi," Kushina said, ignoring the two Pokegirls standing beside Naruto. "It's time for you to come home."

"What," Naruto asked with a slight rumble in his throat that sounded like a growl to Albedo.

"Headmistress Albert showed me your files," she said. "Your Blood Gifts and Curses. Your grades. With all of this proof, you can easily become a Ninja Tamer! Aren't you excited?"

Naruto had to hold back the groan that threatened to come out. "I'm not going," he said firmly, bringing a look of shock to his mother's face.

"But you can finally become a Ninja Tamer, just like you always wanted," she said, her tone growing firmer as she continued. "Aren't you happy?"

"You think I care anymore," he said harshly, but Kushina didn't flinch. "I've made friends here. I've been studying my ass off to get the grades I've gotten. After all of my hard work, do you think I'll be willing to just let it all go so easily?"

"You are my son and I can and will be bringing you home to Konoha," Kushina said. "Can't you see that your disappearance has had an effect on your sisters? Your father? Me? We've had ANBU searching throughout the Land of Fire because you'd been kidnapped!" 

"But I wasn't kidnapped," Naruto shouted. "I left on my own volition. My own free will. Do you even think that if I was still in Konoha, you'd be so willing to let me become a Ninja Tamer right now?! NO! I'd still be locked away in that damned house like some kind of invalid because DAD, in all of his WISDOM, decided that it was better to go back on a deal with the FUCKING ESPER OF DEATH! AND WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?! I CAN'T USE CHAKRA! BECAUSE OF HIM!"

Kushina's face went from stoic to shock...to depressed. "I asked you both several times to teach me to become a Ninja. To train me. But you just blew me off with some pitiful excuse only to be completely willing when the twins asked for training like I did just a few minutes prior," he said coldly. "To be forced to watch from my room as you trained them how to access their chakra. Teach them basic jutsu and even a few advanced ones while I was treated like a porcelain doll until you finally hired Erza-chan. Then, just as we're getting close and beginning a relationship, you fire her and tell her she can never see me again. Everything that has happened to me...has been your fault. You want me to come back to Konoha. Why? I'll be just as miserable as I was before I left and you can go back to pretending to be the happy little family you've always been. Here? I have everything I could ask for. Friends who only know I'm from the Elemental Nations rather than the son of someone important. Teachers who are more than willing to teach me because I want to learn instead of because I'm the Hokage's son. Every relationship I've forged since I left has been mutual. Not someone kissing my ass because I'm the son of an important figure in the Elemental Nations or because I'm some kind of royalty from a dying clan. This is my home now and I'm not about to give that up without a fight."

Erza and Albedo both settled into a fighting stance, but Headmistress Albert raised her hand in a placating manner before turning her attention to Kushina. "As you can see, Mrs. Namikaze, Naruto is far more than mature enough to make decisions concerning his well-being," she said as she stepped in front of Naruto and looked Kushina in the eye. "When he accepted the scholarship, he was recognized as an adult. So if he decides to stay, regardless of your desire to remove him from the Academy as his mother, he is allowed to stay."

"He's 11," Kushina growled. "He doesn't understand what he wants."

"I understand a lot better than you," Naruto growled. "I forget. Who was the one who lied to my face about why I can't be a ninja for the last several years? You. Who was forced to spend the last eight Kyubi Festivals at the house...alone? Me. I couldn't become a Ninja. You refused to let me become a Tamer until you finally saw my Blood Gifts and Curses report. You set up a camera in my room, for crying out loud! Am I some kind of prisoner that you have to keep an eye on 24/7?!"

"You don't understand," she insisted. "A month ago, your sister had been kidnapped and nearly raped!"

"And where were you during that event," Naruto questioned. "Rubbing elbows with clan heads? Having a good old time until someone else noticed someone else had gone missing?" Kushina looked to be somewhere between furious at the accusation and depressed that it was her own son that was making them. "The only reason you spent your time with them and not me was because they were Jinchuriki, wasn't it?"

Kushina moved to slap him, but her hand was stopped by Albedo, who had gripped it tightly in her clawed hand. Tears were falling from her eyes and Naruto flinched at the sight. "What else could we have done," she quietly sobbed. "We didn't know how much Chakra she left you with and if the girls didn't learn how to control their chakra, the Kyubi's chakra might have influenced them to attack anyone they were teamed up with. Did we feel bad about it? You damn sure bet we did. But what would you have done in our place?"

"I wouldn't have let one of my children suffer in favor of the other two," he said softly. "I would have treated them all equally, regardless of their supposed disability because that's what a parent should do. Not wallow around in self-pity, hoping that the child I abandoned doesn't resent or loathe me because I thought they weren't old enough to understand. Instead of making excuses, I would be looking for answers and ideas and ways on how to help my child feel normal instead of isolated from society because they were disabled while my other two children were forced to bear a burden most couldn't conceive." Naruto looked over to Albedo and nodded, getting her to release her grip on Kushina's hand, causing it to fall to her side limply. He turned around, causing his Pokegirls to do the same and proceeded to leave the room. "For what it's worth, I didn't want to make you cry, but after everything I've been through, I don't think it's possible for me to call you my parents. You were never really parents to me. But that doesn't mean I hate you. I don't care about either you or Minato, but I don't hate you either. I just don't need you anymore."

Naruto left the room with Albedo and Erza following close behind, the door closing behind them with a loud boom. The silence between the trio was deafening. Nobody wanted to say anything after what they had just witnessed...and with good reason. Even Erza, who had no loyalty or love for the Namikaze matriarch, felt a twinge of guilt about the conversation that took place and how she should have stopped it sooner. Even Naruto seemed to have been affected by his own tone toward her. Though he sounded cold, through their bond, she knew that he resented what he has said shortly after they left his lips.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly once they were outside of the Administrative Building, taking him by the hand and pulling him into a small, hidden alcove where the shadows covered them from the view of any who might pass by. She pulled him into her breasts and hugged him tightly. Slowly, as she anticipated, he began to silently sob into her bust.

"Why," he asked through the tears he tried to reign in. "I didn't want to say those things. Why did I say those things?"

Erza smiled softly as she stroked his blond hair, comforting him as best as she could. "Sometimes, when you've bottled up as much anger, sadness, and resentment as you have, when confronted with the cause of all of that, you can't help but release all of that built up frustration. Sometimes it can slowly come out, but sometimes it can come out all at once. Rarely does anyone have control over how and when those kinds of things come out," she said softly into his ear.

"But she was crying," he said. "I never wanted her to cry. I just..."

"...wanted her to see that you could take care of yourself," Erza asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "Wanted her to see how far you've come since you left Konoha?" He nodded into her breasts. "Even if you don't see her as your mother, she still sees you as her son and her maternal instincts give her a desire to protect you. Sadly, she didn't act as well on those instincts as she probably should have as you were growing up and she knows it. She does regret not being there for you. Could she have handled it better? Yes. Could you have handled it better? Of course. What matters is how you feel about what happened. I know you wish things had gone differently. That you could have said things differently than you did. But what's done is done. You can't take it back now and you'll have to live with the consequences of your actions. But you stood up for yourself...and you still have Albedo-chan, Jade-chan, Yukari-chan, Jessica-sama, your teachers, and me to go to if you ever find yourself when you need our help and support."

The young boy continued to sniffle into her breasts, burying himself as deep as he could between the fleshy mounds. After a few minutes, he withdrew himself from her and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Thankfully, the only fluids that came from him as he cried were tears. He smiled weakly up to Erza and pecked her lips. "Thank you, Erza-chan," he said as he finished wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, though they were still bloodshot and slightly puffy. He walked over and did the same for Albedo, thanking her, though admitting only to himself that he probably should have taken that slap instead of simply watching Albedo stop it cold.

Meanwhile...

In the Headmistress' Office, Kushina was barely holding back the tears while Kurenai tried to console her. Behind her, Jessica and the three professors stood there silently, replaying the whole conversation back in their minds. None of them had ever asked Naruto why he wanted to join the Vale Magical Academy or why he wanted to leave Konoha. They valued his privacy and figured he'd tell them when he was ready. Now, Jessica was curious about her youngest charge and had a feeling that maybe things weren't as they appeared to be with the young Alpha Mage.

"I'm deeply sorry about that," Jessica started, breaking the silence. "I had no idea that he would say those things or else I wouldn't have brought him here. But I must ask...what did he mean by those things he said?"

Kushina stood straight before turning to the seat she had occupied a moment ago while Jessica had done the same. "It's personal and I'd rather not say," she said firmly, having wiped away the tears and her visage returning to a stoic stone countenance.

"I...see," Jessica responded weakly. "I'll respect your privacy, but I'm afraid I must ask you two to leave the premises immediately. Your presence is having a negative effect on my students."

Kushina nodded before leaving the room followed by Kurenai. Once the two were gone and their presence couldn't be felt, the teachers, elder students, and Jessica all relaxed. Still, there were undoubtedly questions that the trio of professors and Headmistress all shared concerning Naruto, his family, and Konoha.

The following days had been...difficult for Naruto. Understandably so. After such a harsh confrontation with his mother, the teachers had understandably been a little easy going on him. Something Naruto had noticed and appreciated. Even after a week had passed, the young mage-in-training still felt guilty about how he spoke to Kushina, though those feelings had slowly waned as he kept up on his studies. He never told Yukari what had happened and she seemed to understand. Of course, she did say that when he felt comfortable enough to tell her, she'd be more than willing to listen. Even Yasaka had been supportive of him. He'd heard her growling angrily when they first entered the room and only realized why when he finally laid eyes on Kushina. Since then, she had been unusually quiet outside of their time in his Mindscape. Even when he was awake, she would usually be more vocal and advise him in his daily life and in his studies what she believed was important, what was not, and what she thought he should practice when he was still practicing his Tamer Techniques.

Eventually, after two weeks, Naruto had moved on and things had returned to a relative sense of normality for him and his Pokegirls. Erza had been completely supportive and Albedo had been a comforting whisper in his ear. Tamings had come more often during the past two weeks. Mostly as a way for the two Pokegirls to comfort him in his brief bout of depression. Now, Tamings had resumed their usual schedule between once or twice a week based on the workload he had coming from the Professors.

He'd also increased the degree of their training since then, making them work harder on their physical skills, mental skills, and strategies when fighting together or one-on-one. If something dangerous happened when he was away from the safety of the Academy, he wanted to be able to fight back. Both Erza and Albedo seemed to take on the challenge with great effort, going far beyond what he'd ask them to do.

However, at their current rate of growth, Naruto always asked himself if he may be pushing them too hard based on his internal conflicts and paranoia. He had a feeling that their strength and bonds would be tested to their breaking point in the days to come.

 **Konoha...**

Kushina and her team had returned to Konoha within two weeks time. This allowed Kushina the chance to replay the events that happened at the Vale Magical Academy through her mind to see how she could have reacted differently. Naturally, she reported everything to her husband, though choosing to carefully edit the story slightly. She would tell him the whole story in private when she was confident that there were no strange ears listening in.

Naturally, Minato had been upset, but also somewhat happy. His son hadn't been kidnapped by enemy shinobi and been forced to write the letter they had found. He'd simply run away to a place that could and would train him. He was also glad that Zalera hadn't taken away his Blood Gifts, which Kushina had gotten a copy of since she was his mother. It surprised him when he looked upon the list of Gifts and Curses his only son had. They were very different than his sisters. The fact that his Gifts mostly pointed to a Magic Pokegirl Heritage made him question their own known heritages. His blood pointed toward a mixed Dragon and Electric Heritage while Kushina was a Ghost and Fighting Heritage. Mito seemed to inherit his Dragon and Kushina's Fighting Blood while Naruko seemed to have primarily Ghost Blood with a bit of Fighting mixed in.

The fact that he was, as far as he knew, safe in a place that would train him to better use his Gifts than Konoha could seemed to put his mind at ease. However, when Kushina told him the rest of the story at home, he felt incredibly depressed. But who could he blame? He and Kushina had both, whether intentionally or accidentally, pushed their son away. They forced his hand and made him make such a drastic choice. Millions of 'what ifs' made their way to the forefront of his mind about what could have been and what should have been. Regardless, it wouldn't stop him from trying to bring his son home.

Naruto had expressed his desire to continue learning at the Academy to Kushina, albeit in a colder tone than he'd hoped would come from his son. Who was he to deny his request? Naruto hadn't been a child for some time now, forced to grow up far too fast because of the isolation he suffered prior to Erza's arrival. He deserved to learn how to use his Gifts and, hopefully one day, he would come back home and they could mend the bridge between them. Until then, he'd have to focus his attention on Konoha's safety. According to his mole within Danzo's ROOT group, the Uchiha Clan was planning a revolt against Konoha. While many of the Clan were innocent and wanted no part in the plan, Danzo had ordered the mole to eliminate every last Uchiha.

Minato clenched his fists and barely held back on grinding his teeth together. Danzo was about to go too far. The Uchiha Clan, at least, those who hadn't allied themselves with Fugaku, were loyal to Konoha and to him. "Weasel," Minato said in a cool tone, denoting his seriousness. "I want you to rally all of the loyal members of the Uchiha Clan and tell them to seek shelter in the tunnels behind the Hokage Monument. Once that is done, I'll have a detachment of ANBU on orders to protect them while the rest follow my lead. We'll crush the Rebel Uchiha members followed by a strike against Danzo and his ROOT operation."

The man in a Weazel ANBU mask bowed. "Of course, Hokage-sama," he said in a neutral tone, though Minato knew that he was relieved that many who wanted no part in Fugaku's insane plan would be spared.

"As of this minute, Fugaku Uchiha, Danzo Shimura, and all ROOT operatives are A-Rank Threats with a Kill-On-Sight Order," Minato continued. "And for your actions in aiding Konoha against two internal threats, I am officially granting you the title of Head of the Uchiha Clan, Commander of the Police Forces, and S-Rank Ninja Tamer. Please. Remove your mask."

The man did as he was ordered, revealing the pale face of Itachi Uchiha, the eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. His Sharingan glowed with pride and a soft smile sat upon his face. "Thank you for this great honor, Hokage-sama," he replied. "I won't let you down."

Minato smiled. "I know you won't Itachi. Now gather your most trusted comrades and their Pokegirls. Tell them the mission and be ready. Tonight, we strike."


End file.
